Chimei-Tekina Hana
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: 'I hate her, but I can't deny the attraction I feel for her. Why do I feel this way? I want to know, too. All I know is that I must have her, and nothing can stand in my way.' -Kick- *will be deleted soon to be revised in 2016.
1. Chapter 1

I

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

"Introducing, one of your highest; Crowned Princess Kimberly Beulah!"

The blonde curtsied to the cheering crowd, waving at them when she stood up straight again. She stood still; hands interlocked in front of her, and forced a smile towards the crowd. "Introducing, one of your highest; Crowned Prince Nicholas Fredrick!"

A tall brunette male walked out with the smallest forced smile possible. He bowed before the rowdy crowd. He stood up straight, locking his hands together behind his back. He looked at his little sister and gritted his teeth as he whispered. "I hate this so much."

Kim still nodded, her smile never fading. "Please clap your hands for Queen Myra the second and King Chuck the third, along with their youngest and newborn child; Princess Myra the third!"

If possible, the crowd got louder, making Kim and Nicholas' eye twitch slightly. _Why are they so happy about another kid? What should really be happening are their groans of annoyance. They've through this so many times, _Kim thought_, _wanting to choke everyone in the crowd. The King and Queen looked happy as they raised their newborn child. Kim's eye twitched in annoyance, again.

The ceremony of the birth – which Kim thought was hardly needed seeing as they had two kids already – continued until evening. They were seated in the ball room as guest – Lords, Ladies and rulers alike – from different kingdoms brought gifts for the newborn. Kim and Nicholas stood far away from the scene as the baby got useless gifts that didn't mean anything. "Where are the Northern Queen and King?" Kim whispered.

Nicholas searched the room and clicked his tongue. That was interesting. "They're not here." Their mother walked up to them and cupped both their cheeks after one another. "Mom, where are the Queen and King from the north?" Nicholas asked.

Their mother tensed and sighed, sending them the brightest smile ever. "Don't worry about that, we didn't invite them." She grabbed Nicholas' left hand and Kim's right. "Now, don't you two want to meet your little sister?" she asked.

Kim and Nicholas looked at each other, not wanting to meet the child. Kim faked a yawn, rolling her shoulders a bit. "I'm ready to retire, mother. I'm sorry, maybe tomorrow."

Queen Myra sighed and shook her head. She looked at her son with hope. He smiled apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, mother. I want to go practice my fighting skills, if that doesn't bother you. I was planning on meeting her tomorrow."

Queen Myra kissed her children's cheeks and nodded at them, sending them on their way. They smiled and rushed out. Kim picked up her dress and ran up the stairs. "Why are you in such a hurry little sister?" Nicholas asked.

Kim smiled at him from the top of the stairs, one hand holding up the dress and the other on the railing. "I've decided that I'm actually tired. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have fun practicing," Kim said.

He nodded his head and walked to the practice area for knights. Kim rolled her eyes and continued to make her way to her room. She opened the last door down the hall on the second floor, panting as she leaned against the now closed door. She walked to her closet and stripped herself from the dress she was wearing and pulled out a pair of black pants and a black shirt. She put them on as well as some black boots. She walked deeper in to the closet and grabbed two twin Dao swords and strapped them to her back.

She grabbed a really twin dagger and put the cool blade in her cleavage. Smirking, she grabbed a long sheath and placed her Mameluke sword in it. She sighed and looked in the mirror. She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in a high ponytail. She placed some red lipstick on her lips and ran out of the room. She looked both ways of the hallway and ran again when no one was coming.

She made her way to the horse's stable, going straight to a large black Friesian horse. She saddled up the horse and it neighed, nuzzling in to her warm hand. "Hello, Nightwalker, I'm back for another ride. I stopped at the kitchen and brought you this." She held out a few carrots and smiled the horse neighed again. She put a few away in her satchel, that the kitchen staffs had given her, and fed him one. "That's a good horse."

She walked him out of the sable and right in to an empty field behind the castle. She looked towards the woods and smiled. She got onto the horse and smiled. "Let's go boy!"

The horse galloped away and Kim smiled.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim was holding onto Nightwalker's reigns as she walked through the now dark forest with him. "You know boy, I think my parents are going to end up talking to me about marriage. God forbid I don't get married, because I don't want to, I could get disowned or something." She sighed at the silence. "I don't understand how does a seventeen-year old female look _ready_ for marriage and child bearing? Clearly we're not, and we have not mentally prepared ourselves for the pig like minds of men."

The horse neighed and Kim smiled. They walked further in to the dark forest and Kim began to become _suspicious_ of the eerily silence. "Something's, boy," she whispered.

She saw a light up ahead and got back onto the horse. "Come on, Nightwalker. We're heading towards that light."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

"I told this was a bad idea! But no, Milton's always right!" a brunet hissed as he looked at the burning fire.

A ginger beside him, gasped in anger. "Well, Jack, I didn't see you or nut head here coming up with something better!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the five girls sitting on the ground in fear. His eyes darted to three giant ogres approaching them. Milton closed his eyes as they got closer and Jack and another male looked at him. "Shit, they're actually going to eat them?" the Latino asked.

Jack gave him a look of disbelief. "No, they're going to protect them and marry them, Jerry," he hissed sarcastically. "Of course they're going to be eaten. Those are fucking ogres!"

Milton sighed. "We need an aversion to get those three away from them!" Milton hissed in a whisper.

Jack sighed and relaxed a bit, seeing the auburn-haired girl used her nails to cut through the rope that had her hands tied. "In my defense, my _half_-sister can easily do this herself. She's not stupid, idiots," Jack whispered. "She's a cambion***** for crying out loud!"

Milton rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Donna isn't _that_ strong, Jack! She's still a –"

"Who goes there?" one ogre hissed.

Milton sheepishly giggled under Jack and Jerry's glare. _Oops,_ he thought. They felt the tree shake violently. "I smell humans!" another yelled.

Jack looked around the forest for another and much _closer_ tree to jump on. He looked at the maple tree directly in front of him and jumped on it. Jerry and Milton fell out of the tree and in to the arms of the ogres. The ogres gave him an ugly and wide smile, showing off their rotting teeth.

Both boys, conveniently, screamed like little girls. "Don't hurt us! We're innocent!" Jerry screeched.

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. _Those idiots will get themselves killed._ He stood up and climbed up numerous branches to get onto another tree. The five girls on the ground stared at Milton and Jerry in disbelief as they were tied up to the tree across from them. Milton winced and Jerry screamed. "Not to hurt, eh, my wrists are sensitive." The ogre tied it harder and Milton winced loudly again. "Okay, go at your own strength, Mr. Ogre, sir."

Jerry looked at behind the ogre's large legs and saw a flash of blonde hair. He smiled when a girl poked her head out and put her finger to her lips, telling him to be quiet, but Jerry hadn't seemed to process that. "Hey! Blondie, do you think you can help us?" Jerry asked loudly.

The ogres looked behind in Jerry's direction and stalked over to the blonde. "Ah, more food, brothers!" one hissed.

The blonde jumped up, grasping a tree branch and kicking one in the face. She flipped over his falling body and Jerry didn't even see what happened after that, but screamed when the one large, ogre head came rolling over to him. He screamed and kicked it away.

Jack looked at the girl in amazement from the top branch. She landed perfectly on her two feet, her arms outstretched with two Dao swords in her hands, drenched in blood of the ogre she just killed. Her head was bent down as she elegantly stood up, before glancing angrily at Jerry. His friend chuckled a bit out of nerves and she dug her swords in the ground, holding them as she kicked the next ogre coming for her.

Her strength amazed him. Not even he, himself, could take down an ogre with just a kick. _She's not human,_ he thought, _probably a spoilt beast from a rich family._ The other ogre, who was still living, ran after her, but she was prepared. She reached in to her cleavage, making Jack smirk, and pulled out a dagger, throwing it directly at the ogre's throat without looking. The ogre fell back, allowing death to claim him as blood poured freely from its neck.

The girl stood, looking at the last ogre, who was taking tie to rise. She unsheathed her Mameluke sword and walked across its body, stopping just before his neck. Jack watched with interest as the ogre began begging to keep its life. "Please, lady! Don't hurt me! I was only following my brother's orders because we haven't eaten in weeks!" it begged in its gruff voice.

The blonde looked like she was in thought, as if debating to let him go. She sighed and sheathed the sword, before elegantly (in Jack's opinion) flipping off its chest. "Go! Do it before I change my mind and kill you!" she hissed.

Jack found himself being allured but her voice. It was soft and silky, but held a lot of authority in it. Jack scowled. No doubt she was some high up bitch or something. The ogre stood immediately and ran. "And don't go looking for human's to eat, you hear!" she yelled.

A faint and frightened 'yes' sounded from the running creature. She went to pick up her swords, pulling out a cloth to wipe them clean. She walked over to the other ogre and pulled her dagger out of its neck, wiping that clean, too. Jack hopped down from the tree and helped his friends untie their bounds. He saw the girl walk back to her horse and get on. Jack's auburn-haired sister ran over to her with unnatural speed and stopped her from riding off. "Yes?" she asked impatiently.

Jack noticed that her fingers were shaking and her eyes kept darting to the sky. She was nervous about something. His sister gave her a smile and nodded at her. "Thanks!" she exclaimed.

The girl nodded and sped off in to the night. For the first time in his life, Jack found himself wanting to find the same exact girl again.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim was racing through the forest to get to her destination. She arrived at a large sea and got off Nightwalker, heading over to the water. She stripped herself of clothing until she was in only her undergarments. She trailed through the water until she was knee deep in the water. She closed her eyes and braced herself for what was coming next. She felt something grasp her feet and drag herself deeper in to the water. She opened her eyes and came face-to-face with a beautiful woman. She smiled at Kim and Kim returned it, swimming closer to hug the woman.

The woman returned it and kissed her forehead. "This is dangerous, Kimberly," she whispered, her voice alluring and silky, like Kim's.

She bore a striking resemblance to Kim. Both had blonde hair, coffee-brown eyes and plump pink lips. The only thing that distinguished the difference from them both was that the woman bore a long, scaly pink and white tail. She was Sirena***** and Kim knew it, but she needed to see the woman. "How can it be so dangerous? I'm half-Sirena aren't I, mother?" Kim asked.

Her mother chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Your father forbade you to see me, remember? Where's Nicholas? Is he coming to see me, too?" Kim frowned and she got the message. She nodded. "I understand. He is the heir to the throne."

Kim gasped at her sad expression. "He's also the heir for yours! He rather be the king of your kingdom, mother! Father has recently had another kid with the other mother. She'll take over, Nicholas and I have no desire for the throne!" Kim argued.

The woman slowly swam away from Kim. "Oh, it'll make me happy to have my son take over. I shall be waiting until you two achieved your destinies."

Kim furrowed her brows in confusion. "What destinies?" the woman was almost gone. "Mother, come back! Tell me, tell me, please!"

Kim whimpered and swam ashore once more. _What does she mean?_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim walked back in to her room and almost screamed upon seeing her brother on her bed, reading a book. He looked up at her with a frown. "Kim, you went to see her, didn't you?" Nicholas asked.

Kim clenched her fists. "I had to. I miss her, Nicholas. You do, too, admit it. The last time she lived here, everyone wanted to kill her! We helped her escape! Don't you miss mother, Nick?" Kim asked.

Nicholas sighed and nodded. "I do, I'm not mad, quite the opposite, actually. You forgot to bring me along," Nicholas replied with a smirk.

Kim gasped and threw her boot at him. He laughed and ducked down, dodging it. She went to sit beside him and snuggled against his warmth. "What's going to happen to us? This isn't like the north. It's a human kingdom, Nick. The subjects here hate us because of our 'tainted' blood," Kim whispered.

Nicholas didn't answer her question, but instead he looked out her window. "Just go to sleep, Kim. Everything will be explained by tomorrow. I promise."

Kim closed her eyes and didn't protest. Although, his words did leave her a bit confused.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim hated being awoken early just for family meetings in the throne room. So, here in the early morning, she was rushing to throne room because she and her brother were called in for something important that their father had to say. Once she reached, she opened the doors and kneeled beside Nicholas' body. The door closed loudly and echoed throughout the loud and practically throne room.

She looked at Nicholas' pale face and wide eyes, before following his vision. There sitting on the throne were their caregivers, but their looks looked wicked beyond Kim's understanding. Their step-mother smirked and arose, their father following like a mindless droid. Kim furiously stood. "What is the meaning of this meeting, father?" Kim asked rudely.

Nicholas stood up and wound an arm around his sister's waist. Their step-mother smirked widely, but their father held no emotions. "She put a spell on father," Nicholas whispered in Kim's ear. "She's a witch. Today you'll understand what mother has been talking about, sister."

Kim forced a nod, and Nicholas forced her to kneel with him. "I, Queen Myra the Second, am marrying you both off." Kim wanted to kill her, but Nicholas shook his head. "Kim shall be married to Prince Lucas of the Southern Kingdom."

Kim stood up again, outraged. "Are you crazy? I will _not_ marry an incubus! They cannot have children! And they're evil beings with no souls! Do you wish death upon me, woman?" Kim hissed.

"Kim, get down, now!" Nicholas hissed.

Kim forced herself to kneel again and the Queen ignored her outburst, continuing her spiel. "And Nicholas, you shall be married to Princess Ayra of the Western Kingdom."

Now, the usually calm and collective Nicholas stood up. "You are crazy even to suggest that! I will not and shan't not, woman! That family is nothing but a bunch of evil beings whom are possessed! You do wish death upon us, don't you?" he hissed.

She grabbed a hold of their father's hand and began walking off with him. "You both have no choice." Kim and Nicholas gasped at their father's retreating form. "I've already signed your lives over. Once little Myra is sixteen, she shall be married and ruler of this kingdom," their father stated. "You two are to leave by nightfall today."

And the door closed behind them. Nicholas hauled up Kim and she looked at him. "Watch over the King and Queen. Make sure they don't see."

The guards at the door nodded and bowed. "Of course, your highness, we shall. Now, get your sister and yourself out of here!"

He nodded and they ran to her room. Nicholas left her waiting by the door as he grabbed two bags. He threw one to Kim and she caught it. "What is this?" she questioned.

Nicholas put his bag on and looked at her. "Clothing for yourself and your weapons, I have the same in mine, don't fret, sister. Let's go, Frank has Nightwalker waiting for us at the edge of the forest."

Kim nodded but before she could leave, Nicholas grabbed the hem of her dress and ripped it until it reached up towards her knees. He nodded and grabbed her arm as they ran. _I'm going to protect her until the end, mother,_ Nicholas vowed silently in his head. _Please, don't leave us alone, grandmother. Guide us towards our destiny. Mother, please, don't fret, I'll be with you soon._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack was tried to ride his sister's Chollima, but kept getting thrown off. "Dammit, Donna, this shit faced horse hates humans!" he yelled in frustration.

Donna glared at him and petted her white Chollima. "It's a horse, Jack! It doesn't!" she retaliated.

Jack huffed and kept himself in the pile of dirt he was lying in. "Get up, Jack," a female with white hair said.

Jack huffed and slowly stood to his feet. _Fucking horse, I hate you._ As if sensing his thoughts, the horse kicked mud in Jack's face. The brunet wiped it off and ended up in a glaring match with the horse. "Hate that fucking horse." The white haired girl went to touch his shoulder but he glared at her and she flinched and murmured, 'Geez, you have to attitude of an incubus.' Jack smiled at her and she shivered when his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of white. "An incubus you say? Funny, I don't even know my parents, Layla!" Jack hissed. "And I'm human."

She gulped and took a step back. She nodded and walked away from him. Jack sighed and just sat down in the dirt angrily. _I'm not fully human, though. I'm like Donna. And our mother is a whore._ Donna walked over to her brother and sighed. "Hey, Jack, you alright?" she asked.

Jack scoffed and looked at his hands. "Why'd mother have to die?" he asked his voice no higher than a hushed whisper.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Why are you complaining? I don't even remember her. I was two when she died, remember? I'm fourteen now, and no sign of my father or yours," she replied.

Jerry walked over to them. "Yeah, Jack, we're all orphans alike. No family."

Jack grimaced. "We're all half-bloods of some random ass creatures. And we all have something in common, the creature parent of us left and the human died."

Layla smiled and soon the group of eight were in a circle. "Because we don't know our other entire half, let's tell each other. Starting with me, I'm three quarters-human and one quarter-Caipora*****," Layla stated proudly.

Jack scoffed and murmured something about her being too much of a forest lover anyways. Layla threw a rock at him. Everyone looked at Donna. "I'm a cambion. We all know that," she said.

Jerry was next and he furrowed his brows. "I'm half-Bysen*****. And I know I'm not short at all."

Jack waited for the rest to explain themselves. "Julie? Milton? Clarissa? Grace?" he asked. They looked at him. "Fine, I'm half-Phoenix."

They all laughed loudly, except for Donna. She looked at her hands while Jack kept his face its usual emotionless mask. "How is that possible?" Grace asked.

Jack shrugged. "Mother told me that my father was cursed with some odd shape-shifting abilities and was the form of a humanoid," Jack replied emotionlessly.

They all went quiet for a while. "I'm half-dwarf," Clarissa piped up.

Jack snorted. "Explains the height," he sneered.

She glared at him and flipped him off, not retorting back with anything. She was only 4"2. She knew she wasn't going to be growing anymore, not because of her heritage. "I'm half-Aloja*****," Grace stated blandly.

Jack looked at her with a frightening cold stare. "I dare you to try and _ever_ seduce me," he hissed.

Grace snorted. "As if, I don't want a piece of walking, talking ice," she retorted. "Plus, we aren't known to mess around with other creatures."

Jack laughed loudly, realizing something. "Your mother was a _water spirit!_" Jack kept laughing. "No wonder why you were abandoned."

Water spirits were known to watch over their kin after the father or mother had died. In Grace's case, father, her mother had abandoned her over the death of her father. She was only three and has no memories of the Aloja. She blushed and picked at the dirt around her. "I'm half-Banshee*****. I can predict the deaths of people," Julie murmured.

No one spoke after that. Soon, everyone forgot that Milton didn't announce what he was and got up. "Let's get going. I smell trouble," Jack whispered, walking off.

Donna sighed and nodded. "I can sense something coming too…"

Everyone began packing up to leave, with everyone's identity in mind. In all honesty, everyone just wanted to avoid making Jack angry. They hated playing with fire.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim had been jolted awake by her brother. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He sighed in relief. "Shit, you had me worried." Kim yawned and murmured the question 'why' before tiredly rubbing her eyes. "Well, for one, it's only midday and you're asleep. I think you came in too late last night." She smiled when he ruffed up her hair. "And I thought you were dead. You sleep like a rock and I just had a vision. We have company coming soon."

Kim stood up, clutching her Dao swords that had been strapped on her back at some point in their journey. "They seem harmless. Maybe they can help us get to the North."

Kim froze and looked at him in confusion and before she could ask him why they needed to head north, a group of people no older than twenty-one came into view. Kim gasped and grabbed a blanket from her bag, covering her face. Nicholas gave her a weird look and she smiled sheepishly at him. He groaned. "You had a run in with these people. Didn't you?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sorry."

She didn't sound sorry, though. She was planning on not seeing that brunet, whom she had caught multiply times staring at her intensely, ever again. He frightened her to death. "Get on the horse. You're going to pretend to be ill…"

Kim nodded and hopped on Nightwalker, clutching her stomach to make it look as if she were sick. "Excuse me!" Nicholas yelled, walking up to the group. Kim peeked from under the blanket a bit to see what was going on. "We need a bit of help."

_Achoo!_

Kim rubbed her nose and sniffled. _I guess I'm actually sick. I guess midnight swimming isn't good for a half-human, even if their mother is a Sirena,_ Kim thought. She sneezed again and looked up. The group was coming with her brother towards the horse. She sneezed again, which was followed by a cough. Nicholas worriedly looked at her and pulled off the blanket. "I knew it! I envisioned this would happen! You were sweating in your sleep! You're sick!" he yelled. "This is what happens when people go out at night to –"

Kim tuned out his voice and shivered when she felt someone's intense stare on her. She looked at the brunet, whose face she didn't get to make out last night, and gasped. He was just _staring_ at her in all his half-naked glory. He had dark chocolate brown eyes, two moles that adorned his face and perfectly plump lips that were held in a frown.

He looked like an angel. His body was perfectly chiselled – like a god. She tore her gaze away from him to sneeze loudly. "- you see why we don't have to visit mother all the time, Kim? We're only half-Sirena!" Nicholas finished in frustration.

The brunet looked at her brother sharply. "You're half a creature, too?" he asked.

Nicholas nodded then looked at his sister. "Yes, Kim, these are Jack, Donna, Jerry, Clarissa, Julie, Milton, Layla and Grace. Guys, this is my twin sister Kim and I'm Nicholas," he stated.

They nodded and everyone – but Jack – said hi. Kim gave them all a small wave before sneezing again. "You guys need help getting to the Northern kingdom?" Jack asked; his eyes trained on Kim.

Nicholas fought the anger in his system. To hell he wanted a guy interested in his sister. He nodded stiffly and Jack looked at him again, his lip curled. "It's not that hard getting there. Just head north," he hissed.

Kim looked at him in anger. "Listen, we've been cooped up in a stupid place all our lives! Our mother taught us to read and write at a young age, but not directions to other kingdoms. She never wanted us to leave the Eastern kingdom. So, we're pretty lost, okay?" Nicholas retorted. "We need help dammit."

Donna, not trusting Jack to talk again, butted in. "Okay, we were heading there ourselves! Let the journey begin." She hesitated to move. "Is she alright? She's a bit pale…" Donna asked, pointed to Kim's face.

Nicholas sighed and looked at the lake near them. He picked up Kim and walked towards it. He took off his shoes and walked in to the water until it was knee high. Then, not warning his sister, he unceremoniously dropped her in it. She screamed as she fell and Nicholas walked out of the water putting back on his shoes.

He stood by the group and watched as the water glows a faint yellow. "Is she… being _healed_?" Layla questioned.

Nicholas nodded and looked at her. "You're a Caipora. If you were to ever become injured or sick, the forest will heal. Like fire would heal him. Like water would heal my sister, the half-Aloja and I. Cambions heal on their own. They have a fast healing process, like their Incubus or Succubus parent," Nicholas replied, watching as the glow fainted.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim felt like she was being wrapped in a mother's warm embrace under water. She looked around for her mother and saw a blonde Sirena hovered above her, her hands emitting a yellow glow. She touched Kim's cheeks and smiled. "You're healed, my daughter."

She didn't want for Kim to speak but swam away as quickly as possible. Kim tried to swim after her, but she disappeared in no time. "Mother…" she whispered.

"_I'll be waiting for you and Nicholas at the next water sight, Hun. Go, go and get to the Northern Kingdom."_

Kim was confused. "Nick said the same! What are you guys talking about, mother?" Kim questioned her.

"_Time will tell. Only time can tell, Kim. I can't tell you your fate, and neither can Nicholas. You must find out yourself. Now go."_

Kim nodded and swam to the surface, inhaling the sweet air. She swam to surface, where her brother and newest group members were waiting for her. "We'll help. But be forewarned, we tend to kill other beasts out there," Jack hissed, hating the fact that they had contact with their parent and he didn't.

He turned on his heel and walked in the direction of north. Kim looked at him then at Nicholas before looking at his friends. "You guys have contact… with your parent?" Layla asked.

Kim and Nicholas nodded. "B-but how is that possible? None of us do!" Donna cried out.

They were all shocked. Nicholas sighed. "Let's move. I'll tell you as we're walking. We don't have precious time to lose."

They nodded and followed in the direction Jack stormed off in.

They could still make out his angry figure.

**I couldn't help it! I had to! So yeah, it's a romance/fantasy book. I hope it's good, though. And, it's rated M... sorry. I'll warn you...**

**Now, just interpreting the first chapter, Jack **_**doesn't**_** like Kim. He won't state why but you will all figure it out. Just saying this beforehand because I don't want to hear 'Get them together already' and if I do, I'm going to freak. Jack obviously doesn't care for her at the moment because he clearly hates that she had contact with her mother and he has none with his father.**

**Don't ask me questions of what Kim's mother is saying because we'll find out soon… or maybe not soon, but sometime in the book. She and Nicholas were made mysterious for a reason and Jack was made bitter for another.**

**A Sirena is a mythical creature that's a mermaid. She will sing to lure people in to the water before drowning and destroying their boats.**

**A Caipora is male fox-human hybrid. They are kings of the forest. In Layla's life, she had never met her father because her mother had forbid it. Her mother's status is still alive. But she abandoned Layla, too, to be with her father.**

**Cambion is the offspring of a human and Incubus or Succubus. If you don't what an Incubus or Succubus is, they're mythical creatures that feed off people during sexual intercourse. In all honesty, Jack and Donna's mother's status is unknown. They think she's dead.**

**A Banshee is the spirit of **_**death**_**. So Julie can predict the death of people, just like other Banshees (which are only females) but she will never know when it will happen. It would be a surprise.**

**Ajola is a water spirit. She is supposedly beautiful with red-hair and emerald eyes. Grace obtained her father's features and none of her mother's, but oh well. **

**A Bysen is another forest spirit that plays tricks on people who travel through one, making sure they get lost. It's a very hyper-active and fun spirit. But once you see him, he'll erase your memory of him and set you back on the right path. Or at least the one you were on.**

**Now, just remember, we don't know what Milton is. And that, that's a secret. And it will be for a long time.**

**Now, now, R&R.**

**HollowedLover1379**


	2. Chapter 2

II

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

"… and that's why we're able to talk to our mother. She didn't want to cut off any connection with us. No one's mother or father does… they do it to protect you," Nicholas finished.

Kim wasn't listening but looking at Jack's angry face. Night had fallen and they set up camp. "Where's Jerry with the sticks for the –"

"If they were protecting us, how come we're orphans? My father was fucking rich and I don't see him helping me," Jack hissed.

Donna slapped him and he glared at her. Nicholas sighed and rubbed his temples. "Honestly? Your father was a man of great respectful. And stop telling me your mother is dead… she isn't," Nicholas murmured.

Jack stood up angrily. "Stop speaking as if you know my parents!" he yelled.

Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. He had anger problems and that wasn't good. "He's speaking that because we've _met_ your cursed Phoenix father. So calm down and sit. You have his looks _and_ temper, sheesh," Kim commented. Jack _hissed_ at her and she flinched. She sighed and looked at everyone. "Why do we even need to go to the Northern Kingdom? We haven't even _met_ the crowned King and Queen there. What makes that place so… _important_?"

Everyone, but Nicholas, looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "You mean… you don't know but your brother does?" Layla asked.

Kim shrugged and Nicholas looked in the woods, seeing Jerry's figure appear. The Latino male dropped the logs onto the ground and sighed. "I'm so happy. Those were practically _waiting_ for me. As if someone put it there," Jerry explained.

Nicholas chuckled. Jerry's Bysen father was something else. "But wait, you seriously don't know," Donna said, ignoring Jerry.

The said boy sat down confused. "Know about what?" he asked.

Jack looked at the logs and flicked his finger. Kim watched in amazement as it immediately went on fire. "That spoilt brat –" Kim made sounds of protest and Jack ignored them, continuing. "- has no idea what is in the Northern Kingdom," he explained to his lost friend.

Jerry sent her a shocked look and shook his head. "We escaped from that kingdom to come to the Western one for protection," Jerry stated in fear.

Kim furrowed her brows. "Why?" she asked.

Milton looked at the fire and for the first time tonight, spoke up. "Because, any half-blood were slaves, but never beaten. Our human parents were slaves, too, but they had terrible treatment blessed upon them. I remember, every night, I'd see my mother stumble in to our destroyed hut. She was always bloody and bruised, but she still wore a smile." Kim gasped. "We, as half-bloods, were never beaten unless our other unhuman parent hated us with a passion," Milton finished.

Kim bit her lip and looked around at them. "He's right," Layla whispered. "My… my… father abandoned me to leave for the forest in Northern lands. I remember that I felt like I wasn't _safe_ there. I fled to the West with mother… but she went back. And I never saw her again," Layla whispered.

Julie looked at the fire, tears threatening to fall. "She didn't love me. I swear she didn't. It was either that or my mother left the Northern lands because I was a beaten slave. My father had abandoned me years earlier and fled somewhere else. I didn't feel safe. I had no one to love me," she choked out.

Donna didn't look at anything but her hands as she explained her story. "I never knew my mother as well as Jack. But I was the told the story of her love for my Incubus father. They loved each other so dearly. So dearly, but when he found out she was pregnant, he broke the news that he was to be married off. I have never met him and I still want to. Incubus or not, I love him. He's part of me."

Grace sighed. "I was born in water and lived in it until I was three. My mother rushed me out, telling me that I didn't belong with her. I was abandoned as I watched her swim away, looking at me with unshed tears. I remember being picked up by two giants and dragged back in to the main part of the Northern Kingdom, where I became a slave for the royal family."

Clarissa looked at Kim. "The Northern Kingdom is a horrid place. They murdered my mother in front of me, and thought nothing of it. And I hate my father because he ordered the death."

Without another word, Clarissa climbed up a tree with supernatural speed. Jack looked at Kim and scoffed. "Gosh, my mother was a beautiful woman. I remember her. Auburn hair, sea-green eyes and a smile that could light up the world, shit, I miss her. She was… my father's mate. I – I didn't meet him but I've always wondered why a woman like her would mate with a man like my father. She was in love and torn between two men." Jack laughed a bit. "I remember seeing Donna for the first time. I was disgusted by the fact she was half-Incubus. I hated those people, I remember. I grew to love her and if I had known that I, a ten year old boy, would be taking care of my two year old sister, I would have laughed in my mother's face. But I couldn't. I remember the day she disappeared. It wasn't without a trace, though. I walked back in to our small hut after bathing Donna and myself, and saw nothing but her ripped dress and blood. I guess that's why I had the suspicious she had died, I saw blood and thought of only death.

"That's why Donna is always with me. I fear that if she isn't, I'll lose her like I lost my mother. And I don't want to," Jack said, face full of nothing.

Donna beamed at her brother and with supernatural speed, ran to hug him. Jack blushed and fought to push her off him. "Dammit Donna, let me go!" he hissed.

Donna whined, holding on tighter. "No! I love you, big brother!" she sang, hugging him tighter.

Kim smiled as he slowly hugged her back, letting her rest in his lap like a baby. She nuzzling into his neck and closed her eyes. "Jackie?" she whispered. He nodded and looked down at her, making Kim inwardly awe. "Can I sleep in your lap tonight?"

Kim found this moment to be too cute, and she guessed the others did, too, for they were watching intently. Jack huffed, not wanting to seem like he had a soft spot. "I don't give a fuck, Donna," he stated.

Kim gasped, hating that he ruined it with a swear word. "Geez, Jack, you ruined your brotherly-sisterly moment. Why do you have to have such a dirty mouth?" Layla asked.

Jack glared at her and she raised her hands in defense. Soon, soft snores could be heard from the young fourteen year old in Jack's lap. He looked at his sister and let a smile grace his face. This made Kim smile and think that maybe he wasn't so bad.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

She was wrong. He was terrible to everyone who wasn't Jerry or Donna. She was rudely awoken by his boot pressed up against her ribcage. She was violently thrown to the ground by the force of it. She looked up at the frowning male and glared at him, only to have a scarier one be returned. "Good thing you're awake, we're leaving. Wake up your brother."

Without letting her reply, he walked off, leaving Kim furious on the ground. _The nerve of that ass!_ She thought angrily in her head, standing up furiously. She walked over to her brother and woke him up. "Nick, we're leaving soon."

Her brother opened his eyes and mumbled out an 'okay, I'm awake' before preparing himself to get ready. She stretched her arms and turned around, jumping at bit at Jack. He was looking at her shamelessly with intense eyes. Not to mention they were flicking up and down at the sight of her body. She blushed and his lip curled with want she presumed was disgust. He turned around and helped Donna get onto her Chollima. Kim sighed and scratched her hair. _Where'd she get a Chollima from? Those horses are hella rare. I swear, and they're supernatural horses too._ She felt herself being picked up and placed onto Nightwalker. She looked down at her brother and he sighed. "What? I'm wide awake, happy?" he asked grumpily.

Kim looked at the sky and watched the sun as it began to raise, the sky looking like an orange hue across it. She smiled at the sight and nodded slightly at her brother's question. He grabbed a hold of the reins and began directing Nightwalker forth, as they followed Jack. Kim looked at the young male's back, loving the way it flexed as he walked. Her eyes went further down as she looked at his firm and plump butt. "Stop checking me out. It's honestly pissing me off, dammit," Jack hissed.

Kim blushed and her brother looked at her, eyes narrowed. _He could sense it. Only mates or future mates can sense their mates staring at them._ Nicholas' eyes widened. "Holy royal shit…"

Everyone stopped and looked back at Nicholas. "Nick, are you alright?" Kim asked worriedly.

Nicholas glared at Jack, who returned it fiercely. "You know," he hissed.

Jack shrugged and looked away. "You're lucky I'm not going to try anything. I don't like her," Jack replied coldly.

He began walking again and Nicholas shook his head. _Is he an idiot or just a fucking jackass? He's going to fall for her whether he wants to or not,_ Nicholas thought in frustration. He looked at his sister, who occupied herself with Jack's body again. _She doesn't even know. Oh my, Kim, he's your mate, your cold and utterly rude mate._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

As they were walking, Jack halted, seeing a burning village. Soon, everyone stopped and looked towards it. People were screaming and running from something that they couldn't see, and it frightened Kim. A little girl ran out of the village, upon seeing them, and tried to make her way to them. As she got closer, a black blur flew by, picking her up and flying away as she screamed in terror. Jack gritted his teeth and unsheathed his sword. "Dragons," he hissed.

Kim looked at him and pursed her lips. Dragons were attacking the village. She had _never_ seen a true dragon before and it scared her. Jack took off towards the village, followed by Donna, Jerry, Nicholas and Milton. Layla, Clarissa, Grace and Julie stayed back. Kim watched them closely as she hopped of Nightwalker and got her weapons. Grace rushed towards her with wide eyes and shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Kim looked at her confused. Upon seeing her confused stare, Julie elaborated. "You can't. He won't be able to find another and your brother will be angry if you're injured or dead," she said.

Layla didn't look at Kim but at the dirt, Clarissa just stared bluntly at the freaked out girl. "W-what do you mean? Who won't find another?" she asked.

Grace gasped and took a step back. "J – Just don't go. We don't want him to be hurt," she whispered.

Kim furrowed her brows, but ignored them, grabbing her twin Dao swords. "I'm going and I don't care."

They watched as she ran off, Clarissa kissing her teeth. "She's so stupid. Let it go, he's going to protect her." They looked at Clarissa and she narrowed her eyes at the ground. _I had seen it. I know what's going to happen. I know everything,_ she thought, brows furrowed. "Just let her be. Jack won't let anything happen to her," she whispered, void of emotions.

Grace, Layla and Julie looked towards the burning village and sighed. "Okay, we will."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim kept running until she bumped in to someone's hard back. She fell down on her ass and gasped when Jack's furious eyes looked at her. "Are you stupid? Why are you here?" he hissed.

Kim stood up and glared back at him. "Well, not all you boys and Donna can do work! I can fight, too, I know you saw me that day!" she yelled back.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Do me a favour and get all the people out of the village then. We don't need your help!" he hissed.

Kim gasped and watched as he ran off. She shook her head and ran after him. "Jack, why do you hate me?" she asked, genuinely saddened by his attitude towards her.

He grunted and ran faster. Kim stopped and pouted. "That bastard," she whispered.

"Yes, get mad at the son of the Phoenix," a voice whispered in a hiss.

She froze and slowly turned around. Seeing nothing, she looked up and gasped, dropping her swords. There was a red and black dragon above her, hands poised as if to attack her. She gulped and reached for her swords, only to get swiped at. It struck her shoulder and she was thrown back a few meters, hitting a small wooden hut. She grunted and stood up, grasping her shoulder.

She shook her head and screamed at the dragon came flying at full supernatural speed towards her. She ducked down the dragon went hurling into the hut, destroying it completely. The tail, however, slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the ground. She heard a loud screech and groaned. "Son of a –"

Everything went quiet. She heard footsteps but couldn't care less. She was worried about her bleeding shoulder rather than the person after her. She tried to stand, but was in too much pain. She fell back down, forcing back her tears. "You don't listen, do you? These are fucking dragons! Not ogres, they can kill and eat you without a second thought!"

She looked up and saw Jack. She gulped, trying not to think how sexy he looked angry at her. "Y – You killed it," she whispered.

Jack's brows furrowed together and she could've thought she saw concern in his eyes before they went cold again. He picked her up gently and eyed her shoulder. "Can water heal this?" he asked.

Kim nodded slowly, and tried to push him off. "Stop moving, you're going to black –" She fell limp in his arms and he narrowed his eyes. "Out," he finished.

He sighed, picking her up in bridal style.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Myra looked through a glass ball, angrily hissing out words that weren't English. She was looking at a small image of Jack carrying Kim back to the stupid horse she so dearly loved. "Aduce pe fenixe **(1)**," she whispered, delicately stroking the glass ball before her.

The doors to the throne room opened and she looked up, her black eyes staring at her husband walking forwards. "Our darling daughter is asleep. Her powers are beginning to surface. Dare I say she's strong," he said, voice void of emotions.

Myra smirked and leaned back in to her chair. "Good, very good, darling."

He bowed before and walked out again. _Soon, a few months from now, I'll be ready._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim woke up to the sound of fire burning loudly throughout the small area. She groaned and tried to sit up, but her back and shoulder practically _hissed_ in pain. _Geez, what the hell –_ she thought back to earlier and sighed. _Oh, I'm such an idiot. _She tried to sit up again, only to be forced down by someone. She looked up in to cold brown eyes, shivering slightly at the anger and annoyance in them. "Stay down, you idiot, Layla just bandaged and stitched you up. I will not be carrying your fat ass again," he hissed, knowing that she felt like a feather in his arms.

Kim gasped and tried to hit him, but her arm burned with resistance. "Fuck you, Jack. You don't have to be so rude! And I'm not fat! I exercise daily, you jackass!" she shrilled.

Jack snorted and jumped in to a tree. She watched as he laid down on one of the larger branches, placing a hand on his stomach. "Go to bed, wench. I don't have time for your shit. It's fucking midnight."

Kim glowered at him and pushed herself up against a tree close behind her. "Is there any water around here?" He ignored her, trying to sleep. Kim huffed, "Jackass, I'll find one myself."

She forced herself to stand, ignoring Jack's very cold, but amusing stare her way. He snorted arrogantly and smirked coldly, before looking away. Kim finally made it to her feet and tried to walked but fell forward. She expected to feel the embrace of the dirt and grass covered ground, but someone caught her fall.

Her heart began racing, realizing who it was. She looked up at him, peeking through her lashes, at Jack's angry stare. "Fucking wench, just stay here, I already searched the perimeter before you woke. There's no fresh body of water nearby, so don't fucking complain," Jack hissed lowly.

She pouted and his eyes flickered to her lips and back to her eyes. He unceremoniously dropped her to the ground and she winced in pain. "Sorry," he said, not sounding anywhere near sorry.

He jumped back onto the branch and nestled himself comfortably. "Do you always sleep in a tree?" Kim asked, not feeling tired.

Jack sighed and glared at her. He seriously didn't like her and she knew. But she looked so curious, he just had to answer. "No, sometimes I sleep on the ground," he replied in a gruff voice.

Kim smiled brightly at him and his heart began racing before he flipped her off and crossed his arms. Her smile dimmed a bit but she continued asking him questions. "Why not, is there something wrong, Jack?" she asked.

Jack looked at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She gulped, knowing that his next answer was going to be rude. "Like every other supernatural creature, I have a good sense of smell." She smiled at this because it was the truth. "And sense I do, I hate your stench. It pisses me off. So I stopped sleeping on the ground."

Her mouth dropped open and he looked away, satisfied with her reaction. Kim's lower lip trembled. "Are all Phoenix offspring jackasses, or are you and your father just alike in so many different ways?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit.

Jack looked at her again and his eyes hardened. "Fucking piece of shit, don't mention that jackass around me! I'm nothing like him!" he yelled, awakening everyone in the camp.

Kim glared at him, forcing herself not to cry because he clearly didn't like her. "You've never met him, how'd you know, you fucking dick!" she yelled.

Nicholas intervened in their conversation, upon hearing a screech in the night sky. "Guys, stop! There's something burning in the sky!" he yelled.

Everyone looked up and Jack gulped. "It's a fucking Phoenix," he whispered. "And this shit brain is not going to be friendly."

Kim took a deep breath and screamed as fire was shot her way. She was picked up in time and seated on the same tree as Jack. She looked at the boy as he watched the Phoenix land, morphing in to a tall, handsome man. Jack jumped down, unsheathing his sword. "State your name and your reasoning for coming here."

The man stepped in to the campfire light, causing Jack to drop his sword at the sight of the man. The man, too, looked shocked. "Fuck you," Jack menacingly whispered. "Fuck you!"

Kim looked down and gasped, watching as Nicholas bowed to the man. "Lord Derek…" she whispered.

He looked at Kim and his eyes hardened as he looked back at Jack. "It can't be…" he whispered.

Kim gulped as the man didn't move a single bone or muscle just as yet. "Yes, it can be," he said. "You're nothing like your mother said you'd be."

Jack gritted his teeth as his hands glowed brightly with fire. "You shit fucker, don't talk about mother that way! You left us!" Jack yelled.

The man bowed, looking at Nicholas, then Kim. "Prince and Princess, it's been way too long." He caught a glimpse of Kim's bare shoulder, wrapped up in blood stained bandages. "What happened to –?"

"Who the hell are you talking to? Why the hell are you here?" Jack yelled.

He looked at Jack and sighed, shaking his head. "One of high blood should not be talking like such. Your mouth is clearly tainted. And I am talking to Prince Nicholas and Princess Kimberly, you should know. You've been living in their kingdom for years now." Jack looked at them and Kim wanted to bury herself in a ditch because of the look in his eyes. "As for me coming here, one of the village's I owned in the kingdom had called upon me, saying they had been attacked but someone who resembled me had saved them, along with three others, and another injured female. I had to see for myself, the truth at least."

Jack didn't reply, but kept staring at Kim. "I see. It has started the war she spoke of. Sirenas, they're so different. Only one can see the future and it had been passed down to her son. I am not shocked, in the least, that she was right about the whole travelling team part. I really do hope to see some grandchildren soon, son," he replied, emotions just as void as Jack. But the boy didn't reply. He only hopped in to the tree, grabbing Kim by her neck and choking her until they hit the ground again. "Despicable." In no time, he had pried Jack off Kim. "That is not how you treat women of great health and respect."

"She's a liar."

"She did not lie. She was only protecting you. Seems that your mother had given birth to an idiot, I am surprised. She was a very smart woman," he said.

Jack grunted in response and took off. Nicholas sighed and watched as Layla went to check on Kim. "Sir," she whispered. Derek looked down at the Caipora offspring. "If you don't mind, why did you come?"

Derek smiled and looked to the sky. "I had to see if their destiny was going as planned."

Then he shot up in to the sky, like a ball of fire. Layla smiled, as with Clarissa. Kim stopped coughing up a fit, and began crying. "Kim?" Donna whispered, kneeling before the girl.

She rubbed her face, ignoring the pain in her arm and the open wound. "He's hates me even more now," she whimpered, pouting slightly.

Nicholas and Jerry scoffed. "Please, he hates your royalty blood. Jack has nothing against you," Jerry stated. "Except for the fact he won't _accept_ you wholly. He likes your brother, just not you."

Kim stopped crying and beamed brightly at Jerry, as if saying thank you. They heard a scream and everyone flinched and froze. Julie rose. "It's… it's… it's a Banshee," she whispered. "Someone just died."

Everyone looked at her and Layla shook her head. "Let's get you bandaged up, Kim." She nodded and Layla helped her up. "How would you like some tea, too?"

Kim nodded and walked back over to Layla's makeshift bed. When everyone distracted themselves with something, Milton walked over to Julie. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern etched into his features.

She looked at him, terrified of something. "She's going to die. She's going to die by the hands of royalty," Julie whispered, staring straight at Clarissa.

As if the girl knew she was being stared at, she looked at the ginger female, with unshed tears. Milton gulped. "Do you know when?" he asked.

Julie shook her head and Milton sighed, watching as Clarissa engaged herself in a conversation with Donna.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack returned back to the camp area and growled softly when he saw Kim sleeping soundly beside Layla. He didn't want to say it, because he abhorred royalty, but he thought she looked peaceful and gorgeous sleeping. He walked over to a large rock and sat down on it, staring intensely at her. _I loathe royalty, but yet I'm still willing to help out her and her brother. I don't even like her, what the hell? _He crossed his arms angrily, lip curled in to a snarl. _Yeah, I'm attracted to her, but I don't _like_ her. Fuck, I'd give anything to see her dead… I think. I guess. Fuck it, I wouldn't._

_I hate her, but I can't deny the attraction I feel for her. Why do I feel this way? I want to know, too. All I know is that I must have her, and nothing can stand in my way._ He growled and clenched his fists, remembering what Clarissa told him. _"She's your mate, believe it or not. She isn't going anywhere, and you better believe that, because trust me; you're not going to let her leave your sight. No matter what we or her brother says. As a matter of a fact, you're going to end up claiming her as yours, marking her and your Phoenix blood won't deny it as much as your stupid human self is. Get over it and stop trying to fuck her over."_

Jack shook his head. _Fuck no; I'm going to push her away. I don't _want_ her. I don't _need_ her. I especially don't want to _mate_ with her. I have priorities, and she's not in any of them,_ he thought angrily. He tore his gaze from her and looked to the sky. He wasn't going to be with her. And if he had to force himself to make sure it didn't happen, then so be it.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim yawned as Nightwalker trotted on behind Donna's Chollima, which she had learn the name of it was Beauty. Last night she had a dream of three children, running with _fire_ burning in their palms, throwing it at each other. It amazed her, especially when one used water to protect herself. She was there too, smiling and laughing with someone. But the person's face was blurred out and she didn't recognize them. Needless to say, she had asked Clarissa about it and the dwarf offspring told her that it was a dream about her future with her chosen one.

Kim sighed. She was praying her chosen one was a romantic, built, and nice hearted man that'd treat her right, as long as her family. She looked ahead and watched as Jack yelled something to Jerry through a whisper, before looking back at her. His stare was full of anger and annoyance. He looked away and jumped in to the trees, jumping through them instead walking like almost everyone else. "You're fucking stubborn!" Jerry yelled.

Jack didn't answer however. Kim sighed and petted Nightwalker, halting the horse to a stop. "Jack!" she yelled. Her stomach grumbled hungrily and everyone looked at her, stopping as well. She looked to see where he was going to come out, but didn't expect him to fall in front of her. She gulped as he gave her a menacing stare. "I'm hungry, as is Nightwalker."

His eyes widened and he snarled, "Bitch, do you actually think that this is the correct time to be asking to eat?"

It went silent, and Kim looked to her brother for help, but he looked away. She gasped in shock and pouted back at Jack. "Please Jack! I can't think without food!" she complained.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fucking eat while you're riding the damnable horse!" he yelled.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "If you don't stop moving and let us eat, then we're not going with you," Kim tested him.

Jack smirked widely, grabbing the collar of her dress, bringing her closer. "Any other requests, _Princess_?" he said mockingly.

Kim nodded, not realizing the sarcasm laced underneath all his words. "Yes, I want to bath and change my clothing, I can sense a hot spring very close by," she said.

Jack blinked and took a step back, narrowing his eyes. "Listen here, I'm older than _all_ of you, that makes me the leader. If I say we stop, then we stop. But I didn't, so we're going to keep going."

He turned on his heel and walked off, everyone following but Kim. Her mouth was opened wide in shock as she stared at him. "I'm not leaving with a fresh bath or food in mine and Nightwalker's stomach!" she yelled.

Clarissa smirked when Jack stopped in his tracks, fists clenched angrily. He turned around and smiled at her. "Fine, you have an hour or else I'm taking off. Get going, _Princess._"

She smiled and jumped off Nightwalker, handing his reins to Nicholas before running off with her bag. Clarissa and everyone else looked at him. "I found a way to eat in the middle of our travelling. Who knew she'd be so useful? Oh yeah, we did," Clarissa deadpanned. "Everyone's hungry, including you. I suggest you stuff yourself before eating." She looked at the girls. "Let's go bathe with Kim."

They nodded and walked off with their stuff, ignoring Jack's furious look. Jerry smirked. "Maybe I should too," he stated, smiling in a daze.

Nicholas, Jack and Milton glared menacingly at him. "Don't even think about, Jerry. I'll kill before you can make it to the spring to bathe," Jack hissed.

Jerry flinched and laughed nervously. "Maybe I can cook something," Nicholas suggested.

Jack looked at him, prepared to say something but grunted. "Whatever, Donna can't eat anything with apples in it. She's allergic to it," he stated. "And Layla can't eat beets, she allergic to them. The rest will be fine."

Nicholas smirked. "Because I was told you can cook, for future references, Kim can cook too, but is allergic to carrots, radish and strawberries," he said.

Jack gritted his teeth as Jerry and Milton snickered. "I don't care."

Nicholas smirked, dumping a pile of sticks on the ground. "Of course not, you don't, maybe you wouldn't care if I told you plenty of people in this kingdom and other ones, too, will be proposing to Kim. Especially my favourite friend I had promised to pick up during this journey so he could join; the water nymph, Brody."

Jack glared at him and lit up the bundle of sticks with the flick of his wrist. "Fuck you, Nicholas."

All the boys laughed loudly. "You're making an ass out of yourself. My sister just wants to be your friend. She doesn't like you… yet."

Jack's face turned beet red as he murmured curses towards Nicholas, causing the younger boy to smirk.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

"…how old is your brother if you're fourteen?" Kim asked Donna, as the girl wash out her hair.

Donna rose her head up and smiled. "I may be fairly young, but Jack is twenty-one years young. That's four year above you, Kim," she giggled.

Grace smiled in bliss. "Feels so good to be clean." All the girls hummed in agreement. "Gosh, those boys smell like sweat and manly crap." She giggled. "But I can't deny that Jack is one sexy piece of man." All the girls, except for Kim and Donna, agreed. Grace slyly smirked at Kim. "Wouldn't you say so, Kim?"

The girl shrugged, leaning further in to the water. "Well, yeah, but every time I try to be his friend, he yells at me or insults me," Kim whispered.

Clarissa snorted. "Jack's like that. A complete jackass, but don't worry, he'll open up soon," she said.

Kim looked at the girls. "How long did it take for him to open up to you guys?" she asked.

They all laughed nervously. "Well… Donna had known her brother her entire life, so not too long for her. It took one day for the rest of us… including your brother," Julie replied.

Kim sighed and twirled her hand around, watching as the water followed, freezing up after. She held the icicle in her hand. "He doesn't like me. I just know. He treats me terribly. Nothing will work."

The girls went quiet. Kim sighed again and rose from her spot. "I'm going to dress and get going. We all should. We have no need to worry the boys," Kim replied sadly.

Donna felt her anger spiking. Her older brother was just rude. How could he treat her terribly but not the others? She was like them all… yet he did it because… "Jack's pushing you away," she stated out loud.

Kim finished putting on her pants and had her shirt over her head as she looked at the girl. "Huh? Pushing me away? Why?" she asked.

Donna blushed and shook her head. "Let's just go. It isn't important. What's important is that Jack doesn't kill us for being out here for too long."

They nodded got out, drying and dressing themselves.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

The girls had rushed ahead of Kim, who had been deep in thought. _Finally, the wound is healed._ She frowned, tapping her bottom lip gently. _Why doesn't he like me? Why am I being the only one pushed away from him?_

She continued to think, not realizing the creature stalking her from behind.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Myra smiled evilly, looking in the ball. "Ea este singură, trimite trei vârcolaci după ea** (2)**," she whispered, hands hovering over the misty ball.

She smirked widely, licking her lips. "Adu-mi vărsat sângele ei, astfel încât trebuie să cred că ea este mort** (3)**."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack was resting against the tree, with his eyes closed, as everyone around him argued about Kim's whereabouts. Usually he wouldn't care, but something was off about this. She usually didn't wander from. Yeah, he thought she was stupid, but she never _disappeared_ just as yet. _Is she mad at me because of what I said? If so, she's such a fucking bitch,_ he thought.

They heard a loud scream and his eyes widened. _**Kim!**_ His Phoenix yelled. _**Get our mate, idiot!**_Jack was off before anyone could even react. _Be safe, you idiot! Be fucking safe or your brother will have my head!_ He sped up. _Don't be hurt or anything._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

She didn't know what happened. One minute, she's in thought, the next, she being attacked by werewolves. And they were hungry, too. "Look guys, a piece of a Halfling. Those taste _delicious_," the white one whispered.

Kim shivered in fear. _I don't have my weapons and hand-to-hand combat won't work on these creatures!_ The black one licked its lips and lunged at her. She ducked down, making it crash in to a tree behind her, snapping it in half. She gasped, standing back up shakily. _Should've came here armed, _she thought in fear. "You little bitch! That hurt!" the black one hissed.

Kim looked for an empty pathway and dashed. They ran after her, the grey one hot on her tail. _I'm going to die! That's it, the last of Kim._ She kept running, only to stop, hearing the howl of an injured wolf. She turned around and saw the black one being burned alive by fire. She gasped, seeing Jack standing protectively in front of her. The white smiled devilishly. "Oh lookie, the son of the Phoenix Derek, look at him protecting the Sirena Halfling. How… delightful," she said, charging towards him.

Jack's hands lit on fire and he shot some her way, burning her the same way the black one was being burnt. He looked at the grey one and flames disappeared. "You're too innocent to be their friends. Become your humanoid self." He whimpered and nodded. A bright light engulfed him. Soon, a young boy around the age of three replaced the body of fur. He looked at them and Kim gasped. "You're just a kid," Jack stated bluntly, "Are you stupid or something?"

He shook his head. "You just killed my adopted parents," he whispered.

Jack glared at him and spat in his direction. The naked boy jumped back in fear. "Stupid boy, you had no need to follow them!" he yelled.

Kim grabbed Jack's forearm and pulled him back a bit. He looked at her in shock for touching him. "Leave him alone! He's just a little boy. And he looks hungry and lonely." Jack snorted as she walked towards him, holding out her hand. "Come, I will feed you back at camp, alright?" He looked up at her with innocent eyes. Kim laughed happily as he grasped her hand eagerly. "And I can provide you with clothing until we reach the next town, alright?" she said.

He smiled and nodded at her happily. Soon, Kim picked him up, balancing the tiny boy on her hip. "How old are you?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled and held up three fingers. "Well, you're adorable. Do you have a name?" He shook his head. "Then… I'll call you… Takeda. Yes, I like it. Takeda shall be your name and you shall be my son until further notice."

He smiled and laughed, happily hugging her. Jack's eye twitched as he watched the blonde confusion. He was dumbfounded. _**Mate has a heart. Our kids will love her.**_He growled angrily. _Shut the fuck up. I don't even like her._ He watched her walk with the boy, following behind her, looking out for other creatures that were going to attack her.

His inner self laughed. _**Then you're stupid. Soon, you'll fall for her. And soon, we'll be calling her **_**ours**_**.**_

Jack ignored the laughter of his inner self and kept walking. _Stupid beast, you'll be the death of me._

**Hey! Don't blame me! Be happy this chapter was over 6,200 words! **

**The first said by Myra was Romanian for 'Bring on the Phoenixes', the next one said, 'Sent out the werewolves' and the last was, 'Bring me back her spilled blood, so I shall believe she's dead.' XD I bet you guys don't like Myra. I do, and I don't. You'll probably see why soon.**

**R&R Exams are this week and next week. Updating just got harder, guys.**

**HollowedLover1379**


	3. Chapter 3

III

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

The next few days went over smoothly, or in Kim's opinion, beautifully. Takeda was opening up to everyone, and everyone seemed to like the young wolf pup. Well, everyone but the Phoenix Halfling, Jack. He strayed far from the pup, ignoring everything he had to say and everything he did. In other words, Jack hated that Kim stopped yelling at him, fighting with him and trying to talk because she wanted to care for that stupid pup. If he could, he'd kick that stupid wolf back to its pack. But apparently he and his parents are allowed near them. _Stupid fucktards, you've just pissed me off without trying._

He growled angrily from his tree, watching Kim play with the kid before she sent him off to bed. _Stupid wolf, I should've killed back in that forest. You're nothing but a nuisance. _His inner self chuckled loudly. _**Possessive are we? No worries, our little Takeda won't interfere with our plans. As a matter of a fact, you should start calling him son. He's going nowhere, Jackie Boy**_**. **Jack growled and turned away angrily. He gritted his teeth angrily. All of the six days that just passed, Jack _wanted_ Kim's attention. But no, she wanted to give it all to the stupid kid. _I'll kill him if I have to,_ he hissed in his head. His inner self laughed harder. _**Oh, you're too funny. You'd do anything to make mate happier. That means the kid is staying and never leaving. You're not too bright, are you, Jackie Boy?**_He growled loud enough for everyone to stare at him.

He looked down at them all, staring in to Takeda's too light blue eyes. His eyes flashed with anger that he couldn't hold back, scaring the boy. "Mama, I saw fire in his eyes!" Takeda whimpered.

He eyes turned to Kim and she blushed. _Damn, there's actual fire in his eyes. And towards Takeda, it's anger. But for me it's… lust?_ She felt something pooling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't seem to look away from him. His eyes trailed up and down her body, before he licked his lips sensually. Kim looked away from him and picked up Takeda, hoping no one caught that. "It's okay, baby. Hey, how about you and I go and take a nice needed bath?" Kim asked.

Takeda clapped happily and nodded his head. Jack watched her collect hers and Takeda's stuff – she bought him clothing in the last village – and walk off towards the hot spring nearby. He growled and looked away from Jerry's now perverted and knowing eyes. _Fuck you, I didn't say come out._ His inner self only laughed. _**If I hadn't, then there'd be no sexual tension. Give me a break, Jackie Boy.**_ Jack growled again and clenched his fists. _Fuck off, you scared that little shit fucker._ All he earned in response was a loud laugh.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

They began their journey once again, after a three day break. Nicholas had been riding on Nightwalker while Kim held Takeda and walked side-by-side with Layla. Jack, on the other hand, was pretty angry. She was still paying no more attention to him than the night before. _It shouldn't irk me, dammit! I don't want the blonde bitch!_ He walked faster and sniffed the air. "How unusual… you never see this," someone whispered. Black smoke filled the air and someone materialized before them. "A werewolf with his usual preys would be, _Halflings_."

A beautiful woman appeared. Her long black hair flowed behind her in the wind. Her eyes covered with purple eye shadow and her lips coloured black. She had the smile of a witch, but the appearance of an angel. Her robes flared out behind her as she walked forward. Jack scowled at her and she giggled. "Oops, I forgot all introductions." She curtsied before them. "I am the Witch of the West, Ega. I train in evil witch powers." She looked up, staring at Takeda, with hunger in her eyes. "And I want the little boy."

Takeda screamed and held onto Kim tightly. Jack looked back at Kim's frightened face and looked at the witch again. He sighed, unsheathing his sword. "May I ask why?" he drawled out, cold and lazily.

She smiled wickedly. "I thought it was obvious. I haven't had decent meal in a while. And boy do I love eating little kids. But werewolf pups taste the best. With all their meat, I could go months without having to hunt again."

Jack smirked and she raised a brow. "You remind of someone I hate." His smirk became even wider and her eyes widened. "_I hate Phoenixes!_"

She charged at him, knocking in to a tree. Jack stood up, head down and hand clutching the sword in his hand tightly. _**Let me out! I'll kill her! All she needs is a little fire, Jack!**_ He shook his head. _No,_ he replied. His inner self grunted. _**Fine, but if she touches Takeda or Kim, I will force myself to take over. And if you're hurt too much, I will then, too.**_ Jack shrugged and ran forward, hoping to strike her, but she opened her palm and blew out moths. Jack jumped back, covering his nose. "Those moths will make you faint and fall asleep. Cover your damn noses!" he yelled.

Everyone did and backed away. Kim felt herself becoming drowsier by the second, as well as Nicholas and Grace. "We have some children born of Sirenas or Ajolas or water nymphs? Interesting… I shall have you guys for dinner as well." She charged for Kim and Jack's eyes flashed, filling with fire. _Stop, get out!_ "You shall be delicious!" She grabbed Kim's arm and flung her in to a tree. Takeda screamed, upon seeing his adoptive mother's eyes close as she fainted in mid-air. "And I shall start with your arm!"

Jack fell to one knee and Donna raced over to him. "Brother?" she questioned through her palm.

He was sweating now and his body felt like someone was torturing him cruelly. _**I'm going in, whether you like it or not!**_ Jack's head shot up and he screamed, his body engulfing in flames. Ega turned around, hearing the screech of a Phoenix. She bared her sharp, rotting teeth. Her eyes widened, sensing an unbelievably strong aura from Jack. He stood up and Donna backed away. Ega got in to her fighting stance, preparing to kill Jack at whatever costs. But when he turned and utter a few words, her heart stopped. "**Mate, you hurt my mate.**" The fire in his eyes grew, literally. "**You shall die.**"

He ran forward and Ega jumped out of the way as he got closer. She landed on the branch of a tree, looking down at him. _I should've sensed it. Of course that stupid Phoenix Halfling's inner self choose a…_ suddenly, they all froze, hearing something pulsing. They looked at Kim, who had Takeda worriedly standing before her, crying. "Mama!" he yelled.

Kim's eyes opened, her eyes were as white as snow. Ega bared her teeth and looked between Jack and Kim. _If he turns… her body responds. I can't come back until its safe._ She jumped away and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kim went limp and fainted again when Jack's body and eyes returned back to normal. "Jack! Kim, Nicholas and Grace are all unconscious!" Layla yelled worriedly.

She immediately ran to Nicholas' body as Jerry went to attend to Grace, along with Donna. Milton and Julie went over to Kim, but Jack growled at them. They backed off and went to help attend to Nicholas with Clarissa and Layla.

Jack walked forward until he was directly in front of Kim. He bent down and looked at the weeping wolf. "Get on my shoulders, kid." Takeda nodded slowly and climbed onto Jack's shoulders. Jack then picked up Kim in bridal style and began running, Takeda screaming in fear. "Dammit, shut up! I promise she'll be fine, you just need to wait!"

He could smell her blood and it irritated him. He was out for Ega's blood now. She needed to _die_ for harming Kim. He felt her blood seeping onto his arms and clothing, coating it darkly. _I can smell it, you stupid beast! Calm the fuck down!_ Jack hissed angrily. They made it to a river bed and Jack sighed, laying Kim down. _**Strip her of her clothing or it won't heal properly!**_ Jack growled and ripped off her pants and shirt, blushing hotly at her now naked body. _**Really, Jackson, you're blushing? You've seen plenty of naked women. But I supposed this **_**is**_** different. I mean, this is **_**your**_** mate.**_Jack growled and picked her up, walking closer to the water. "Will she be alright?" Takeda asked, scared of the older male.

Jack nodded slowly and shivered when the cool water hit his legs. _I should've taken off my pants._ In the distance, he saw someone dive in to the water, the pink and white tail being shown last to dip in. His body froze with fear. Just who the hell could that had been? He took a step back, only to be pulled into the water, Kim still in his arms.

Takeda ran to the water to see if he could find Jack, but whimpered when he couldn't. He took a step back, afraid of his surroundings because they were unfamiliar. "Takeda, what happened?"

He turned around and ran in to Clarissa's arms. She hugged the boy close and listened to his babbling, worried for her friends also.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack opened his eyes, only to see someone swimming off with Kim. He furrowed his brows, only to realize he was now moving also. _What the –_ he looked up at some unknown man and growled, pushing them away. The man growled and narrowed his eyes. "Jackson, please do not fight my guards," someone whispered.

They sounded almost exactly like Kim. He turned around and saw the Sirena that was swimming before him, holding Kim. She was an exact replica of his mate and he growled. "Please, calm down. You may be wondering who I am. I am Lianna of the Sirenas. I rule over all and every Sirena out there. I am the queen of them and Kimberly's mother." Jack looked at his naked mate and back at Lianna. "Please, do not fret, she'll be fine. I just healed her." Her eyes flashed with a look of mischief. "Why is my daughter naked? Had I interrupted something?"

Jack yelped and glared at her. Lianna's eyes dawned with realization and she shook her head. "You can't keep denying and pushing her away. It'll only hurt you more." Jack looked confused. "Oh, you haven't felt the effects of denial? Tell me Jack, how'd you get that terribly bloody scar on your back?" Jack was still confused. "I see. You obtain her wounds and feel no pain. Your beast must be fighting with you to accept her properly. You obtain her wounds but feel no pain." Jack growled. "May I talk to your beast?"

Jack shook his head but his body froze in pain and his eyes blazed on fire. "**My, my, my, you look like mate dearest,**" he spoke.

Lianna sighed and shook her head. "I should have expected you'd be Jack's inner self _with_ emotions and the power of being a pervert." He chuckled and smiled brightly. "Tell me, he is not trying?"

"**Trying to keep her near? Of course not, he's pushing her away and scaring her. I have good news though; he's been missing her angered voice and friendly voice towards him. He seems to love it because it's foreign and not from Donna or Jerry. As a matter of a fact, he's turned on by her angry voice. If I didn't know any better, I'm sure he's starting to fall… then again; he's pretty slow… and cold. You'd never know.**"

Lianna nodded. "I see. Do take Kim back ashore."

He nodded and took Kim from the woman before swimming off. Lianna rubbed her temples in frustration. _He's like a mule. Stubborn and he's determined to make sure he doesn't fall. I don't like where this is going…_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack growled angrily as he exited the water. He unceremoniously dropped Kim on the ground and looked at his body. _I hate the water!_ He hissed silently. He heard Kim's moan and realized she was regaining consciousness. He looked at her and gulped. He had forgotten she was naked. Her nipples were hardened by the air hitting her body and his eyes wouldn't stop going lower.

His eyes ended up being pinned on her nether regions, blood rushing down to his himself. His mouth went dry as he closed his eyes, trying not to think of her body without any success. _Damn_, he thought, _I'm fucking turned on now._ "…Takeda?" Kim groaned, blinking a few times.

She looked around her surroundings, seeing no one but… Jack? His eyes were closed and he seemed to be distracted by something. She furrowed her brows and shivered. She looked at her attire and yelped. "Why am I naked, Jack?" she questioned him.

He didn't reply but his eyes opened, revealing orbs of fire. She gulped and moved away from him. "Jack… what's wrong?" she asked slowly.

Without any warning, Jack pounced on her and began kissing her. Kim froze beneath him, allowing him to take advantage of her. _W – What the hell is wrong with him? He _**hates**_ me,_ she thought. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kim blushed and pulled away from him, looking confused. He blinked a few times, his eyes returning back to normal. He looked down at their position and growled at himself. Their legs just _happened_ to be intertwined together and she was slightly sitting up, her chest pressed against his bare chest.

But really pissed him off was the fact his knee was _pressing_ in to her nether region and boy could he feel her. He stood up abruptly and looked away from her. "Hmph, you've got some mother. She left you some clothes ashore. I suggest you put them on so we can leave."

Kim narrowed her eyes and stood up. "You took my first kiss!" she yelled.

Jack snorted and Kim huffed, marching to grab her clothing. She angrily put on the mid-thigh short dress, lacing up the front of the dress. She blushed at how revealing it was. You could see a bit of skin from her breasts. She looked like a… harlot. "Are you done?" Jack asked annoyance clearly in his voice.

Kim snapped her head up and glared at him. "Oh hell no, you don't have the right to be annoyed! I do! You took my first kiss!" Kim yelled.

In no time, she found herself pressed up against a tree, Jack's hand around her throat. "Let's get something straight, _Princess_, I would never deliberately touch you, much less kiss you. Blame my fucking beast for what happened. I don't like you and you don't interest me so shut the fuck up before you make accusations." He let her go and took a step back, not liking how he _liked_ to be pressed up against her. "Now, let's get back before our – I mean, your son ends up worrying to fucking much," he said.

He began to walk away, the blood rushing back to his lower region. _Fuck you, Lianna. You knew that dress would have an effect on. You're fucking smart._

Kim huffed and followed after him angrily. _Boy do I dislike him_, she thought. Although she thought it, she didn't mean it. Something made her feel like it was untrue.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

They had made it back to camp safe and sound. Nicholas and Grace were still knocked out, preventing them from moving any further. Jack was sitting in a tree, looking at Kim intensely. He didn't want to, but it happened. He felt compelled to kiss her. Yeah his beast may have made the first move, but he can't deny he wanted _more_ than just a measly kiss from her. _She can become my harlot_, he thought with amusement. He beast snorted with laughter. _**As if, we haven't even met her inner self. She could probably be dangerous**_**,** his beast said. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, closing his eyes and taking in her melodious laughter. _I can't deny the fact she's beautiful. That I can't deny,_ he replied to his beast. _**Then mate with her,**_ he sneered angrily, _**I'm getting impatient, Jack. I want to mate with Kim and have her bare our mark.**_ Jack snorted. _No, I don't _want_ to mate her._ His beast snarled. _**If you don't, this could potentially kill us and her, Jack!**_ Jack fumed angrily. "I don't want to fucking mate with her!" he yelled, his eyes opening.

Everyone looked up at him and he glared down at them all. "He's talking to his beast again," Clarissa murmured. "Just like before we decided to join groups with Nicholas and Kim, guys."

Jack growled and his eyes met with Kim's. She blushed and looked away from him, earning a smirk from Clarissa. "So young," she whispered.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned back on the tree. _Plus, I wouldn't like the fact she'd be able to talk to me without saying shit out loud. Much less read my thoughts,_ Jack said. His beast chuckled. _**Of course you wouldn't, you don't have nice or **_**pure**_** thoughts.**_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Myra angrily grunted, grabbing her chalice full of human blood. She drank it all in one sip and placed it in a guard's hands. "I'm thirsty and hungry. I want the blood of a human child and the roasted thighs of a werewolf pup. Please, do go," she dismissed him.

He nodded and rushed off with chalice in hand. She narrowed her eyes at the sight before her. Jack seemed to be falling slowly for her. _This is not good. If they are to mate, I may not succeed… unless he decides to ruin it._ She smirked and leaned back in her seat. _That shall not_ – "Your highness, Ega the Witch has come to see you," a guard announced, bowing before her.

She nodded and he opened the door for the beauty to walk in. The female curtsied before her and rose up straight, a glint in "I see your step-children have decided to run away," she said.

Myra looked at her and nodded dismissively. "You seem to be growing younger, the blood of children perhaps?" Myra nodded and Ega smirked. "I see. May I be of service to you? I can destroy your step-children and have your step-daughter's mate bow before you for mercy."

Myra looked at her and smiled. "Yes, that sounds interesting. We must talk. You had an encounter with them, have you?" Ega nodded. "Then yes, we must plan something."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim sneezed and looked around her group's campsite. Everyone was sleeping soundly, Takeda curled lovingly on her lap. She sighed and looked at Jack. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. _Why do I always find myself staring at that stupid bastard?_ Kim thought, but her heart softened. _He's been through so much. I feel so guilty for what happened to him and his family. He lost them all but Donna. He only met his dad recently and his mother is now a fathom in his life. I truly feel like holding him. He's holding back on his happiness, I can sense it._

She looked at Donna. The young girl always found a way to smile, no matter what. Then she looked at Jerry and sighed. _I hope Jack never finds out. They're such good friends and he's Donna's mate._ A warm feeling spread throughout her chest. _To have a mate, I wonder how that feel…_ she looked at Donna as she hugged Jerry lovingly. _She's so lucky. She found him at such a young age. But she's like a forbidden fruit towards him. Jack's here interfering with it. _Kim sighed, _to be fourteen and find my mate._ She blushed, realizing that Donna was no longer a virgin if she had truly mated with Jerry.

Her blush faded as she looked at Jack. _He seems to have inner turmoil and his beast hasn't seemed to help at all._ _How come my beast doesn't communicate with me?_ Kim thought, clearly confused. _**Because you refuse to listen to me!**_ Kim gasped and almost threw Takeda off her lap, but composed herself. _**Oh my goodness, that was too good! I'm your beast, girl! I'm happy you opened up some communication.**_ Kim looked around, thinking she was crazy. Her beast was talking to her like Jack's would? _**Yes, I am. I can see you worry over Jack. Good, this'll be easy.**_ Her brows furrowed in confusion. _**Dammit, you don't know? He's your mate, dammit.**_Kim gasped and moaned in agony. _**You can talk to me… just think something**_**.**

Kim blushed at her stupidity. _Oops, I didn't know._ Her inner self laughed. _**Geez, you're so stupid. How else does Jack get responses out of his… speaking of that man, how was your first kiss?**_ Kim blushed and rolled her eyes. _I didn't kiss him back, if that's what you're asking. He didn't deserve it! He just pounced on me! It wasn't even romantic!_ As if she was imagining things, a different version of herself materialized in front of her. She looked like Kim but her eyes were blue and had water in flowing in the pupils. "Is that actual water?" Kim asked, pointing to her eyes.

Her beast laughed and she looked around, making sure no one was awoken by it. "**Doll, you worry too much. No one will wake… except for maybe Jack,**" she explained.

Kim sighed in relief but blushed. "Wait, Jack?" she yelped.

She nodded. "**Well, yeah of course. He's our mate. He senses you alone. Even me, and I live in you… unless you let me out. Jack can see me also. Anyways, to answer your first question, don't be silly. My eyes just look at way. Tells people I'm a Sirena… I lied; it says I belong to a family that lives under water. My natural eyes are just pure white. But I didn't want to scare you, so here I am!**" she squealed happily.

Jack opened his eyes and looked down groggily. He spotted Kim talking to… herself? He looked closer and the person looked at him. "Oh," he whispered groggily. "You both talk too damn loud."

Her inner self ran up the tree and looked in the eyes. Jack growled and she backed away slightly. "Kim! What are you doing?" Kim whispered-yelled.

Her beast ignored her and growled back at Jack. "**You have a lot of nerve for pushing us away, idiot.**"

Jack huffed and looked at Kim. "Call the bitch back in to your damn body. I want to sleep and she's pissing me off."

Kim blushed. "I don't know how to do that," she whispered.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Worthless excuse for a princess, were you not taught how to?" he asked rudely.

Kim shook her head and her beast snarled. "**You dick, I was going back anyways. Next time, call out your inner self so we can **_**all**_** talk like a family. Maybe even include Takeda, he needs to learn about his father and mother a bit more,**" her beast said.

Before Jack could say anything, she disappeared. Jack looked at her. "She's full of crap. I hate your inner self. Good night." Kim opened up her mouth. "No, I'm not your fucking mate, night."

He turned around so his back was facing her and went back to sleep. Kim huffed and pouted cutely. "Fine…" she whispered.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. _**Don't listen to him. He is our mate, whether he likes it or not.**_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim sat Takeda on Nightwalker, teaching him on to ride a rose. "Baby, you're too short. I'll sit behind you and you can hold the reins, okay?" Kim soothed the sad boy.

He nodded and immediately brightened. Kim grunted when she couldn't get onto the horse as smoothly as she wanted to. _Oh yeah, I was never taught how. I was just placed on a horse like a 'princess' would be,_ she grimaced. She sighed and looked around the campsite. Donna and Jerry had left to go 'hunting' for food. _I don't know what's more romantic, the fact this is like a forbidden relationship or for the fact Donna is fourteen and Jerry is a striking eighteen. _She thought for a whole. _The forbidden relationship wins._

She sighed and looked at Nicholas; he was still unconscious with Layla looming over him like a possessive dog. She shook her head and looked for Milton, but he was gone off somewhere with Julie. _Damn, I hate it when there are so many people prepared to mate or are already mated traveling with me!_ She sighed and looked at Jack, who was sitting on a tree stump, legs crossed in Indian style and hands on his knees. _ He's my only hope_. "Jack!" He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "Can you help me get on Nightwalker?" she asked.

She expected him to blow up and get mad, but not for him to actually _come_ and _help_ her. It shocked her. He carefully put his hands on her waist and picked her up, as if she were a feather. He placed her on the horse and Takeda yelped happily as Kim placed his hands on the reins, her hands over his tiny ones. "How far?" Jack asked unexpectedly. Kim looked confused and he sighed. "Dammit, how far do you plan on taking him?"

Kim blushed and thought for a while. "I think we'll go looking for food."

Jack nodded and jumped on behind her. She blushed even more as he pressed himself up directly behind her. His hands went over Takeda's and hers, causing her body to go on fire because of this simple action. Jack beckoned for Nightwalker to move and Takeda giggled. "Mommy, he's your mate!" Takeda giggled.

Kim blushed and looked at the male behind her. He showed no signs of embarrassment. _Either that or he's ignoring it and planning my son's death,_ she thought grimly, looking back ahead. She blushed every time the horse went to fast because Jack's body just pushed harder in to hers. "You shouldn't be embarrassed. After all, we are _mates_," Jack whispered in her ear.

Kim blushed, wondering what the hell happened to him. "Are you okay, Jack?" she asked, trying not to stutter.

He smirked on ahead. "Maybe we can be friends. I don't mind. Just no questions and kissing me, I'll be forced to murder you on the spot," he whispered in her ear. Kim blushed another shade of red. "Now, I'm only coming because I fear someone is watching my mate dearest. And dear I say I'm pretty possessive and over-protective. What is mine is mine. Now, listen up, you are not to have Jerry touch you inappropriately. Mainly because I'll kill him if he decides to hurt my sister, he's already dug his grave for mating with her."

Kim nodded and Jack moved even closer. "I won't try anything; I just want to be friends. So stop fucking tensing up, okay?" he whispered, almost seductively. "I understand you feel an undesirable feeling of lust for me, and its okay. I'm won't try jack shit."

She nodded slowly and relaxed a bit. _Good,_ she heard his voice in her head. She screamed and looked back at his smirking face. "You're in – why did – what the hell?" she stuttered.

Jack raised a brow and looked at Takeda's innocent eyes. "Stop swearing. He's only three, remember?" Kim nodded. "Good. Hunting should be fun."

Kim sighed and nodded again, yelping when his hand found its way to her ass, groping it unnecessarily. She turned around and slapped him hard across his face. Jack smirked. _Feels like I'm sixteen again._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim angrily hopped off the horse after going hunting with Jack for over three hours. They had gotten a lot of food and Jack did the manly thing of showing young Takeda how to hunt, but his hands had seemed to have their own mind. Over twenty times his stupid hands found her ass and left breast. Something told her getting slapped by females was nothing new to him. He seemed to have felt it before for he just smirked and went right back.

But she was a bit cautious. He was talking to her (although none of his emotions changed. In other words, Kim was trying to find some. Only amusement of being slapped had been shown) and being… uh, nice in his own perverted, cold and twisted way. Something was off. _Gosh, what happened to him?_ Kim thought in confusion. She sighed and took Takeda in to her arms. Poor boy had fallen asleep at some point during the hunt. She thought that Takeda sucking merrily on his thumbs was absolutely adorable.

She felt a blur run past her and saw Jack landing on the same branch from the night before. He looked to the sky and sighed, closing his eyes. She saw Clarissa walk up to the tree, glaring heatedly at Jack. "For crying out loud, what the hell happened? You haven't groped me since you were sixteen! Keep your hands to yourself or on Kim! I don't like you, fucktard!" she yelled.

Kim chuckled and Jack turned to looked at Clarissa. "Okay," he said, his eyes flickering to Kim. "I don't mind. I will _happily_ grope Kim's body."

Kim blushed madly and flipped him off with one of her hands. Jack smirked and closed his eyes and Clarissa gasped, hugging Kim. "He's back! I hope he tells you why he became cold. It's a very interesting story… I guess."

Jack looked down at them and rolled his eyes. _If this plan works, I can get rid of her before we reach the north,_ Jack thought. _**I hate you sometimes. Why do **_**we**_** have to share a mind? Yours is full of crap and shit. You're nothing close to nice but everything close to cold. Shit, get a heart and fix the ice block in your chest. Kim can help, if **_**you**_** let her. You're being stubborn anyways, I will…**_ Jack ignored his inner self's rant and looked at the night sky. _It's dark already,_ he thought. _**You good for nothing boy! Were you listening to me?**_ Jack snorted but didn't answer. It should've been obvious. He didn't want to hear how he was going to end up mating with Kim. In all honesty, he didn't want a mate. He was his _own_ person and didn't need another, he was going to change destiny. _Even if I have to kill her myself,_ he thought, ignoring the protests of his beast.

Sadly, Jack didn't realize the evil witch resting on a tree not too far, reading his mind. _He wants to kill her?_ She searched his soul for any regret but found nothing but malice, hatred and coldness towards the poor little Sirena Halfling. She smirked. _Oh Jack…_ she whistled lowly and watched as his head snapped up. He looked around and jumped off the tree, running in her direction. She fell to the ground, looking at the sword he had unsheathed and put in front of her. "Well, you heard."

Jack glared at her and gritted his teeth. "Listen here, witch, you won't be getting to anyone. Not Kim, not Takeda and _especially_ not my sister," he snarled.

His heart slightly warmed at the mention of protecting Kim, Ega had noticed. "I sensed your desire to kill the princess," she said.

Jack lowered his sword a bit and raised a brow. "What's your point?" he sneered.

Ega laughed and walked forward. She cupped his cheek and looked at him closely. He was truly a handsome being. Any woman would be lucky to bed with him. Ega felt a surge of desire through her. _Hmm, sex wouldn't be so bad. I mean, look at his muscles. And I am in need of some sexual company,_ she thought. "I can help with your desire," she explained. Her hands trailed lower until she had cupped him in her hands, massaging him thoroughly. "Yes, I can." He began to harden against her hand and she saw and _felt_ his desire for sex. "But first, you seem sexually deprived." Jack looked at her with sharp eyes. "I can fix that."

Before she could react, she was pressed up against a tree with Jack kissing her hard. Oh yes, she could sense his desire.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim doubled over in complete pain. Something was wrong and she knew. _**That bastard! What is he doing?**_ She couldn't ask her beast what was happening because she was beginning to see black spots in her vision. "Mommy!" she heard yelled at the same time as, "Kim!"

She couldn't hear them all too well, much less reply. _"Faster, Jack! Please!"_ She began coughing up blood and her hands were digging in to her stomach. _"You're so good!"_ She could see them. They were in front of her. Jack and some unknown female were having _sex_. Soon, her coughing turned in to vomiting, blood following with all the food she had been eating. She could hear the connection of their skins and Jack's pants and her moans. Tears surfaced in her eyes as she kept throwing up and coughing up blood.

The pain doubled and she found herself on her back, choking on her blood and vomit. "Flip her over!" Clarissa yelled.

Jerry picked up Kim's body and flipped her so she was throwing up the right way. "What's going on?"

Clarissa stood up, her eyes hard and cold. "He must've kissed her, because this shouldn't be happening to her," she replied, her voice wavering.

Kim began dry heaving, her stomach empty, and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth and stomach. _"Ah, yes, let your seed fill me!"_

That was the last straw. She screamed, her eyes going pure white. The pain had tripled and her body felt like it was on fire. "Mommy, are you okay?" Takeda asked, trying to run towards her.

Clarissa stopped him and everyone else. Kim's eyes went back to their original colour as she fainted completely. Donna ran to her, checking her pulse. "She's still alive!"

Jerry picked her up and they began cleaning her off, and putting different clothing on her. Clarissa looked through the forest, not seeing the Phoenix offspring anywhere. _I can't believe he actually… he could've… oh my goodness, he _hurt_ her._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Ega smirked as she watched Jack put back on his clothing. She bit her lip and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She could just _feel_ him pounding in and out of her, mercilessly. "You were so _good_," she purred.

Jack looked at her. His heart felt tight and he felt a bit of regret doing that. During the whole time, his beast was going crazy and it was angry. Jack had no idea why but he didn't care. It didn't _concern_ him if something happened to the girl. "What is your plan?" he asked her.

She smirked. "Yes, I should tell you that, but please. Let it be after another round."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Just when everyone (save the unconscious pair, Nicholas and Grace) thought Kim's suffering was done, the blonde's eyes opened and she screamed. Clarissa had asked Jerry and Donna to take Takeda away from the scene, not wanting to him to see his mother suffer. Kim's back was arching and she had gritted her teeth in pain. "It… hurts…" she panted.

Julie began crying, not wanting to see a friend like this. Clarissa bent before the blonde, nodding. "I know, I know. But it should be over soon."

But it wasn't. Twenty minutes had passed of Kim withering in pain and her body hot like it was going to combust soon. Clarissa had placed her head on her lap, brushing through her hair. "Will she be fine?" Milton asked. Clarissa nodded and Layla choked back some tears. "What's wrong with her? Why is this happening?"

Clarissa sighed when Kim screamed loudly, grasping onto her dress harder. "Jack is her mate, as we all know." They nodded, but still looked confused. "This wouldn't have happened if she had no intimate contact with Jack, but something tells me they've kissed before."

Kim closed her eyes, trying to blank out the pain. "We… did…" she panted out. "B – by the river bed… where…"

She didn't finish her sentence, but screamed again. Layla looked worried. "Oh my, what's going on though?" she asked.

Clarissa hugged Kim's hot body and kissed the top of her head. "Jack's with another. He's having sex with another."

Layla, Milton and Julie's eyes hardened. "H – How could he do that to her? That's his future mate!" Layla yelled.

Milton nodded, clenching his fists. "I have half the mind to hurt him, and he's my friend," he gritted out.

Julie didn't speak, she was too angry. How could he? Doesn't he know how much he's hurting her? Kim finally blacked out from the pain and Clarissa sighed. "Call back Jerry, Donna and Takeda. It's over, again."

_I can't believe him. He's so heartless._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack had returned after an hour of planning with Ega. He wanted to kill her and he was going to go according to their plan. _Finally, she'll be out my hair. What do you think?_ He asked his beast. There was no answer and Jack sighed. Suddenly, his palm felt like it was on fire. _W – What the hell?_ He opened it and there were two pictures forming on it. It was of a Sirena being circled with fire. His eyes widened and he gulped. _Is that a fucking _mating_ mark?_ He asked his beast again. _**It is. See, it shows up after you've accepted your mate. Kim has, therefore the mark had shown up on you. She should have one, too. But, your mark, the fire, is probably black and red, signalling betrayal. And as long as you decide to betray Kim, I am of no help to you. I will not respond to you after this. And I hope you feel the same pain you have bestowed upon our mate.**_ Jack waited for him to finish, but realized he wasn't going to talk again.

_Feh, you're full of shit. I know you'll talk to me soon. Just watch, you fucked up, beast._ He waited for a response, and then he felt something go cold and empty within him. _Shit, did he just… cut all connection from me?_ He gulped and looked up, sensing eyes on him. _When'd I get back here?_ He looked around and saw Kim resting on her, now conscious, brother's lap, asleep. Clarissa and everyone else were _glaring_ at him, save Takeda. "You're a complete bastard. I can't believe you," Clarissa hissed. "I was shocked when it happened but then I feared for her! You're going to betray her?" she asked, tears running down her face.

Jack scowled and looked away. "No," he replied coldly.

Clarissa shook her head in disbelief. "Her mark, Jack, it appeared today and it was _black_. Not the proper happily orange and red of your mark, but _black._" She shook her head and choked back her tears. "Unbelievable. I hope you're happy. She was suffering through unbelievable pain today because you decided to have _sex_ with another being." Jack's mouth fell open, realizing what his beast was referring to about _pain_. "You could've killed her. Thank goodness Nicholas and Grace have awoken. You hate her right?" he dumbly nodded, no words forming in his mouth. "Good, then getting to the north shouldn't be so hard since you want her gone. I. Hope. You're. Happy."

Donna wouldn't look at Jack when he stared at her. "Donna…" he whispered.

She shook her head. "I looked up to you. I thought you were the best brother ever. I never thought you'd betray your mate, though. You've always said how you wanted one. You have her, why are you doing this?" Donna asked.

Jack looked away from them and felt his heart clench. Something was wrong. He was feeling _regret_ and _anger_. And it was all for himself. He regretted everything he had just done, but no. He didn't want to act on them. "I don't know, but I don't need a mate anymore. I don't want to be tied down," he whispered, voice still cold.

Nicholas and shook his head. "Good thing you don't want to, because the more you cheat, the more you kill my sister. I just want to say something, though. You can try to change your destiny, but it won't work. Now that I know your intentions, we'll travel together, but stay _away_ from my sister and Takeda or I'll _kill_ you," Nicholas hissed his threat empty. "I like you Jack, but I don't like your idea of pushing her away. You'll kill her, and yourself."

Jack snorted and turned on his heel, jumping in to the tree. "Whatever, we leave at noon tomorrow."

He heard everyone preparing themselves for sleep and he closed his eyes. _What the hell is wrong with me? What happened to me? Why am I so cold and to my mate too?_ He opened his eyes and looked to the sky. _I feel… I should've known. Stupid beast was right; I'm feeling something for her. I want to protect her from everyone and everything, but I'm such a jackass. I'm going to hurt her. Suddenly, this plan isn't so appealing anymore._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

The next few days were quiet and cold. No one spoke to Jack and Kim was too scared to talk to him. He had hurt her, yet Kim felt compelled to forgive him. She _wanted_ to. But her fear of being hurt always spiked up. "Hey, Kim, how are you feeling?" Grace asked, placing a hand on hers.

Kim looked at the Ajola Halfling and bit her lip, looking back at Jack, who had just tensed. She sighed and looked at her hands. "I'm fine." The mark on her hand was beautiful but the fire was a striking black and red. She had no idea what it meant. "I hope I am, at least."

Grace nodded and continued walking ahead of Nightwalker. Kim couldn't help but look back at Jack, his back tensing again. _He hates me so much. He wanted to hurt me,_ she thought, tears in her eyes. _Shouldn't he at least try? I want to be his friend._ She heard him sigh, and then remembered they could speak to each other in their mind. _You shouldn't trust me, just don't. Your brother doesn't, so don't trust me either._ After that had been said, he didn't talk to her again. So Kim tried something. _Can't you just try and be my friend? We don't have to talk out loud but inside our heads,_ she tried to reason with him. She heard his soft laughter and her heart began to race. _If I refuse, chances are you won't stop trying, will you?_ He asked her, a light chuckle in his voice. Kim smiled. _Nope, you are right. I won't, so I suggest you take me up on my offer,_ she replied. She could sense the male smiling to himself and it felt genuine. _But why do you want to be my friend? Layla, Clarissa, Julie, Grace and Milton stray from me, not bothering to learn jack shit about me. Why do you care?_ Kim smiled and looked around at their group. _Because, even though you're probably plotting against me, _she saw him wince, _you want to hurt me, hate me, don't want me as a mate, everyone deserves a friend. And you're in need of one who'll be there to ask you about your day and to comfort you, you're not alone, Jack. I'm here, too. We don't have to mate, but we can be friends._

She waited for his response and sighed when he took too long, thinking he wasn't going to say a thing back. _If we don't mate, it'll be a friendship full of jealously, anger and pain. I'm a guy, I have needs, and I will have sex with other women._ Kim blushed hotly and he snickered. _I can feel your blush. You're so innocent._ She rolled her eyes and sighed happily. _Seriously, though, that pain you felt was me betraying you and deceiving you. You don't want me as a friend, or mate. I will only hurt you, Kim._

Kim shook her head and sat up straight on Nightwalker. _No, you won't. _She felt his confusion and elaborated on it. _I don't know why, but even though I was told you're going to betray me soon, my mother said a mate's bond is the strongest._ She blushed and felt him smile. _I know that when time comes, you'll protect me and I'll protect you. You won't hurt me, Jack_. Jack stopped walking, causing everyone else to. "Someone is coming," he announced, "But they don't seem evil."

They all nodded Kim furrowed her brows, wanting a response from him. Nicholas looked at his sister and followed what she was looking at, gritting his teeth. _She's way too nice for her own good,_ he thought, a little over-protective of Kim. He sighed, realizing that no matter what Jack did, Kim was going to forgive him and start fresh with him. He hated it, but they were mates after all. He'd do the same with Layla. _Where'd that come from?_ He thought in complete confusion, shaking his head and ignoring it.

Kim impatiently waited for his response, but instead was picked up off of Nightwalker. She screeched and slapped her kidnapper. "Ow, Kimmy, I'm not going to hurt you!" the person yelled, landing in front of the entire group.

Kim looked at the person and smiled. "Brody, you found us!" she exclaimed happily.

He picked her up and swung her around. He put her down and lightly kissed her on the lips. Kim blushes a light pink and Jack growled, feeling a bit possessive over Kim. Something in his chest felt like it exploded, erupting in pain. He ignored it, his eyes lighting on fire. Kim pushed away the male and Jack blinked, regaining a hold of himself. _Did he seriously just come out to be all possessive and shit?_ He still couldn't feel him. _It was… me?_ "Oh my gosh, Brody! Don't kiss me!" Kim yelled playfully.

Jack felt the pain in his chest blossom and he took off in another direction. Everyone looked at him in confusion, but said nothing. Clarissa raised a brow and smirked, along with Nicholas. _He's finally feeling pain of not being able to do that._ "Guys, let's make up camp here. We must wait for Jack to return."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

He stopped running and leaned against a tree, blood coming out from the side of his mouth. _Crap, that pain was unbelievable. _He wiped the blood away and looked to the sky. _Crap, shit, fuck, why the hell do I feel like ripping off his fucking head? She's not my problem!_

"_**Befriend her, make her **_**trust**_** you. Make her fall for you but don't mate with her."**_

"_**What happens if I fall for her, too?"**_

"_**You fall for another being? Oh Jack, you're too cold for that."**_

_**His eyes hardened, wanting to lop off her head here and now. But he didn't. "What do I do?" he asked coldly.**_

_**Ega jumped at the change in his tone. "Well, you do everything I said at first, be sure to cheat her more than once. Lure her to the northern kingdom, it her step-mother's family. Hand her ass over to them and leave. Leave without turning around and only come back to see her being executed for betraying her royal family and leaving. Don't forget, after you finish this all, lure her brother, mother and father there too." Ega laughed evilly. "After all that, you'll be free to live happily without a mate."**_

Jack growled angrily, hitting the tree hard, snapping it in half. _I can't. It's too painful! I don't want to hurt her! It's hurting __**me!**_

**Poor Jack… I guess. But yes, he feels like betraying her but at the same time, he doesn't want to because he's scared. ShockGang12, unfortunately, I'm not. I want to learn the language, though. It's pretty cool how you are Romanian. Hey, can you teach me some? **

**Anyways, the next chapter shall be here sometime next week. But hey, don't you guys **_**love**_** the long chapters I give you?**

**R&R.**

**HollowedLover1379**


	4. Chapter 4

IV

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Warning**_**: There will be some sexual scenes in this chapter. But if I may say this, it won't happen again for a long time. But let me be clear, I'm not actually going to write a sex scene between them. It's rated M for the sexual content and all the stuff that'll be said. Enjoy, I guess.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Ega was perched up in a tall oak tree, watching the Phoenix Halfling. He looked distressed and confused. She narrowed her eyes and searched his heart. Regret, heartbreak, and _pain_ were residing in it. Sneering to herself softly, she looked at the moon in the sky. He still hadn't returned back for his group. She could sense his _mate's_ obvious worry for him. _He can too, but he won't move._ She looked him up and down. He has scars and scratches over his body and they all looked recent. _He deliberately hurt himself… but why?_

She heard rustling in the bushes and hissed quietly at the scent. The Sirena Halfling, his _mate,_ had come looking for him. He had not moved an inch, not even to look at her. "Jack?" she whispered.

Ega watched how there were going to interact. He still hadn't move nor had he spoken one word. _Good boy, betray her so the _both_ of you die,_ she thought. A pout formed on her features. _If he dies, I will never experience sex like that ever again._ She watched the young blonde sit herself beside me. "You don't have to be alone," she whispered.

He remained like a statue. Not moving or speaking. She could feel the worry radiating off of the Sirena Halfling. The girl gasped, now recognizing his body. "Jack! Did you do this to yourself?" she asked. He didn't look at her, but he nodded. Ega growled softly. He was _responding_ to her. "We have to clean those wounds! Some of them are still bleeding profusely!"

As her hands went to his torso, he caught him, holding them tightly in his grasp. "I'm… fine," he gritted out in pain.

Kim shook her head and tried to pull her hands from his. "No, you're not! We have to medically attend to you!" she protested.

Jack finally looked at her and Ega gasped at the same time as Kim. Apart from the pain and regret in his eyes, he had lust in them. "I said I was… fine. Please, go away," he hissed out coldly.

Kim ignored the obvious lust in his eyes and tore her hands from his grasp. "I'm looking in your eyes, Jack. They're usually cold but you have pain and regret in them! What the hell is wrong with you? Why won't you let me _help_ you?" she asked in frustration.

Ega gritted her teeth when he gasped. She waited for him to say the nice things that were weighing down his heart, but he didn't. "I don't need you to help me! I'm fine by myself!" he yelled.

Ega could smell her tears as she lowered her head. The boy didn't move one inch. _Eh, I see. She cares for him but he's trying not to care for her. Fight your emotions, Jack. Do it,_ she thought bitterly. "I just want to help you and be a good friend," Kim whimpered.

Ega narrowed her eyes, watching a tear drop from her eye. It was glowing a bright white as it fell and hit Jack's body. The boy hissed at the contact, but it wasn't from pain. Ega saw the wounds that were once opened or scarring his body, heal nicely. It looked unmarred and fresh. Ega growled. _This is… mates _can't_ heal each other!_ She thought angrily. "Kim," Jack hissed. She looked up at him, her tears still falling down her face. "Stop crying."

Kim wiped her face and eyes with the back of her hand. Ega clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. _They're something else… not just mates because that is impossible. Phoenixes hate the feeling of water and they clean themselves in a different way. Their bodies clean themselves. Water should've felt painful for this boy, no less her tears,_ Ega thought extremely angered by the events going on before her. "Get some water," he demanded her. Kim looked confused and looked for a water bed. "Can't you summon water yourself?"

She nodded and closed her palm, opening it to reveal water coming out and forming like a rose in her palm. "Spread it all over my upper body." She looked at him in confusion. "Just do it!"

She jumped a bit and lowered her hand on his body. Jack hissed at the cool feeling spreading over his body. But instead of feeling pain, he felt ultimate pleasure from it. He narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "This is going to hurt."

Without having time to reply, Jack dragged his clawed like fingernails down Kim's arm. She hissed in pain and looked at him. "Y – You bastard!" she yelled. His hands lit on fire and she jumped away from him. He growled and grabbed her foot, dragging her back to him. She lay flat on her back and he straddled her waist. "Don't touch me when you're on fire!"

Jack just glared at her and placed his hand on her arm, slowly dragging it down. Kim hissed, just like Jack. But it wasn't a hiss of pain, but pleasure also. Ega narrowed her eyes at the same time as Jack. Her arm looked unmarred, no sign that she was ever injured. "Impossible," Jack whispered, looking at her skin.

Kim blinked and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

Jack grabbed her arm and she feared that she'd see blood coming out from the wound, but saw nothing except for the blood that _already_ poured out of the once opened wound. Jack got off her and stood up. "Let's get back to camp. We're going to need to leave here quickly and get to the next village. I need to talk to a… friend."

Without waiting for her response, Jack walked off. Kim jumped to her feet and ran to catch up with him. Ega, on the other hand, looked furious. Something wasn't right and she knew it. _I must inform the queen._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

They had been traveling all night, no one walking, but running with Jack. "Jack, what's wrong?" Donna yelled at her brother.

He didn't looked back at her, but he was alarmed. His stupid mate could heal him, as he could heal her. Something was off; mates _could not_ heal each other. Yeah, they'd die with each other, but they couldn't _heal_ the other one. _Fucking dammit, if I had you talking to me, I'd understand this more!_ Jack hissed at his unresponsive beast. "We're going to see Rudy," he replied.

Donna nodded and continued running. Kim was sitting on Nightwalker with Takeda, still confused from earlier events. How could Jack heal her, and she do the same to him? It didn't seem right, and Kim felt a little bit frightened. They came to a halt at village and walked in to it. "Jack! Donna!" everyone that saw them waved.

Jack only nodded, while Donna rushed to hug everyone. Kim saw some of the guys looking at Donna suggestively and she rolled her eyes. _You'd think this is their first time seeing such a busty female,_ she thought amused. _Then again, Donna's only fourteen. _Jack stopped and turned to look at her. "Give your horse to Nicholas or something and follow me," he demanded, waiting for her.

She nodded and slipped off the horse, handing the reins to Nicholas and Takeda to Clarissa. Before she could walk off to be near Jack, Clarissa grabbed her hand. "Your mark is now grey," Clarissa spoke loudly.

Everyone looked at Jack – but Brody –, knowing the meaning of the mark. Kim looked at it in awe, "It is. It looks nicer than the black." It contrasted beautifully with the red of Jack's mark. "What does it mean?" Kim asked.

Jack eyed her lazily. "Regret, now let's go."

Kim blushed and nodded, following the now leaving male. Clarissa smirked. "Regret after just a day? Something had to possess him to feel that way," she murmured.

Brody was still confused. "Uh, why does _my_ Kim have a mating mark?" he asked. "Who do I have competition with?"

Everyone looked at him as if he were stupid. "You don't. Jack has her and you don't. Move on," Grace sneered angrily.

Her eyes flashed with jealously and everyone raised a brow, even Brody. "W – Wait what?" he asked.

Grace crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "I'm hungry so I will be looking for food."

She stomped off and Clarissa giggled with Layla. It seemed so obvious.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack pulled back the blanket like entrance to a small, but decent sized hut. Kim followed him in, looking around. "Wow," she whispered. It looked like a normal hut with normal things, save the potions in on a shelf in the right corner of the hut. "Who lives here?"

Jack walked forward and sniffed the air, blanching a bit. "Dammit, Rudy, what the hell are you brewing _now_?" he hissed angrily.

A man walked forward, out of the shadows, smiling brightly. "Jack, my boy, welcome back!" he exclaimed happily.

Jack glared at him and covered his nose. Kim, who nose wasn't as good as Jack, sniffed the air. It didn't smell too bad. "Who's the girl, Jack?" the man asked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "She's supposedly my mate, Kim. I need your help," Jack replied with no emotions and a muffled voice. "But first, get rid of this –"

Rudy inspected Kim closely, scaring her a bit. "She's a pretty one, right Jack?" he asked.

Rudy grabbed her palm and looked at her mate. It changed from grey to a nice dark blue. "Oooh, Jack is jealous. It's good to see you two have mated."

Kim pulled her hand back and cradled it against her chest. "No… we didn't," she whispered.

Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. It was out of jealously and it felt like an instinct to him. Rudy raised a brow. "You never mated but you guys have a mating mark?" Rudy asked. He rubbed his chin. "Let me see your mark, Jack."

Jack growled and showed his hand. Kim also looked to. Her mark was a Phoenix on fire and water surrounding it. Jack's was a Sirena controlling water and fire surrounding her. "That's weird, this shouldn't be here," Rudy murmured.

He grabbed both of their hands and inspected it. "What the hell, Rudy? Why are you so worried about the marks?" he hissed.

Rudy didn't look at him, but narrowed his eyes at their marks. "Hers seems to be amber and yours is grey. She feels friendship and you feel regret. I won't ask, but this isn't right," he explained.

Kim looked at Jack. He was concentrating on his palm. "Flex your hands."

They did as they were told and Rudy narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" Kim asked.

He guided him to sit down and his comfy pillows as he crossed his legs in front of them. "Phoenixes and Sirenas don't mix well together so they never mate. Sirenas are born of water and Phoenixes are born of fire. This isn't right because you two shouldn't be together. This is something called Forbidden Mating," Rudy told them.

Jack pulled his hand away from Rudy's sight. Kim gulped. "Is this bad?" she asked.

Rudy nodded and his brows furrowed. "In every forbidden mating situation, both have died. The main reason being they couldn't handle the other's element. You two will die together, either from Kim's ability to control water or yours to control fire."

Jack's eyebrow twitched and he menacingly glared at Rudy. "Oh really, Rudy, then tell me why I'm still alive after she _healed_ me with water or why she's still alive after I healed her with fire?" Jack hissed.

Rudy's eyes widened considerably. "No," he whispered, moving away from them and grabbing a large book. "This is impossible. Only one case has happened like this before and those two are still alive."

Kim looked at Jack but he didn't look at her. "This isn't forbidding mating… is it?" Jack asked his voice less harsh and softer.

Rudy shook his head and flipped through the book quickly. "No, it isn't. Forbidden Mates die when ones element touches another. The last case heard was between a vampire and werewolf."

Jack's eyes widened. "Those two are…"

"I know they're far from compatible, just like Phoenixes and Sirenas."

Rudy stopped on a certain page and gulped. "I don't want to scare you two or anything, but you must mate immediately," he whispered.

Jack finally looked at the wide eye and frozen Kim. He licked his lips and looked by at Rudy. "Or else what?" he asked.

Rudy shrugged. "Nothing, really, but your bond is proven to be a powerful one," he replied.

Jack growled and cracked his neck angrily. "Fuck, Rudy! Just tell me why!" he yelled.

Rudy looked at him and shook his head at his impatience. "Because your bond is different, neither of you will die if one dies. You can easily heal the other with no problem. Your bond is different…" he trailed off.

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed angrily. "I know that, Rudy. I want to know why you're rushing me in to something I don't need."

Rudy looked up at the younger male and laughed. "I'm over three hundred years old, Jack. And everyone needs their mate!" he laughed harder. "Don't shit yourself; you need her as much as she needs you." Kim looked at her hands and raised a brow. Jack's Phoenix mark was now green. _He fears something,_ she thought. _Wait, I would I know that's fear?_ Her beast chuckled. **Look at you, following your instincts. How beautiful. I do wonder what he fears,** her beast replied. Kim smiled. "Now, what the hell do you fear, Jack?"

Jack growled. "I don't want to hurt her!" he yelled, startling both Kim and Rudy.

Her mark still had green, but it also had purple on some parts. **He feels compassion and fear? I see you're changing Jack, Kim.** Rudy placed a hand on Jack's forehead, making Kim's mark change from both fear and compassion to pink. Her beast giggled. **He's now annoyed.** "Are you okay?" Rudy asked worriedly. "You don't care for most people."

Jack growled and glared at him. "I care slightly for my mate. Do you have a problem?" he hissed.

Kim felt her heart beat slightly at his words. Rudy smiled widely. "I see, Jack. Do tell me why you're scared."

Jack cleared his throat and crossed his arms against his chest. Kim couldn't help but look at his bulging muscles. **Imagine those strong and delectable arms holding us as he fucks us senselessly,** her beast said. Kim shifted uncomfortable in her spot, clenching her tights together. Jack sniffed the air and smirked slightly. "She's a virgin." Kim blushed and his smirk became even wider. He dropped his hands and looked at his hand. _How beautiful. It's crimson. She feels a nice, beautiful and strong desire for me,_ he thought. His eyes flashed. "I don't want to hurt her."

Rudy recognized the look of lust in Jack's eyes and looked at their opened palms. "If you guys want some time alone… I can do that for…" Kim blushed and Jack glared heatedly at him. "Never mind!" he sighed. "Anyways, there has been only one case of this happening. And that was between a werewolf and vampire. This is called Immortal Mating," Rudy explained.

Kim looked at him confused. "But we're immortal already. All supernaturals are," Kim said.

Jack shrugged and looked at her, and then at his mark. It was brown for confusion. "Yes, you guys are. But regular mates would die if their other half died. With you two, you'd live forever," Rudy explained.

Jack smirked. "I like the sound of that," he said, licking his lips.

Kim's thought went somewhere else just watching him lick his lips. "I can smell your arousal," Jack pointed out.

Kim blushed and Rudy laughed. "Yep, that's Jack. Blunt to the bone," he snickered. He went serious. "I recommend that you two mate soon."

Jack looked at him, one eye twitching. "Listen, Rudy, there's no point of mating unless –" the man stood up and walked over to do something. "You're not listening!"

Rudy sighed and pulled out three cups. "I am. Are you two thirsty?" he asked.

Kim nodded and Jack shrugged. Rudy smirked and poured a cup of his own homemade juice in his cup and in their cups, a purple potion. He was told by other mates that the potion tasted sweet, like wine. "I hope you guys like wine," Rudy pointed out.

Kim nodded and Jack shrugged again. The man gave them their cups and Kim downed it down happily, whereas Jack sipped it slowly. "It tastes… sweet," Jack murmured.

Kim looked at him and nodded. "How come you're taking forever to drink it?" she asked.

Jack blushed and Kim raised a brow at his odd behaviour. "I've never… tried wine before." Kim 'ohed' and blushed at her stupidity. "It's nothing, anyways. I'm not rich and I don't have a home."

Rudy smirked when Jack finished his drink. In four hours, they'd be over each other. _That stubborn mule needed a little push,_ Rudy thought. _Although, Kim… she hasn't… well, she'll probably like it. Plus, I'm saving their life. If they don't mate soon, someone can easily kill them and Jack loves living._ "Well, you two should get some sleep." Kim nodded and they stood up. "Let me show you both your room."

They followed him down a flight of stairs. "You live underground?" Kim asked.

Rudy nodded and clapped happily, jumping up and down. "Yeah, isn't it awesome?"

She nodded and he opened a door, revealing a large room completely furnished. It had a nice blood red carpet and it had only one… bed. It was large with silk sheets. "Uh… where's Jack sleeping?" Kim asked.

Rudy laughed and pushed them in. "You're both sleeping in here." Jack's eyes widened and he glared at Rudy, running to the door. Rudy closed it quickly and locked the door. "And neither of you will be coming out until I see a mating mark on your shoulders… or neck… whatever. Good night."

He walked away, ignoring Jack's angry protests. Kim awkwardly stood in the middle of the room before walking to the closet. She sighed in relief seeing clothing for them both. "Fucking mage…" he hissed.

Kim looked at him in interest, "He's a mage?"

Jack nodded and went to sit crossed legged on the bed. "Yes, and he's good with his potions. I don't think we drank wine earlier," Jack explained angrily.

Kim looked at him alarmed. "It tasted like wine… but it had a tangy taste in it…" she whispered.

Jack growled. "Bastard gave us some type of love potion," he hissed.

Kim gasped and kneeled in front of him. "We'll be fine, if that's what you're asking. Just don't touch me or look me in the eyes."

Kim nodded and went to undress. Jack's good ears heard her untying her dress and suddenly the air became hotter and his pants were beginning to fit him less. _Fucking Rudy, I'll kill you,_ he thought angrily. "Why are you undressing?" he hissed.

Kim huffed, letting the dress pool around her ankles. "I sleep with only my under clothing on. I find it uncomfortable to sleep in a dress."

Jack, who couldn't help himself, turned to look at the princess. Much to his luck, and unfortunate life, she had been already staring at him. Her posture had her slightly bent over, hands on her hips, as her breasts spilled slightly out of the clothing. "God," he groaned out.

Kim blushed and looked away. Jack looked at his hand and just looking at the mark made him what to ravish her body sexually. It was fucking _crimson_.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Myra had torn off the head of a guard angrily. She was angry, no _furious_. She knew her husband had a mate and he had disappeared without a trace. Her plan was falling apart. She thought nothing could get any worst but then Ega came back, telling her that Kim and Jack were Immortal Mates. She was pissed. _I can't fucking kill them! He can heal himself with fire and she can heal herself with water. No Halfling should be able to control and form their supernatural parent's powers! I'm fucking mad!_

She threw the head at the throne room doors, blood spraying all over the room. She stormed back to sit on her throne. _I can't kill them… it's impossible…_ a smirk form on her features. _Maybe I don't have to…_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim and Jack laid together on the bed, space between them and their backs facing one another. Kim sighed and snuggled into her pillow happily. She felt the need for sleep and she was determined to get it.

Jack, on the other hand, had to keep himself from touching her. And _himself_, he didn't want to moan and have her reach over and touch him. He was going to fucking _rape_ her if it happened. _**Don't kid yourself, you wouldn't.**_ Jack's eyes widened. It was back. _I thought you were ignoring me,_ he said. _**Pish motherfucking posh, I got bored not being able to bothering your ass,**_ it replied. _**Now turn over and kiss her neck.**_

Jack growled softly, but found himself staring at her back. He gulped slightly and moved over until his body was touching hers. Kim gasped, feeling the male behind her. She gulped, feeling a bulge pressed against her bottom. _Is he…_? His hand came to rest on her hip and the other moved her hair back. "Jack…?" she whispered.

He grunted and kissed the back of her neck softly. Kim closed her eyes and sighed. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Jack growled and grasped her hip harder. "Making that stupid mage happy, shut up, alright?" he sneered.

Kim huffed and got up. "No! I will not have sex with you!" she yelled, turning around to face him.

She gasped. His eyes were _red_. Not the usual fire, but red. "Jack, are you…?"

He growled and sat at the edge of the bed, grabbing her waist. She fell down on his lap, her legs straddling him. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I fucking need this."

Before she could reply, Jack kissed her hard. His lips moved expertly against her inexperienced ones. **Let me out! I want to play with his beast!** Kim blushed and tried wiggling off his lap, but didn't work. In fact, she could've sworn he became harder as he grasped her hips harder. **Please let me play with him! You won't remember by morning and I'll tell you what happened! **Kim nodded and her eyes turned a dull.

Jack nipped at her lips, asking for entrance. Kim grasped his shoulders, opening her mouth, allowing him to stick his tongue in and explore it. She moaned happily and his hands trailed down to her ass, squeezing it hard. Kim growled against his lips and pushed him down on the bed. She broke the kiss and trailed open mouthed kisses across his jaw and down his neck. She nipped the junction between his shoulder and neck, making him groaned loudly.

His hips jerked upward, his hard on connecting with her hot core. Kim whimpered and moaned. She rolled her hips, grinding herself against Jack. His head tilted back as he groaned. Kim grinded harder against him and soon found herself on her back. Jack spread her legs open, lying in between them. He grinded his hips roughly against her core, making her moan loudly. Her hands wounded themselves in his hair, pulling on it tightly. Jack groaned attacking her neck with open mouth kisses. Kim moaned softly and Jack ripped the top half of her clothing open. He leaned up a bit to look at her perked and hardened buds. He smirked and kneaded her left breast. Kim whimpered and arched her back in to his hand.

He smirked wider and put the other one in his mouth. Kim's eye flashed bright white, loving the feeling of his mouth on her nipples.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Grace was lying on top of someone's hut. She glared angrily at the sky. _Wow, is my life jinxed? First I meet a group of other Halflings, and it happened to have a motherfucking stubborn and cold ass male. Then I fucking meet my mate but he seems to be attracted to Kim. Not to mention he's a fucking _human_,_ she thought angrily. She sighed and wondered about Kim and Jack's whereabouts. They've been missing for some time. "Grace?" she looked down and saw the human himself. "Hey, you're awake still?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "I know you're human and all, but you can't have Kim. She's going to mate with Jack and you can't do anything about it," Grace hissed.

He blushed and looked away from her. "I know… Nick explained that to me. I know I can't have her… I just… wanted to be with her. Halfling or not, Kim was one of the most accepting –" Grace's eyes flashed a light green. He gulped. "Grace?" he asked.

"I don't care!"

She jumped off the hut and ran off somewhere else. She was jealous and she hated it.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim groaned, the bright light hitting her closed eyes. She opened them up, one by one and sighed. It was morning. She tried to move her legs, but her limps seemed to be trapped with something else. She looked at the sheets covering her legs and saw someone else's entangled with hers. She blushed hotly, and then realized she was trapped in someone's embrace. Slowly, she turned her head and screamed loudly.

Jack woke up alarmed, sitting up. Kim took this time to grab the sheet from off the bed and wrap herself in it. She was happily there was another one covering up Jack. The said male looked at Kim and raised a brow, yawning. "What the fuck is your problem?" he hissed angrily.

She pointed at him accusingly. "You – I – where – what happened?" she stuttered out.

Jack looked at her and growled, looking at his hand. The mark was still there and it was fucking _grey_. "You regret it?" he asked her. She looked confused. "We mated last night. Do you regret it?"

Kim blushed and took a step back. "I do," he said. He was being honest. He did. "I didn't want a mate, so I regret this."

Kim gulped. "We could be –"

"Shut the fuck up and get dressed. I want to talk to Rudy before we leave. He wouldn't have made us drink that potion without a reason."

Kim gulped and squealed, looking away as Jack stood up in all his nude glory. "You saw all of me last night," he blandly said. Kim shook her head. "Oh, you made you beast come out." He snorted. "I'm mated to a fucking pussy. I hate my life sometimes." He licked his lips, sensing her discomfort. "I just wanted to say –" he gave her a slow, languid check out. "You have a very, _very_ sexy body. I plan on keeping it and remembering it to myself."

Kim squealed and ran in to the large closet, ignoring Jack's laughter as she closed the door. _That bastard! He can tell I'm uncomfortable with this!_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack stood in front of Rudy. He had rushed Kim out before Rudy had given him the reason. "What do you mean by _die_?" he yelled angrily.

Rudy sighed and looked at him. "Look, Maria and Hector told me that it's possible if you don't mate with each other you could die. Not mating with each other can make you both vulnerable. Mating gives you the other's abilities and strengthens your bond. Not to mention it's the reason you guys become truly immortal." Jack growled at him. "I know you're angry –"

"Angry? I'm fucking furious! You could've said _that_ last night instead of giving us that stupid potion! I would've gladly fucked her to save my life!" Jack yelled.

Rudy looked at him, furious. "Really, Jack, you would've? Donna came in last night and told me that you wanted to betray her! I don't see you wanting to help her or I cannot even see you caring for her!" Rudy yelled.

Jack took a step back, hurt. _'You fall for another being? You're too cold for that.'_ He gulped and shook his head. "No, I care for her a bit because she believes in me and _cares_ for me like a friend would. I'd gladly be her friend." Rudy's eyes widened. "I'm not completely heartless, like you think I am. But thanks for believing in me and fuck off."

Jack stormed out of the hut and straight to his group. He didn't feel like betraying her as much as before. Yeah, he felt like getting rid of her but it wasn't a desire he wanted as much as before. She actually cared for him and wanted to be there for him. He couldn't just kill her or even betrayed her. But he could get someone to do his dirty work. He could get Ega to do it herself. _**At least you care now,**_ his beast dryly stated. Jack stopped in front of the group and nodded. "We're leaving." He over looked them and narrowed his eyes. "Where's Grace?" Brody looked guilty. "Speak."

Brody looked at him in fear. "It wasn't my fault! She just took off north and –"

A loud scream cut him off. Jack turned north and began running, everyone else following him. Nicholas told Brody to get on Nightwalker so he'd be able to keep up pace with them. Jack was leaping on trees to get there faster. Soon, the smell of Grace hit his nose and he landed on the ground. He looked up at her. She was being held by some large being. "Fucking great, it's a giant."

Everyone arrived after him. Kim gasped and ran to stand beside Jack. "Grace!" she yelled.

The giant looked down at them. "Ah, more food, I was pretty hungry. So much Halflings," he said in a deep gruff voice.

Jack growled and glared at him. "I don't think, you nasty excuse for a giant," he hissed.

The giant looked at him, not liking the way the boy was slowly lighting on fire. "Phoenix offspring," he whispered. "Those taste the best."

Kim looked at him and gasped. Jack's fingernails kept growing until they were sharp claws. His eyes were red and the pupils were purple. _That's not the transformation of a Phoenix Halfling,_ Kim thought. **You're observant and right. Mate is not just a Phoenix offspring. He's more than that,** her beast replied. Kim gulped and took a step back from Jack. The giant's eyes widened. "Not just Phoenix," he sneered.

Grace screamed as he ran away with her. Jack's eyes snapped open wide as he chased him. Clarissa looked at Beauty. "Donna, I need to borrow your Chollima," Clarissa yelled.

Donna nodded and Clarissa grabbed Kim's wrist and Takeda's small hand. "Get on!"

They quickly got on. "Everyone else, follow! Jack's not half-human!"

They all nodded and raced through the forest. They spotted Jack and he looked more than a blur rather than a normal person running. _He's not a Halfling; he's much more than that._ Clarissa gulped and looked at Kim. The poor girl looked worried about Jack.

Jack, on the other hand, craved for the blood of the giant on his hands. His fanged teeth had grown longer and his claws were sharper. He sped up and when he got closer, he leapt in to the air, claws raised and prepared for an attack. "_**Die**_!" he yelled.

He brought his hand, slicing the giant in five perfect halves. Grace went flying into a tree from the impact. She heard a crack in her arm and tears eyes sprung to her eyes. She looked at her friend. He was _drenched_ in the blood of the giant, his eyes blood red with purple pupils, sharp claws and fangs. _I found it weird that he had claws and fangs. What is he?_ Grace's heart began racing when he looked at her. He looked scary and above all, murderous.

She gulped and watched as he slowly stalked towards her. "Jack!"

His head snapped towards the voice. He hissed and jumped away as Kim approached him. "_**Get away from me! I'll kill you!**_" he yelled.

Kim stopped approaching him upon seeing the promising look in his eyes. She took a step away from him and Milton walked forward. "You're half-Phoenix and half-shape shifter, practically hell's spawn," Milton stated.

Jack growled and charged at Milton, but was forced back by unseen force. Kim had her hands up, her eyes glowing white. Grace stood up and limped to Kim's side. "Kim?" she whispered.

Kim bit her lip. Her beast and she were fighting for control over her body. "Guys, Jack is out for blood at the moment." Milton nodded, watching as Jack came back, only to be thrown back again. "What kind?" she asked Milton.

Milton looked at him. "My father was a snake-demon, or shape-shifter. Whatever, but Jack, his mother must've been a dragon with a humanoid form. It makes sense. He's able to control fire whenever he wants and he had claws and fangs. Jack was half-Phoenix and half-Dragon. And Donna is a cambion but she's half-Dragon, too," Milton explained.

Kim looked at Nicholas and he nodded. He walked up to her and took control of the barrier. Kim stepped out of safe boundaries. "Kim! He'll kill you!"

Kim ignored them and walked towards him. He hissed and jumped back. "Nicholas, are you two truly Halflings?" Milton asked.

Nicholas sighed. "No, we're not. Kim doesn't know, so keep your mouth shut. We're also half-Addonexus; we're able to control every element out there, especially water. That's our stronghold, being half-Sirenas and all," Nicholas replied. "Our parents are mated and they're just like Kim, Jack, Maria and Hector. They're Immortal Mates." He sensed their confusion. "I'll explain it later when Jack is normal again!"

Kim kept approaching him but he kept moving away from her. "Dammit, Jack! We're worried about you!" she yelled.

He growled at her and Kim looked to the sky. There was a ball of fire landing before her. It crashed into the ground hard, sending Kim through the barrier. There was a bright glow and everyone closed their eyes, only opening it when it faded. They gasped. There was a women standing before them. Her hair was golden blonde and she had ruby red eyes. She was slightly tanned. Her robed were gold and white.

She had the sharpest claws and her fangs only showed when her mouth opened. She looked at them and back at Jack. "Settle down," she said, her voice melodious.

Jack had stopped growling but he still had a murderous look in his eyes. "You've finally been awoken," the woman said.

Everyone was confused. Nicholas dropped the barrier and bowed before her. "Adelaide the Queen of Dragons," he whispered.

Kim stood up, her arm burning from the pain of being thrown back. Her eyes turned blood red with her pupil changing from ruby red to purple. Jack stood up to attack the group. "Jack! Stop this instant!" she yelled.

Jack stopped running and turned to growl at her. She searched his eyes and gasped. "You don't recognize your mother!" she yelled angrily.

He froze and Donna gasped. "M – Mother?" she whispered, coming off the horse.

Jack fell to his knees, looking at the woman. Donna ran up to the woman and hugged her. "Mom, you're back!"

She hugged Donna back, her eyes never leaving Jack. His eyes returned to its normal colour. "M – Mother?"

Her eyes returned back to normal as she rushed to his side. Jack collapsed on her lap.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim sat by Jack's unconscious form. "So you're their mother?" she asked.

Adelaide nodded. "I am," she replied.

Layla looked at her confused. "But Jack said you had sea-green eyes and auburn hair… you're nothing like his description of you," she said.

Adelaide looked at her son. "I am not. I had a close mage cast an illusion spell upon me. I looked human, but I wasn't," she replied. "Girl, you're my son's mate, are you not?" Kim looked at her and nodded slowly. "He feels no love for you, not even like. You don't even feel that love in return, but your heart is showing to start liking him. He's cold. How do you manage to stay by his side?"

Kim looked down at the unconscious boy and shook her head. "We're traveling together. He's helping my brother and I get to the north," Kim explained.

Her eyes widened noticeably. "No! I will not have my children go back to the north!" she yelled, her pupils only changing its colour. "It's too dangerous!"

Nicholas shook his head. "It is not, Kim and Jack are Immortal Mates," he explained.

Adelaide looked at him. "Immortal Mates?" her eyes widened. "This is unbelievable. I am guessing you didn't mate with my son on your own accord, but Rudy had forced that fate upon the both of you." Kim nodded slowly. "As it is, you both could've killed one other if you hadn't."

She rose and walked over to Kim. She touched her cheek tenderly and her eyes glowed golden. "What are you doing?" Brody yelled.

She didn't answer him. After I few minutes, she released Kim and stood up straight. "Myra has returned?" she asked her.

Nicholas stood up and drew his sword. "How do you know her?" he asked angrily.

"It's hard not to know your own half-sister," she replied.

His sword dropped and he looked at Kim, who gulped. "Please, don't return us back there!"

Adelaide raised a brow. "Return back to the Western Kingdom? I shall not. My son needs you more than ever." She snarled loudly. "And I banished her from my kingdom to her father's kingdom. I do not appreciate the evil."

Kim relaxed visibly and Layla looked at them in confusion. "I see she plans on killing all dragons, phoenixes and sirenas alike. She's such a fool."

Clarissa rose. "Why'd you come here?" she asked.

Adelaide smiled lopsidedly at her. "I came to take my children back to my kingdom for a few days. I need to talk to them, alone. Especially Jack, he worries me most."

Everyone rose. "You can't do that!" they argued all at once.

Donna shook her head and rose. "She can. We're going back for just three days, though."

Adelaide smiled. "Fair enough, still be here in three days. I promise they'll be back."

Nicholas narrowed his eyes but nodded. She whistled and a large red dragon came down, landing in front of them. "Please, help me with my son."

The boys all help put Jack on the dragon. Donna got on and Adelaide followed after her daughter. The dragon began taking flight. "Keep Beauty safe!"

They nodded and watched them disappear in the morning sky. Kim sighed and looked up. _Be safe Jack._ "So, Kim…" She looked at the person. It was Clarissa and she was creepily smiling… as a matter of a fact, everyone was. "You kind of like Jack now, huh?"

Kim's face flushed and covered her face with her hands, ignoring everyone's laughter.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Myra smirked at the ball. He was gone. The possessive runt had finally left. _I can kidnap her now_, she thought evilly. She looked Ega and smirked. "Jack has left. Please, do go and kidnap her. Be sure to knock everyone out with those moths of yours… at least the black ones."

Ega smirked and nodded. "Well do, your Highness."

And she disappeared.

**Blah, blah, blah, I didn't like this chapter too much, but oh well. I hope you guys do. The next one, for sure, will be uploaded this Saturday. It took me five hours to write this one, I kept getting distracted. BurkelyDuffieldLover, I **_**loved**_** your review! It made me laugh! And swagmasterlol, I saw your review and my first thought was the word 'long'. I love long reviews! And yours also made me laugh. Your imagination amazes me! And you're also one of my faithful readers, always reading a book of mine! You're awesome! **

**Now, if you guys think I rushed them into having sex, don't expect that again for a long time. The next chapter and the other few ones to come will be about action and all that crap. They **_**had**_** to or else they could've potentially killed them and something else that'll be explained soon. And it has something to do with Jack and how he is.**

**R&R.**

**HollowedLover1379**


	5. Chapter 5

V

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack groaned as he woke up. He grunted, and opened his eyes slowly. "You're awake!" Donna exclaimed from above him.

He looked up at his sister and grunted again. He swallowed and groaned at the dryness of his throat. "W – Water," he croaked out.

Donna nodded and helped him sit up. She offered him a glass of cold water that was laid by his side. Jack eagerly drank it and sighed when it was finished. "How are we half-Dragon? This is so unexpected," he whispered.

Donna shrugged and their heads turned when they heard the footsteps of someone else. Their mother came into view with a frown on her face. "I am ready to explain myself." Jack growled, not trusting her one bit. Her face clouded over with hurt of not being trusted by her son. She clutched her dress tightly and bowed her head, almost as if she were ashamed of herself. "I – I didn't mean to leave. But one day when we were working, Donna left with a close friend; I was approached by my father. He had told me I was needed back at the Dragon's Mountain to rule over them, seeing as Myra was not going to inherit it." She gulped and looked at her feet. "I tore off a piece of my dress and cut myself that night, leaving blood on the ground. I wanted to make you believe I was dead… it worked. But now, I must protect you both. Myra is up to no good."

Jack snarled and hugged Donna close to himself. "How nice," he hissed. Adelaide gasped, tears now running down her face. "How long have I been out, Donna?"

Donna was looking at her hands in sadness. "Two days," she whispered.

Adelaide walked over to Jack and touched his cheek. He growled and bit at her hand, causing her to quickly retract it. She cradled it against her chest and whimpered softly. "Jack… I didn't…" he stood up slowly and grabbed a hold of the wall next to him. "You're not in proper condition to –"

His eyes flashed red and he growled. "Shut up!" Adelaide flinched and stepped away from him. "I spent my whole life thinking my father was an evil bastard, but he's apparently not! He's just like me!" Adelaide looked ashamed and guilty. "Then I find out that my _mother_, the woman I looked upon and loved with my entire life, wasn't dead! I lived for eleven years, caring for my sister! And she was only two, going on three in a week! You left before we could celebrate together! I'm not your son and you're not my _**mother**_!"

Adelaide fell back on her butt and covered her mouth. Jack lost his balance and fell to the ground, Donna hugging him. "You had no right to bring me here." Adelaide couldn't stop the tears. "I trusted you. You made me _believe_ that I was human for all my life and I'm here now, figuring out I have more than one heritage. You're unbelievable and I don't trust you anymore."

The words cut her like swords. Adelaide nodded and looked at Donna. The young girl smiled at her and nodded. "I would like you –"

Jack interrupted her. "No, Donna. She's not worth your time," he hissed.

Donna gasped and Adelaide stood up. "I – I understand the way you feel, but you're still my son and I love you with my all," she said. "Please, stay one last day and I will send you on your way back to camp."

"How was it triggered?" Jack abruptly asked her.

Adelaide turned her back to him and looked at her hands. "When you mated with Kim, it had awoken your dragon blood."

Jack scoffed and Adelaide blinked back tears. "Would you like to eat with –?"

"I'll be fine if you just brought it to me in here."

Adelaide nodded and walked out of the chamber he was laid in. Donna sadly watched as she closed the door behind her. "Oh, Jack! That was harsh," she chided him.

Jack didn't look at his sister nor did he reply. _I just hurt my own mother. Not to mention I'm preventing Donna from seeing her. What the hell is wrong with me?_ "How do you think my dragon will be awaken?" his sister asked him.

Jack sighed. "I don't know. And I don't particularly care right now, Donna."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim looked at the fire burning. No one had said more than one word to anyone, even Takeda and he was pretty talkative. Without Jack and Donna, they all felt empty inside. Especially Kim, she felt so empty. Nicholas told her that without your mate by your side, you'd feel extremely empty because their presence brings you comfort.

She sighed and closed her eyes, hugging Takeda closer to her. _Are you okay, Jack?_ She thought. _Yeah, I'm fine and so is Donna. Don't worry about us._ Kim smiled slightly and sighed with relief. Suddenly, she shot up alert, knocking Takeda off her lap. "Kim, are you okay?"

She could feel someone evil presence near. Not to mention she could _smell_ their horrid stench. _Since when do I have good senses?_ She asked herself. "Someone's coming this way. And they're neither good nor human. Be prepared," she explained.

Everyone rose, standing protectively around Takeda, who happened to be very scared. They had their weapons or powers prepared. Kim formed a sword out of ice with her hands. Suddenly, someone's familiar and evil laughter was heard. "Well, well, well, where's Jack to protect you all?"

Ega appeared out of the shadows and Kim narrowed her eyes angrily. "Leave," she hissed.

Ega smirked and bared her teeth. "No."

She charged towards them and Nicholas jumped before his sister, protecting her. Ega growled and jumped back, blowing black moths before them. Nicholas grunted and Kim put up a barrier around them without knowing, causing the moths to burn off and die as soon as they hit the barrier. Ega growled and narrowed her eyes.

The barrier was purple and it was strong. It was going to take a lot to bring it down. She jumped back when Clarissa ran to attack her, and then jumped back to kick her across the face. She went flying, hitting the tree hard. Kim stood there and growled, not making a move.

Soon, Milton and Julie ran after her, their swords raised. Ega smirked and blew air at them, making them freeze. She laughed and raised her hand, turning it around. Their swords were now pointed directly below their rib cage. "Say bye."

She put her hand down and the swords drove into their stomachs. Layla and Brody ran to their sides and began attending to them. Kim's hair was flaring all around her, and her nails were growing longer and sharper. Ega hadn't seemed to notice this, though, as Nicholas and Grace ran after her.

She squealed with enjoyment and forced them back with some invisible force. They flew back and the smell of everyone's blood hit Kim's nose. Ega laughed and raised her hands, black mist circling the group. "Have a good taste of my – huh? There's a white barrier?"

She watched as Kim walked out of the barrier and approached her. She took in the blonde's new look. Her strawberry blonde hair had streaks of red and blue through them. Her nails were as sharp as Jack's in his dragon form, maybe even sharper. She had somehow grown fangs. But really scared her was the fact her eyes were a light blue and her pupils were red.

Ega sensed a strong aura around her, one that rivaled Jack's. And in her hands, she was holding an ice sword and one of her swords. Ega wouldn't have been scared… had the sword not been on fire. She took a step back and Kim smirked evilly. "**Daddy was so evil; I inherited his evilness in my heart.**"

Without saying anything more, Kim charged at her with unbelievable speed. She brought the ice sword down, striking her chest. Ega went flying into a tree behind her. Kim looked at her and growled. "**I'll kill you for hurting my friends!**"

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack was relaxing when something within him started pulsing. Donna must've heard it because she looked at him and gasped. _**It's mate! She's in trouble!**_ He opened his eyes slowly and sighed. He had been leaning on the wall behind him, one leg propped up and his arm resting on it. _I feel that she's going to be fine. I know you feel it also, so leave me be._ "Jack, why can I hear you pulsing?" Donna asked.

Jack looked at her and shrugged. "Kim's beast has taken over. I can feel it, and I just know she'll be fine," he replied, not looking at her or changing his position.

Donna gasped and stood up. "That means Jerry and the others are in danger!" she exclaimed.

Jack looked at her and she sat down in fear. "They'll be fine. Kim is watching over them. Have faith in her, Donna. She won't let them fucking die, not in her state at least," Jack snarled.

Donna swallowed her fear and clutching her shirt, nodding her head slowly. Jack leaned his head back on the head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _I know she'll be fine._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Ega coughed up blood and was sent flying back when Kim sent a hard kick to her face. She grunted in pain and wiped her mouth. She spat out the blood in her mouth and growled angrily. "Dammit, bitch! Calm down!" Kim ran after her and Ega's eyes widened. Kim's running had created a strong gust of wind around her, causing a tornado. "What the hell…? Addonexus' are all dead," she whispered.

In the tornado, Ega saw fire, water and leaves circling in it. She gulped and screamed. "**Tornado of death!**" Kim roared.

Ega screamed and her eyes turned black as the spinning cyclone hit her hard. Kim fell to the ground, breathing hard. The screaming became louder and Ega began thrashing because of the pain. A black cloud covered Ega and she completely disappeared with it.

Nicholas looked at his sister with wide eyes and ran over to her. She looked completely normal again as she looked at her brother and smiled at him. Nicholas smiled back at her. "You did it, you killed Ega," he whispered.

Kim furrowed her brows. "W – What was that tornado thing about?" she asked, her voice raspy.

Nicholas gulped and Kim sent him one last smile. "I'm so tired."

Before he could say anything, she fainted in his arms. Nicholas looked at his sister's peaceful and calm sleeping face. _He had awoken her true powers like she did for him. _He frowned. _They are truly Immortal Mates._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack and Donna sat on their mother's dragon, preparing to go back to their group. Jack, still as angry and cold as ever, ignored his mother while Donna struck up a conversation with her. "Jack." He looked at the woman with a cold stare. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You didn't deserve to feel as lonely as you have for half your life. But I want you to know that I'll always love you. You're still my son and I want you to have this." He looked at the small red and blue lizard in her hands. Donna gasped. It had spiked on its tail and its eyes were red. "Please. It's a dragon," she explained. "He can help you on your journey."

He looked at her and back at the dragon. Pursing his lips, he nodded and took the dragon from her. "I don't understand how this thing will help me," he stated coldly with a curl of his lip.

She smiled at him and gestured to the dragon. "When you're travelling, it expands into a large dragon. He can hold up to thirty people on his back. But be careful, he's like every other creature alive; he needs food, water and sleep. Do not forget that."

Jack nodded at her and looked down, seeing his group below them. The dragon landed and Donna and Jack got off it. "Please, take care. In the near future, I shall return."

Donna nodded and waved to her as she left. Jack did nothing but walk towards their group. When they arrived there, the first thing that caught his eye was Kim's unconscious form. "What the hell happened?" he asked lowly and dangerously.

Everyone looked at him and gulped. "She used up too much of her powers and fainted." Nicholas approached him. "Like you, her other side has awoken. Not to mention, neither of you can control your powers. You need practice before we can continue on. A few weeks will suffice. There's a village up ahead, one full of supernaturals, both half and full. We can go there and have people help the both of you train," Nicholas explained.

Jack narrowed his eyes and huffed, looking away. "Whatever. Just let her ride this creature," he explained, dropping the red and blue dragon on the ground.

Nicholas and the others raised a brow but gasped when it transformed into a large dragon. Jack took off towards the village and Jerry helped Kim onto the dragon, along with Layla and Clarissa. He shook his head and sighed. "Some people never change, even if they see their mother again."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim woke up to the sound of fire clacking behind her. Her blurry eyes blinked a few times before she regained her proper vision. She groaned a bit and tilted her neck to look around the small room she was in. She gulped as she heard the soft snoring of someone behind her. She turned on her side and saw Jack sleeping soundly, sword in its sheath by his side.

He looked so calm and peaceful. Kim smiled and tried to stand, but her legs felt like jelly and she fell back down with a soft thud. Jack's eyes snapped open and his gaze concentrated on her intensely. He watched as she tried to stand up. "You're too weak," he said.

Kim gasped and looked at him intently. He kept their gazes there before looking away and gulping. _What the hell? How am I being turned on by just looking at her?_ He asked himself. "You've been unconscious for a whole week." _**Isn't it obvious? She's your mate now, anything she does will potentially turn you on,**_ his beast replied. Kim gasped. "No, don't. It's alright; we're taking a break for a while. We're just going to lay low for a while. We all need to get stronger and shit like that," Jack explained standing up. "I'll get you some food, alright."

Kim nodded and watched him walk out of the room. She relaxed and just sat in her spot glumly, waiting for Jack and her food. _I was out for a whole week? Was Jack watching over me?_ She thought to herself. She sighed and shook her head. _Nope, that sounds do far-fetched. Yeah right, Jack watching over me? _She placed a hand over her heart. _But the thought of it makes my heart race wildly. _She closed her eyes and bit her lip. _I must really like him_. She heard her beast chuckle loudly. **This is so priceless! Of course he was watching over us! Now, about this whole liking Jack thing, how long have you felt this way?** Her beast asked her. Kim blushed and shook her head.

_Dammit, you're not supposed to be listening!_ Her beast ignored her and asked, **seriously, I want to know. Do I sense Addonexus-Sirena and Phoenix-Dragon offspring? Oh, I'm prepared! I cannot wait! But mate only feels friendship for us. That's such a pity.** Kim growled lowly and didn't think another thought after her beast finished. Jack walked back into the hut annoyed, along with a happy Layla. "Kim, you're finally awake!" she hugged the girl tightly. "Jack was being so mean; he wouldn't allow us in the same room as you! What a meanie! But he was worried, and that's all that matters here," Layla explained. "How're you feeling, sister?"

Kim blinked a few times before answering. "_Huh_?" she said.

Layla blushed and smiled widely at her. "Your brother and I are mates!" she exclaimed happily.

Kim blinked again and gaped like a fish. "_Huh_?" she repeated.

Jack snorted and gave Kim a bowl of rice with chicken. "Leave her alone, Layla. She's been out for three weeks now, she doesn't need your trouble," Jack stated, pushing Layla out of the way and sitting in front of Kim. "Eat."

She didn't need to be told twice. She happily ate the meal in front of her while watching Layla for any mating marks. "Where is it?" she asked after swallowing.

Layla looked up at her. "Where is what?" she asked.

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Your stupid mark, dammit," he hissed.

Layla stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not like you and Kim. Nicholas and I don't need to mate so soon. Plus, he wants to get to know me better," Layla replied in a dazed state.

Jack scoffed. "The amount of emotions you show disgusts –"

"That's so sweet!" Kim clapped, forgetting about her food. "So, how's it going? When'd you figure it out?"

Jack's brow twitched angrily from being interrupted. Layla smiled brightly. "I'll tell you later, but right now, lover boy here is angry," she replied sitting up, ignoring Jack's protests. "See you soon, Kim! Tomorrow morning at dawn we start training!"

Layla skipped out of the room and Kim looked at Jack. "Training?" she questioned him.

Jack nodded. "I mentioned it before, now eat. You need energy for training tomorrow. We'll be doing long induced hours of it, so be prepared," he stated blankly.

Kim gulped and nodded slowly. "But... why?" she asked.

Jack glared at her and she flinched. "Why you ask? Well, for one, none of us can control our powers, so we need help."

Kim huffed and finished her food quickly. Jack snorted and lay down, closing his eyes. "Get some sleep."

She looked at him as if he grew two heads. Sleep? She didn't need any! She had been sleeping for over three _weeks_. She didn't even know it was possible to knock out for three weeks. _Did I use up that much energy?_ She sighed and looked at Jack. He was snoring softly and was on his back, a hand resting lightly on his stomach. She smiled and slowly lay down to sleep. _Good night, Jack._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim was thrown to the ground again by the instructor. She groaned and looked to the sky. "I can't do this!" she complained.

"Is she always like this?" a feminine voice asked. She heard Jack snorted and murmur something that she didn't understand. "Oh, she is, I see. This won't work. Doll, please get up and do not waste my time."

Kim sat up and looked at the dark haired woman. It was a native from the woods and was fully kitsune** (1)**, something that scared the wits out of Kim. Her skin was darkly tanned, her hair, all the way down her butt, was braided nicely. Her creepy too light green eyes stared at Kim with no emotion. She looked at Jack and shivered. _They're both so cold. I wonder if they can turn our current summer into winter with just one look to the sky,_ she thought both amused and frightened. **I'm going to laugh if he says something about that comment,** her beast said. _And I did, get up dammit._ She stood up and looked at the rest of their group. Their training was going just as smooth as Jack's. All of them learned to channel their inner powers and change the colour of their eyes, yet she was having trouble and every time she tried, she was thrown on her ass by the instructor who just came at her.

Sighing, Kim pouted sadly, hoping to get out of training. "Can I leave? I'm hungry!" she complained.

All instructors stopped training their pupils to look at her. The dark haired woman stormed up to Kim with Jack and hissed, "Is this some kind of joke to you? You're wanted by a whole bunch of people and you just want to eat? I don't think so! Learn to channel your inner powers before you are able to eat!"

She turned on her heel and walked off. Jack was about to follow but wind was whipping around Kim's body, engulfing it in a tornado like cyclone with leaves and twigs. Her hair was blowing around her and her body glows a bright white. _Is white the colour that makes it known she's changing_? He thought. "I'm hungry so let me go!"

The instructor smirked slowly and turned around. "Good, you channeled it. Had I known earlier it was channeled by anger, I would've done something earlier. You may eat."

Kim calmed down and ran off happily. Jack looked to the instructor. "Victoria, what are you planning for her?" Jack asked.

Victoria looked at him and sighed. "Complete and absolute hard training, she needs to learn to channel it without getting angry."

Jack nodded and looked at the sun in the sky that was covered by clouds. "I agree, but how will you achieve that?" he asked in the same monotone as her.

She looked at Jack and smirked lazily at him. "Easy, she'll have to put her mind to it. She's always unfocused so it never works out."

Jack looked at her and scowled. Kim was always unfocused? He didn't believe that. She was the most focused person he has ever met. _What the double fuck? Why am I thinking _good_ of her?_ He thought angrily.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim was hiding from Victoria's presence. The woman scared the blonde to death. _Just who the hell forces you to fight people you're practically scared of?_ She sighed and looked at the moon in the sky. "You can't possibly be scared of Victoria, Kim."

She looked down at Jack from her tree. In no time, Jack was seated beside her, their legs and arms touching. She felt a jolt of shock run down her arm and shivered. This did not go unnoticed by Jack, however, but he ignored it. "But I am! She's forcing me to find my inner powers without getting angry, its hard Jack!" Kim complained.

Jack chuckled a bit and looked at the crescent moon in the night sky. "It isn't, actually. You just need to think of something you're willing to protect, Kim." She looked at him in confusion. "Take Takeda for an example, you'd never let anyone hurt him. Think of someone trying to harm him and you'll transform," Jack explained.

She nodded and swayed her legs slightly to the music playing below. "How long do you think we'll stay here?" she asked him.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, but I've decided we're going to try and defeat your step-mother and northern royals. It'd be better for the world and that way, you can raise your little sister to be good," he said.

Kim looked at him in shock. "Jack, are you sure?" she asked him. He nodded and sighed. "Jack… you're going to help us?"

He finally looked at her and gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, I want my aunt to be dead."

Kim's eyes widened. "Want to know why I am the way I am?" Kim shook her head and he smirked. "Good, I wasn't actually going to tell you."

She laughed a bit and Jack's heart soared at the thought of making her smile alone. _**Ooh, is Jackie boy falling for his mate now?**_ His beast taunted him. Jack looked away from her and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Jack," he looked at her and she offered him a small smile, "Thanks, for everything. You have a heart although you make yourself seem like you don't. It's big and nice. You're a good person, although you don't show it."

Jack held her gaze and smiled at her. It was small, but got Kim's heart moving. "No problem."

They didn't look away and Jack began leaning in. Kim forced her smile down when he came closer. She could feel his breath on her lips and she smiled. She leaned in, closing the gap between them. Jack smiled slightly into the kiss, but pulled away, realizing what he was doing. She looked at him in confusion and he shook his head, jumping off the tree and disappearing from her sight.

Kim touched her lips, feeling the after effects of the kiss. _I can still taste him on my lips._ She looked to the moon and smiled a bit. _Okay, I have a small crush on him._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Myra hovered over Ega's unconscious form. She scowled and stormed out of the room angrily to her throne room. She had her hands hover above the crystal ball she owned. "I want to annihilate the village they're in! Destroy it with giants, _hungry_ giants!"

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim awoke on the tree she was on the night before to Takeda's small voice. "Mommy!" he squealed, trying to climb up the tree.

Kim yawned and stretched her limbs out in front of her. She looked down and smiled at the sight of Takeda trying to climb up the tree. She raised her hand up and heard Takeda's small scream. She looked down again, but Takeda was right in front of her, on the ground from below. _What the hell?_ She thought. She picked him up and jumped off the tree in one leap. She looked at the levitated ground and back to the village, not even realizing she had left burnt footsteps behind.

When she got back, she walked over to her brother, who was training, and pushed him back. "Kim!" he yelled in shock.

Balancing Takeda on one hip, she pointed at him angrily. "I just levitated the ground back there! What the hell is going on?" she asked him.

His eyes widened. "You can control your powers without transforming?" he asked out loud.

Everyone froze and looked at Kim in shock. _"That's unheard of!" "She's not… she can't be!" "She needs to be trained some more! It'll help her powers!"_ She took a step back. She was receiving glares, looks of astonishment and hatred. She felt dejected and unaccepted at the moment. "Mommy," Takeda whispered, sweetly kissing her cheek.

Kim gulped and looked intently at Nicholas. "What am I?" she asked.

He looked around the field. "An Addonexus and Sirena, I am too. Mother didn't want you to know until your powers were revealed." Kim kept walking back. "Your Addonexus side is evil clashing with good. You actually inherited dad's old evil side. That's what this training is for… to control and lock away this evil."

Kim gasped and looked at her feet. "How come yours isn't?" she asked in a low voice.

Nicholas shrugged. "I must've inherited mother's good side only," he replied, "I'm so –" She wasn't having it, she ran, with Takeda in her arms, too. "Kim, come back!"

Jack looked Nicholas before taking off after Kim. Nicholas' lips thinned and he sighed, returning back to his training. _Bring her back, Jack._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack found Kim hugging Takeda tightly and crying. "What the hell, Kim? You're not a freak!" he yelled.

She looked at him and shook her head. "I am! You're not supposed to be able to control your powers without transforming!" she yelled.

Jack bent down in front of her, grabbing Takeda from her grasp. "Just because you feel dejected and shit, Takeda doesn't need to suffer by being suffocated!" she sniffled and looked at him with wide eyes. "Dammit, Kim, I can control my powers without transforming too! I was known as a freak from since I was young, but I could give a shit, man. It makes me unique and I'm happy to know that I'm like every other Immortal who can control their powers that way. It's nice to know," he stated.

Kim looked at him. "Immortals always go insane!" she retorted.

Jack rolled his eyes. "No shit and they're not actually called Immortals. They're called Creatura Rea," Jack murmured.

Kim threw her hands up in frustration. "Even better, I'm known as an 'Evil Creature!'" she yelled.

Takeda looked up at Jack and screamed. "What boy?" Jack hissed. Takeda pointed to the village and Jack stood up quickly, along with Kim. "The village is under attack!"

Jack gathered Takeda in his arms and raced through the forest, Kim hot on his heel. He froze seeing what was attacking it. "Giants," he whispered.

Kim's eyes widened, seeing mothers and their children fleeing while fathers fought against them with their friends. She screamed, seeing a giant eat a kid without a second thought. Her eyes flashed and she ran forward. "KIM!" Jack yelled.

She couldn't hear him. Her body wanted to kill. She felt the need to see and smell the blood of the giants or anything on her hands. **Yes, kill, Kim. Kill the giants, then everything in your path.** Kim listened to the voice as she lopped off a giants head and cut his body in half.

Jack's widened at the scene and put Takeda high up in the tree nearest to him. _**Mate feels evil!**_ Jack ran to the village, ignoring Takeda's scared calls after him.

Kim smirked wickedly, cracking her knuckles as she jumped up and shoved her hand through a giant's chest, pulling out his heart. He fell back and she tossed the heart away from her. Nicholas' eyes widened. Kim was in the middle of bloodlust and it wasn't looking all too good.

She ran after another giant cut off his arm. It howled in pain and fell back on an empty hut. Kim smirked in satisfaction, her nails and fanged teeth growing. Jack gulped and stopped just a few feet from her. She looked like a Dragoness and not like Addonexus or Sirena. "Your blood is consuming her and colliding with her evil side! You need to stop her!" Nicholas yelled, rushing everyone in the village out to safety.

Jack nodded and walked forward, grimacing when she ripped his heart out of his chest. "KIM!"

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were as red as blood, the iris and pupil looking no better. She hissed at him and leapt towards him, claws in position to strike him.

**I'm feeling evil! Love that cliff-hanger? I know I do! Boy, oh boy, what'd Kim do to Jack? Or what did Jack do to her? We'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Mwahahahaha! R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	6. Chapter 6

VI

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack was thrown back by the force of Kim's attack. He hit a tree and grasped his right arm, hissing in pain. _She actually struck me. Nice to know she's been taken over by her evilness,_ he thought bitterly. He saw her coming after him and rolled out of the way in time. She struck the tree with those claws and screamed in anger. _More like a fucking howl. She sounds like a dragoness in birth._

She looked at him evilly and he stood up quickly. "Kim, this isn't you. Stop with the fucking bloodlust you fucking crave," Jack hissed in anger _and_ pain.

Kim tilted her head and Jack saw her eyes flash from normal back to its current colour and state. _I'm so fucking fucked._ She charged after him and he jumped back, feeling dizzy from the blood he had lost in his right arm. _Fucking shit! What do I fucking do?_ He growled when her claws caught his abdomen. _**For one, stop thinking and swearing! She can still hear your thoughts and is enjoying your current fear of her being. Just tackle her and give her a tiny kiss, boy.**_ Jack rolled his eyes and looked around the area, only to be thrown in to an empty hut on fire by Kim.

_Fuck it! She's strong and angry!_ He thought, wanting to just run at the moment. _**That's because she holds the title of the –**_ Jack ignored his beast and continued to try to dodge the angered blonde's hits. "Crap, Kim! Think of Takeda, he'd want his fucking mother back, wouldn't he!" Jack yelled.

Her face darkened and she brought down her hand, swiping his cheek. Jack staggered back a bit, wiping blood from his face. _Crap, she's angry now._ He looked around the hut and grabbed a piece wood that had fallen. He looked at her slowly approaching form and threw it at her, making her fly into the wall behind her.

He took her down time to escape the burning hut. _And just how the fuck do you burn down a village without touching it?_ He looked back, not liking how she was catching up with him. _**She's the reincarnation of the last Chimei-Tekina Hana! Either that or the power had been transmitted to her, seeing as no one knows if the last one is still alive!**_ Jack's blood chilled; not liking the competition he was up against. _Fuck my shit; I'm in a load of fucking shit. Dammit, you _stupid_ beast! Why didn't you warn me earlier!_ He growled and looked back again. _Damn,_ she was in his face already ready to strike him. _**Kiss her!**_ Jack growled and she jumped back, landing on the balls of her feet, hands between her now opened legs.

She was snarling at someone behind Jack, so he turned. His eyes widened, seeing a blonde female behind him. "I thought Sirenas only lived water," he stated backing up.

A man walked out from behind her and looked at Kim's angered form on the ground. His eyes narrowed and Jack walked, more like a limp, out the way as he watched the family look at each other. Kim rose from her position, snarling as if she were a rabid dog or angry dragoness.

She charged forward, intending on killing her parents. **Kill them!** Lianna ran out of the way, just to tend to Jack's wounds whereas her father stood in one spot. He raised one hand and narrowed his eyes. "Stop this nonsense!" Kim leapt in the air as he commanded what he did. She growled angrily, freezing in mid-air. Jack watched in amazement as Kim just froze. "I control the earth, young one. Have you forgotten so?" Kim snarled and tried to move. "Good gracious, you really did inherit the Chimei-Tekina Hana's evilness. Whoever told you the bullshit of inheriting evil from me was wrong. This is too malice to have come from me." He looked at his mate on the ground, who was looking at Jack's arm and avoiding his eyes. "Hmm, interesting, you're the old Chimei-Tekina Hana. I'm not shocked whatsoever. I should've known though, only women can become one."

Lianna glared at him sharply. "Too bad I could control myself. She lacks in that because no one trained her at all! What kind of worthless castle did I leave my daughter in?" she hissed.

He rolled his eyes and looked back at Kim. Sighing heavily, he quickly brought his hand down, making Kim slam into the earth hard. Jack stood up, worried about her well-being. "She's fine, just unconscious. I'll take her to the next village down where everyone ran off to, it'll be the least I could do."

Jack looked at the man that picked Kim up. He snarled, not knowing him. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked at Lianna. "That's her father, Darling," she whispered. "Don't be jealous."

Jack huffed and crossed his arms in anger. _I was not jealous._

His beast chuckled. _**Sure bud, keep telling yourself that.**_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack sat crossed legged, hands on either knee, watching over Kim's unconscious form. She had most certainly gone back to normal, as everyone noted. _She fucking burned down a fucking village without even thinking._ He sighed and leaned over her body a bit. "You're such an idiot," she whispered, her eyes opening.

Jack blushed and stumbled backwards, hitting the wall behind him and making the wound in his arm reopen. Kim sat up and rushed over to him. "I'm sorry, I could hear your thoughts and I thought you were being rude – why are you looking at me like that?"

Jack's eyes were widened and he could hardly believe what he was looking at. Kim had the same exact features he had. Her fanged looking teeth were sharper and longer than most. Her nails had grown into claws and her eyes were more like his, narrowed like a dragon's. He leaned forward and sniffed her a bit. Kim blushed and leaped away from him. "Don't sniff me!" she wailed.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why do you have claws, fangs, narrowed eyes and the scent of my blood coursing through your fucking veins?" he asked angrily.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and Jack straddled her waist, burying his nose in her neck and sniffing her once again. She struggled to get out of his hold as quickly as possible, but she couldn't. Suddenly, _extremely unexpectedly_, Jack licked her neck slowly. Kim's eyes widened with alert. What was he doing? She felt him sucking and nibbling on her neck. "Uh, Jack…?" she whispered, forcing down a moan.

After a few minutes, Jack raised his head and looked at her neck. He frowned and leaned down again, this time he bit into the junction that connected her neck and shoulder. She screamed and began writhing underneath him in pain. What the hell was he doing to her? It hurt like _hell_. "Jack!" she yelled.

He pulled his fangs out of her neck and blinked a couple of times as he lifted his head to gaze at the mark. He touched it and pressed down on it. Kim blinked back tears of pain as she looked into his eyes. She gasped. The irises were red and the pupils a deep black. The sclera was still white, but was flashing between blue and white. "Crap," he hissed.

Kim gulped and moved away from him slowly. "_Crap,_" he hissed. "What the hell?"

She stood up and tried to run to the door, but Jack grabbed her waist and pinned her to the floor, his eyes had changed colour completely. The irises were red, the pupils a deep black and the sclera were blue, a deep dark blue. Kim knew at this moment that this wasn't Jack.

It was his god awful beast.

She fought to get him off her but he wouldn't move. "Dammit, I need control over my **body**," he hissed out.

Kim was shocked. He was fighting for control, so his voice kept altering back and forth. "**Crap, give up boy.**" She gulped again and tried to push herself from underneath him. "N – No, I won't **give up!**"

He stopped struggling and his head bowed a little, making Kim unable to see his eyes. "Jack…?" she whispered. When his head snapped up, Kim realized that Jack no longer had control over his body. "Is this the Phoenix side or Dragon side?"

She actually had no idea, the sclera had turned pure black, the pupils were white and the irises were red. He looked beyond scary. He smirked wickedly and she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. "**I don't know, can you guess?**" She gasped in pain when she felt ten sharp things stick into her hip bones. Nonetheless, she got the fact it was his _dragon_ side. _His eyes can turn so many different colours. How is that?_ She looked at his hands. His nails – or claws in his case – looked like talons and his fangs were elongated. He looked wicked. "**I see, you guessed and you were right. This is my –**"

"Get off her, Jack!"

He was pushed into the wall across from the door, slamming into it hard, creating a dent. Kim looked up, Rudy, Nicholas, her father and mother was all standing at the entrance. Jack smirked wickedly and stood up. "Kim." She looked at her brother as he nudged his head towards the door. "It's either Dragon's mating season or you're in heat, either way, Jack's beast wants to take you right away," he explained.

Kim's mouth dropped open and the four took a step forward. "We've called a witch; she's going to seal him up during this time. Just for a week, though," Rudy explained.

"You need to leave before he actually takes you; you're able to get pregnant around this time. It seems that his beast is ready to father a kid."

Kim nodded and stood up slowly. "Leave now!" her mother yelled.

Kim practically ran out of the room and watched as the door closed after her. _Mating season?_ She closed her eyes, _mama told me about a Dragon's mating season before._

_**Flashback**_

_Wide, innocent eyes looked at her mother closely. "What about Dragon's mommy?" she asked._

_Nicholas smiled and pumped a tiny fist into the air. "Ya, how do Dragons have kiddies?" he asked, genuinely curious._

_Lianna smiled at her children's enthusiasm. "Dragons you say? Hmm, let's see. Oh yes, they can only conceive every six months during their mating season or if their mate is in heat. Seeing as Dragoness' only go into heat _every_ six months, they can only conceive every six months. But if a Dragoness mates with someone else, they still aren't able to conceive unless it's their mating season. But a male Dragon is able to mate with another have little babies when that female goes into heat. If it were Kim, she'd go into heat every three months because of her heritage."_

"_Because I'm a Sirena?" she asked cutely._

_Lianna's smile faded, before it returned forced. "Yea… sure, because you're a Sirena." _As well as Addonexus,_ she thought. "So you go into heat every three months, or well, not quite, you're not of age yet."_

_Nicholas, whose curiosity got the best of, asked, "What does 'heat' mean, mommy?"_

_Lianna blushed. That's not a question you hear a _boy_ ask every day. They learn that as they get older. _Crap,_ she thought. "That's something you learn as you get older, honey." _

_He nodded happily, "How long do they carry babies, mommy?" Kim asked._

_Lianna smiled. "A Dragon's hatchling is always born in just three months," she replied. Kim and Nicholas' mouths formed an 'o' from the new piece of information. "And if both parents are Dragons, the mother lays eggs in her true form, if she doesn't have a humanoid form either, whereas if one wasn't, they'd just carry it around in their stomachs for three months."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Kim blushed, she was in heat. She usually was stuck in it for _more_ than a week. _It's stupid to inform them now. I have this for three weeks… crap; will he try to have _sex_ with me?_ She sighed; _it's the beginning of a new month already? I totally lost track already._ She pursed her lips and sighed. _Oh well, when this is done, it'll be another three months._

_A week later_

Kim yawned as she woke up in her room alone. She was so used to Jack watching her that she felt empty. _I forgot, he's being taught to ignore my 'heat' smell_, she thought. She stood up and left the room, only to bump into someone's hard chest. "I thought it only lasted a week," they murmured.

She gasped and looked up at Jack. He was as red as a tomato. "How long do you go into heat for?" he asked, his face turning puce.

Kim blushed, too, and looked away from him. "Twenty-one days," she murmured.

"Just fucking great," he murmured walking away.

Kim played with the hem of her dress. "Jack, wait!" He stopped and tensed in his tracks. "Does this have to do with mating season or me being in heat?"

He cleared his throat. "Both, its Dragon mating season right now. I should know, it's the time when the evil dragons come out to kill humans and use them for dinner," he replied, "And I just smell you… it's too strong for me to handle."

With that, he disappeared around the corner and Kim exhaled her breath. _Damn, I forgot he has a good sense of smell… his five senses are better than mine,_ she thought. She followed him down the hall, knowing that the breakfast hall was just down there. Once she got there, she noticed that everyone had already arrived and the only seat left was right beside Jack.

She took a deep breath and sat beside him. As soon as she landed on her knees, his eyes widened, and he gripped his pants tightly. His knuckles were turning white and his eyes were shut tight. Kim blushed and watched as they were served breakfast. It was going to be awkward, she just knew it. "Hey, did you know its Dragon Mating Season now?" Grace commented, sipping her juice arrogantly.

Kim blushed. She knew the Ajola wasn't fond of Jack or Kim. She actually never had a conversation with her because she was always hiding somewhere. Jack looked up at her and forced a smile. "That's fantastic," he hissed out.

She smirked, "I know right! And I heard this is the perfect time for male dragons to get their mates pregnant without even trying hard. Man, how is it that you're so lucky? Kim's heat cycle interferes with the mating season. That makes everything harder for you, doesn't it, Jack?" she teased him.

Nicholas and Layla put a hand on Grace's shoulder, as if warning her to stop. "Grace…" Jack hissed angrily.

Grace smirked and stood up. She stalked over to where Kim was sitting and purposely jerked her shoulders back, making her fall back. Kim's skirt flew up as she fell back and her scent travelled to Jack's nose. He inhaled deeply and clenched his jaw tightly. He could literally feel himself changing. He had to leave before he tried to impregnate Kim in front of everyone.

Abruptly, he stood and walked out of the room. Grace smirked and sat back down in her seat. Donna looked at her brother's old spot with wide eyes. _Mating season?_ She thought. _Crap._ "That wasn't wise of you, Grace," Rudy stated.

Grace looked at him. "Why are you here? And why wasn't that wise?" she asked.

Rudy looked at her. "I decided to travel with you guys. And it wasn't wise because now that he's gotten a clear smell of her, it's going to be harder for him to resist Kim. I would suggest somewhere safe for her to go, but he could just smell her out in no time," Rudy explained. "You've just made his next fourteen days even harder than before."

Grace scoffed and scowled. "So? He can relieve himself," she sneered.

Kim blushed and played with the hem of her skirt. _Should I let him just have his way with me or something?_ She thought. Layla shook her head and continued eating her food. _Maybe I should visit him after breakfast and apologize for Grace's behaviour._

**Chimei-Tekina Hana**

He could smell her coming closer to his room. _Stupid girl, I might just rape you,_ he thought. He inhaled her scent deeply again and sighed with pleasure. _**Just let her come,**_ his beast told him.

_This is the sensible beast… as in my Phoenix side?_ His beast chuckled. _What now? He's going to be locked up until mating season is over?_ Jack asked annoyed. _**Yep, you just have to wait,**_ his beast told him. "Great," he murmured when Kim began knocking at the door. "Just come in."

She peeked her head through the door and looked at his body slumped in the corner. "Hey," he nodded at her, "Aren't you hungry? You left before you could eat."

Jack looked at her and she gulped, fully walking in and closing the door behind her. "I'm hungry," he told her, "But not exactly for food."

She blushes bright red and he looked away from her. "So… wouldn't dragons be coming soon? I'm mean; this is a village full of humans, half-humans and supernaturals."

Jack looked at her lazily and beckoned for her to come over to him. She, being an idiot, walked over to him. He tugged on her hand and she fell into his lap in a straddling position. He leaned in and placed a butterfly kiss to her collarbone. "Uh, Jack, shouldn't we be worried about the dragon's that may come?" she asked him.

Jack's hands grasped her thighs tightly and trailed his lips up her neck until they landed on her lips. She hesitated for a second before kissing him back. Her hands wound themselves in his hair, pulling on it tightly. He groaned loudly and trailed his hands up her body. One rested on her ass and the other was rubbing her sides. He broke the kiss and trailed kisses along her jaw. "Only an idiot comes to their mate while they're in heat or while it's mating season," he murmured in her ear before kissing beneath it.

She shivered with pleasure and Jack smirked. He left open mouth kisses down her neck until he reached the junction that connected her neck shoulder. Smirking evilly for a slight second, he dug his fangs into her neck and she gasped.

This felt different from earlier this week, though. Instead of pain coursing throughout her body, pleasure coursed throughout her body. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on his bare chest, moaning. Jack pulled his fangs out and licked the wound clean. She bit her lip but moaned when his hands grasped her butt hard, squeezing it tightly. She moaned and he took this advantage to stick his tongue in her mouth.

She moaned and arched her back into his hold, closing any distance that they may have had between them. Jack groaned as he tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss. She smiled in the kiss and began grinding herself against him. Jack tensed and she broke the kiss, looking worriedly at him. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked him.

He smirked widely. "When'd you get so bold?"

She blinked a few times and before she knew it, she was on her back and he was on top of her, grinding slowly into her core. "Jack," she moaned.

He smiled and kissed her softly, still grinding into her. She felt her stomach tighten and she closed her eyes. This moment seemed surreal to her. He bit her bottom lip, chewing on it carefully, making sure not to nip it with his fangs. She smiled wider. This felt so –

His hand cupped her sex and her eyes widened, body tensing. But he ignored it and kept going, going beneath her undergarments to play with her. She moaned loudly and his lips still worked on hers as he used his middle finger to enter her.

Her head fell back in complete ecstasy. "_Jaaaaaack,_" she moaned.

He groaned as her nails dragged down his back. "**Oh god,**" he whispered huskily.

He couldn't help it, his beast had come out. Just as he prepared to enter another finger into her, he smelled Clarissa coming towards the room at a fast pace. His eyes widened and he jumped off Kim. He kneeled in the corner on the other side of the room, licking his fingers clean. Kim sat up in a rush and looked at him. "Jack?" she asked.

The door slid open and they looked at the person. Clarissa looked at them as she panted heavily. "The dragons are attacking the village."

Kim stood up in a hurry; ignoring the fact her clothing was dishevelled. Jack groaned and looked at the ground. "**You guys go, I'll** be out in a **few**," he said, his voice changing.

Clarissa nodded and Kim ran out of the room with her.

**Chimei-Tekina Hana**

Kim couldn't believe her eyes, kids, adults and elders were being murdered by the dragons mercilessly. Nicholas ran over to her and Clarissa, handing them a sword each. "Where's Jack?" he asked them.

Clarissa smirked, "He needed to cool down," she informed him.

He raised a brow. "Why would he-" His eyes finally took in Kim's appearance, "Ooh, that's why. Whatever, we need to kill them before they kill any more people. Nineteen people out of the six hundred here are dead already."

They nodded and began fighting off the dragons and rescuing the villagers from harm.

**Chimei-Tekina Hana**

_It's the dragons mating season?_ She smirked and called for Ega. _Interesting, I can lay low for a while._ Ega walked into the throne room and kneeled before the Queen. "Myra, you called?" she asked.

She nodded and gestured to her ball. "Do you see that?" Ega nodded. "It's dragon mating season."

Ega's eyes widened. "The boy," she whispered.

Myra nodded. "Oh yes, the boy, the boy needs to conceive a child right away. I cannot wait for another three or six months," she stated.

Ega smirked. "Is there something you want me to do?" she asked wickedly.

"Why yes, I need a potion."

Ega smirked. "I'm on it, my Queen."

Ega walked out of the room and Myra smirked. _It's said that the child of two extremely powerful Immortal Mates is strong. If they conceive this child, I'll be the strongest supernatural out there._

**Chimei-Tekina Hana**

Jack walked out of the house and looked at the sky that was swarming with dragons, male dragons to be exact. _They're the most dangerous,_ he thought. He walked over to where Kim was. "You can control the Earth's movements, right?" he whispered in her ear.

Kim jumped in the air and handed the kid she was holding to Layla before looking at him. "Yea… why do you care?" she asked him.

He took in her appearance. Her clothing had burns and holes in them. He could feel himself going –_ clean thoughts, you idiot! We're in the middle of fighting,_ he thought. "Maybe if you, your father and brother can create a tornado, then they'd die in no time."

It was a good idea. Kim knew it, but the villagers. "The rest of us can get them to safety."

She nodded and he ran off to warn everyone.

**Chimei-Tekina Hana**

Kim looked at her brother and father and nodded. They nodded to and looked to the sky. "Okay... we can do this, alright?"

They nodded and took a deep breath. They raised their hands to the sky and the wind began to pick up.

Jack watched them from a tree in the distance. He could see the cyclone forming in the sky and he smiled with pride in his mate. _Fuck, I must look like an idiot,_ he thought, still smiling. "Will it work, papa?" Takeda asked him.

Jack nodded, but blanched realizing what the kid had called him. "_Papa?!_" he shrieked.

Takeda smiled and nodded proudly. "You smell like mommy, so now you're my papa!" he exclaimed.

Jack scowled and looked away from the kid. _Fucking werewolf and good sense of smell,_ he thought. He looked back at the scene when he heard loud screaming coming for the dragons. Pieces of the dragons' bodies fell to the ground like a large splat. Jack grimaced a bit at the gore. _They're done already?_ He thought.

He jumped down from his tree and raced over to Kim. She was kneeling on the ground panting. "Kim, you did well!" he exclaimed, looking down at her.

She was pale, but a not a good type of pale, _she was deathly pale_. Nicholas dropped to his knees in concern. "Kim!" he yelled.

Their father kneeled before her too. "Crap, she'd dying," he whispered.

Jack gulped and took a step back as everyone rushed to her aide. _How is she dying? She's my mate!_

**Chimei-Tekina Hana**

Jack impatiently sat in front of the room Kim was lying in. She was carried off to be treated. _A dragon's talons are poisonous? But no dragon recently touched Kim… but me, but I'm only half, _he thought in confusion. The healer came out and looked at all the people sitting outside of the infirmary. "Yes, she's been poisoned." Everyone began arguing with the healer. "Hey, she's been poisoned by a dragon or half of one."

Jack blanched. "Shit," he whispered.

_She actually had no idea, the sclera had turned pure black, the pupils were white and the irises were red. He looked beyond scary. He smirked wickedly and she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. "__**I don't know, can you guess?**__"____She gasped in pain when she felt ten sharp things stick into her hip bones. Nonetheless, she got the fact it was his dragon side. _His eyes can turn so many different colours. How is that?_ She looked at his hands. His nails – or claws in his case – looked like talons and his fangs were elongated. He looked wicked. "__**I see, you guessed and you were right. This is my**__ –"_

Everyone looked at Jack when he whispered that little word. "Jack, what's wrong?" Layla asked.

Jack nervously chuckled and rubbed the back of head while looking at them. "You see… earlier this week I kind of dug my claws into Kim's hips…"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

**Chimei-Tekina Hana**

Kim woke up from a painful sleep, only to moan in some more pain. _It feels so hazy and painful,_ she thought. Her vision was completely blurred and her body felt as if it were on fire. She chuckled weakly. _Fire, huh? It reminds me of Jack._ She turned to roll over or even sit up, but she was in too much pain for that. _My body… can't this be healed?_

_**Flashback**_

_Lianna held her children's hands as they walked through the garden. "Mommy, teach us more about dragons!" Nicholas squealed._

_She smiled and pursed her lips in thought. "Dragons, huh?" the twins nodded eagerly. "Well, the dragons have hot fiery breath. If you get burned, there's no chance of you surviving unless you can control fire," she explained._

_Nicholas looked up at her with wide eyes as she sat in the middle of the garden with them. "People can control fire?" Kim asked._

_Lianna nodded and tapped her nose gently. "Mhhmm and those are usually Addonexus' and Phoenixes. Addonexus are extinct, or at least, that's the rumor going around. Phoenixes are big birds that light on fire in their true form. They never die, they're only just reborn after combusting into flames," Lianna exclaimed with a big smile._

_Kim clapped happily and Nicholas rose to his feet to pretend he was flying. "Mommy am I a Phoenix?" he asked her._

_Lianna covered her mouth and laughed whole heartedly. "No, silly, you're half-Sirena!" she giggled._

_He pouted and sat down on the grass again. "But guess what?" they leaned in closer to her. "Dragons talons are poisonous. If impaled with one and not healed right away by a healer or your Immortal Mate, if you have one, you'll die in three weeks."_

_Nicholas and Kim listened to their mother, completely intrigued. "And… I'm a dragon, grrr!" _

_They screamed and ran away from their mother happily._

_**End of Flashback**_

The only person who had dragon blood in them that pierced me with their talons was Jack. _Ugh, he poisoned me,_ she thought angrily, _but can't he heal me?_ "Get in there and heal her, now!"

Jack was pushed into the room and Kim smiled lazily. "Who's there?" she asked her voice sounding weak and distressed.

"It's me," Jack grumbled. "I'm going to help you out, so don't freak out, okay?"

She nodded slowly and he walked over to her, dropping to his knees. He grabbed a blanket that was beside her and covered her upper body as he pulled the blanket covering her down until he could see her hips.

The marks on her hips were a nasty shade of black and purple. It was most definitely poisoned. He could see the streaks of black and purple going up her stomach. "How are you going to heal me?" she asked him.

Jack huffed angrily and licked his fangs. She was poisoned, but near to complete nakedness and that was turning him on. He bent down so that he was hovering above her hip. "I have to suck out the poisonous blood," he replied softly.

"Will it work?"

"Yes, just tell me to stop when you feel like you're getting weaker and the pain is lessening. I may end up liking the taste of your blood."

Kim gulped but it was painful. "O – Okay, I will."

He didn't reply after that. _I hope this works out._ "When are y – you going-"

Her sentence was cut short when she felt his fangs sink into her hip. She screamed in pain.

**I love cliff hangers, they're fucking awesome! I hoped this chapter was appealing to you guys and I wasn't lying, there won't be any sex just as yet. But I have some news, this'll be a trilogy because I don't want to kill off Myra just as yet, I want it to take longer for it. I want Jack and Kim's relationship to blossom more! Yay me!**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	7. Chapter 7

VII

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_She could see him bleeding. Her heart was racing. Her mate was going to die if she couldn't save him. "Jack, stop fighting!" she yelled._

_He ignored her. It was no secret that everyone knew that she had fallen in love with Jack, whereas he held no feelings for her whatsoever. She had to save him, to stop the bleeding with the water she could control. She kicked the guard in his stomach and turned around. "Jack!"_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_He was beginning to feel weak. He was no match for the king, he was too _strong_. The man chuckled darkly, knowing that he was draining the boy of his powers and blood. "You're going to die and you know it," he hissed darkly._

_Jack was kicked back by him, the blood flowing freely from his many wounds. He couldn't give up, he had to kill her. He had to kill her to protect Kim. He couldn't lose, not now. _

_He hit the ground hard, coughing up blood from his throat. His breathing was becoming restricted, his body was in pain. _I can't die now, help me you stupid beast!_ He thought. His beast wouldn't reply; he was too weak himself. "You cannot contact your beast. You're both weak and I've cut off your contact with him. You're going to die," he told him._

_Jack got onto his knees, coughing up more blood. _Fuck, I'm going to die. _He chuckled dryly. _This'll be a second, an Immortal Mate going crazy because the other one died._ He looked to the sky, as if he was praying to God. _Damn Kim, I'm so –_ "Jack!"_

_The king and Jack looked across the battlefield. Kim was approaching him. She probably sensed that he was near death. The king growled and tried to force her back, but he couldn't, something was protecting her. _

_He looked closely and growling. There was a barrier around her, protecting her from any damage to come. _She's half… half-_Addonexus,_ _he thought angrily. She finally made it to Jack's side, collapsing by his side._ _"Jack, Jack, please, you can't die. I'm going to heal you," she whispered._

_He gave her a weak and small smile. He should've known she was going to come. "Hold my hand, Jack, hold it," Kim whispered._

_He weakly reached out to grab her hand when the king chuckled. They looked at him. He was amused by their actions. "Heal him? He's going to die and you're going to join him soon. Mates can't heal each other," he sneered._

_Kim grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into her, hugging him tightly. Water began to drip from her body and Jack began to glow. "Ever heard of Immortal Mates, _your highness?_" His eyes widened as the wounds on Jack's face disappeared. "Guess what, bastard" Jack smirked, feeling his stomach wound heal. "We're Immortal Mates."_

_He clenched his jaw tightly as Jack rose to his feet with Kim, smirking evilly. "Oh hell yes, you should be scared because I'm going to fuck you up."_

_His eyes widened as Jack and Kim ran towards him, both lit on fire. He gulped as they leapt into the air together, yelling, "Fire's Twister!"_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

"…KIM!"

She sat up, breathing heavily. What was that? It seemed so real. It couldn't have been a dream, no; it was much more than that. It was almost as if it were the future.

She felt weak, too weak. Someone was cradling her face too. She looked into Jack's worried brown eyes. She gulped and collapsed back down onto the bed she was on. "I feel…" she couldn't get out the rest of the words she wanted to say, but Jack knew what she was going to say.

He shushed her and lay down beside her, ignoring his urge to just take her as she was. "I know, I know. I heard you screaming out my name and I stopped. I thought I was going to kill you, but its okay. The poison's all out now, I can smell your blood. It's clean now and you're okay," he soothed her.

Kim nodded and swallowed a bit. Jack nuzzled her neck and she flinched. "Jack…" she whispered.

He grunted and sat up. "Why the hell am I still in here? Mating season isn't over and-" He sniffed the air. Donna was coming… but she carried another scent with her. No, it was _within_ her. Jack growled and felt the vein on his neck twitch. "Come in Donna, I can fucking _smell_ you," he hissed.

Timidly, Donna came in, looking at her brother. She laughed nervously and his brow twitched. "Why is it that yours and Jerry's scent is combined within _you_?" he hissed.

She shifted on the balls of her feet. She was confused, clearly didn't know what the older male was talking about. Kim looked at her and down at her stomach. There was a slight… _bulge_ in her stomach. "Uh… Donna, I think your shirt is a bit wrinkled," Kim told her.

Donna blushed and looked at her stomach. "Uh… it's not," she informed the girl. Jack growled and flexed his claws. His overprotective senses were coming back and that was never a good thing. "I just wanted to see if-"

"He is so dead for touching you," Jack hissed.

Donna gasped and Kim gave the siblings a confused look. "Huh?" she asked stupidly.

"Don't hurt him, Jack! We didn't know!"

"You're fucking _fourteen_! What's there to know? It's fucking forbidden for that to happen… _around me at your fucking age!_" he yelled, "How long have you idiots been sexually active for?"

Kim blanched a bit, realizing the topic now. But unlike Jack, she brightened up after a while and smiled. "Donna that's wonderful!" she cooed, ignoring Jack's glare. "In six months you'll have a beautiful kid!"

Donna smiled widely and Jack growled. "Don't encourage the moment or I'll be forced to impregnate _you_, Kim," he hissed. "Then you'll see why it's not wise to have a pregnant female traveling with us in this current moment, _dammit_!"

Kim flinched, confused for only a mere second. Realization dawned on her and she looked at Donna. "Crap, Myra and the North," she whispered.

Jack rolled his eyes and tapped his claws against the floor. "Yeah, _them_," he mocked her voice.

Donna flinched and hung her head in shame. It was the end; Jack was going to kill them after this baby was born. She just knew it, she could _feel_ his anger radiating off him wildly. She forced a smile at him and he growled at her, making her take a few steps back. She gulped and ran out of the room, casting Kim one last look. "Jack, you scared her," Kim said sleepily, yawning after.

Jack growled lowly and Kim turned on her side so her back was facing his. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and put on hand on his knee so his cheek could rest on its palm, continuing to tap the floor. "Stop it, that's annoying," Kim hissed sleepily.

He growled and put his hand on his knee like the other one. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It smelled like roses and honey in the room. A scent coming from Kim, it was too strong. He opened his eyes, revealing red orbs. Sighing in annoyance, he stood up and walked out of the room. Kim scoffed and rolled her eyes. _He's so annoying sometimes. Cute, but annoying,_ she thought.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim blanched. Her accent was so heavy. How was she supposed to understand the woman? "Every mate a combination of moves that can do with zee other, a good move that'll help in battle. Zey will combine power together to help zee other win battle. Now, Immortal Mates have a wild combination of moves that zee can do with one another. It seems like it's impossible, you two can create your own, unlike zee regular mates," she told Jack and Kim in her heavy accent.

Jack rolled his eyes and impatiently tapped the ground. He already knew about the whole mate's thing, but he didn't know about Immortal Mates at all. He scoffed. "Hold up, _Linda_, what happens if one Immortal Mate dies?" Jack asked her, rudely interrupting her speech.

She glared at him and growled lowly. She was a cat… a cat spirit. Cats did not hiss, but her stupid dog mate did. And Jack, he liked neither of them. "Well, _Jack_, if one dies, the other one goes on a killing spree, trying to find his dead mate. His insanity will end up killing him, as he would just rip his own heart out in the end. There has only been one case of this, so don't go getting an idea, bastard," she hissed like a cat.

He smirked, before giving her a dark look. She flinched a bit, but then huffed and arrogantly stuck her nose in the air. "Okay, let's see you two create a combination of moves that I'll approve of," she told them.

Jack snorted and Kim looked at her in confusion. _Moves… oh! We are supposed to create battle moves! I got it!_ "Let's start with zee… girl," she said distastefully.

Kim jumped and looked at her. "Me?" Linda nodded. Kim laughed weakly and walked forward a bit. "Okay…"

_You can do it, Kim! A week of bed rest hasn't brought you down!_ She thought, trying to encourage herself. She walked forward and raised her hand. "Summon something," said Linda in annoyance.

Kim rolled her eyes and closed her eyes tightly. "To summon your element – or in your case, _elements_ – you must think of the one you want."

Kim nodded and thought of one element, or at least tried. Running through her head at the current moment was a ring of all the elements. Kim grunted in frustration and tried to summon fire, but all came to her at once. "What the hell?" Jack questioned.

Above Kim's head was the same exact ring of elements that were in her head. It was spinning too fast for anyone to understand. Linda's eyes widened. "She's… what the _hell_? I'm not training that _demon_ child!" she yelled.

Jack's eyes flashed and he glared at Linda for her unnecessary outburst. She hissed at him and glared back. "You will," he hissed.

She shook her head defiantly. "No, I won't. I want nothing to do with the _Chimei-Tekina Hana_, nothing at _all_!" she yelled.

Jack growled but Lianna stepped in. "I will train her to control her powers," she explained, not wanting an unnecessary fight between the two. "Kim, open your eyes, concentrate on your elements and look above your head."

Kim nodded and listened to her mother. When she opened her eyes, the orbs had gone from brown to blue. She looked above her head and gasped in amazement. "Cool!" she exclaimed.

The ring was circling around her head like a ring of fire, except it had fire, water, pieces of the Earth circling around it, with the help of air. It was beautiful. "Yes, I find it exceptionally beautiful too. Summon to attack me," said Lianna.

She crossed her arms and Kim gasped, shaking her head. "Oh no, I can't hurt you-"

"Just do it!"

Kim gulped and summoned the fire forth. Lianna just stood there, waiting for the impact. Kim screamed, "Mom, move!"

Lianna ignored her and when the fire ball hit her side, Lianna's body turned to water and repaired itself. Jack's mouth fell open in surprise whereas Kim was frozen in shock. Lianna chuckled a bit and smirked. "Yes, I have been preparing myself for that. I turned my insides into water so the attack wouldn't hurt," Lianna explained, "I can teach you the technique later, but right now, I need to train you, so Jack, Linda, everyone, _leave._"

They all nodded and walked out, Jack being the last to leave. Kim looked at her mother and she smiled softly at her daughter. "You took down the ring. Try summoning that ring again without closing your eyes. Just think and it shall appear," Lianna told her.

Kim nodded and thought of the ring. It appeared once again above her head and Lianna smiled. "You're a faster learner. This should be some easy training. What would you call that move?"

Kim shrugged and thought about it for a while. She smirked when she found her answer. "_Yōso no ringu _**(1)**."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Lianna jumped to the side from one of Kim's attacks. She was beginning to feel frustrated. Kim was stronger than she was when she was the Deadly Flower. She could not believe her eyes, well, Kim's eyes. It _changed_ with her attacks.

If she was using fire, her orbs turned red, water was blue, earth was green and air was grey. Lianna was in complete shock, especially since her sclera never changed from white unless her beast took over. But even then, the sclera only turned pitch black and scared the hell out of Lianna.

Lianna panted and looked up at Kim, who was blinking innocently at her. "Mom, was I just breathing _fire_ out of my _mouth_?" Kim asked.

Lianna nodded and looked at the charred tree behind her and nodded back at Kim. Standing up, she smirked. "Oh, yeah, you did and you're way stronger than the last," Lianna commented.

Kim shrugged, but the sentence dawned on her. "Wait, stronger than who?" she asked.

Lianna sighed and dismissed the question. "So far, you've named three combinations and mastered them" _Like a true Deadly Flower_. "_Yōso no ringu, Hi no kokyū no doragon__** (2)**__, _and _Mizu no dansu _**(3)**," Lianna explained. "Let's try something with the air, Kimmy."

Kim nodded and pursed her lips. Lianna watched as her daughter's eyes turned dark grey. The wind began to pick up and Lianna gasped, seeing blades, of what looked to be leaves, come right at her. Three cut her skin and she could feel blood pouring out of her newly added wounds. _Great, she's subconsciously cutting me up,_ Lianna thought annoyed. _I have to teach to her to _consciously_ attack things tomorrow._ Kim smiled and clapped happily, but looked at her mother and winced. "Oops? Sorry again, mom," she apologized.

Lianna looked at her wounds and sighed. "No hard fe-"

"Good, I want to call that _Kaze no hane __**(4)**_," Kim cut her mother off.

Lianna nodded and stood up straight. "That was everything but the Earth element," she said.

Kim nodded and her eyes turned green. "Make your target something other than the village and me!"

Kim nodded and Lianna felt the ground shaking beneath her. The Earth split open just five feet away from Lianna, lava coming from underneath it. "_Yōgan jishin __**(5)**_!" Kim yelled.

Lianna's eyes widened and she looked at her daughter. That attack… she had heard it before.

_**Flashback**_

"…_kill it! Kill it so we don't have another one!" villagers yelled._

_Lianna gasped and watched from behind the trees of the human village. She lived in the west and most of the humans here, undoubtedly, hated supernaturals, just like in the south and north. The east was the only place where humans and supernaturals alike got along._

_That was if you weren't the Deadly Flower._

_Lianna gasped as the villagers approached the most beautiful woman she had ever saw in her life. Her long black hair flowed neatly behind her as she picked flowers with the villagers' children. Lianna was surprised that only the men came, she had thought that the females would want her dead too. The children looked behind them and gasped, tugging on the Deadly Flower's robe. She looked down at them, then behind her. "Oh dear, they have come to kill me." She looked back at the kids, "Go back to your homes. You do not need to witness this, kids."_

_They nodded and scrambled off. The mage supernatural stood up and looked at the villagers. "Get away from our village and families!" one yelled._

_Lianna had presumed that it was the chief who had yelled that. She bowed deeply. "I mean no harm, I was just picking- ah!"_

_An arrow pierced her shoulder and she grasped it. She began violently twitching, as if fighting with something. "I mean no harm!" she yelled at them._

_Lianna gasped in amazement as her hair began flaring around her. "We're going to kill you! Unmated bitches like you are sure to die! As well as your unmated one!" another yelled._

_Lianna gasped as three arrows hit her. One pierced her neck, another her arm and another her stomach. She fell to her knees and Lianna gasped in fear, hugging the tree tighter to her. "I wasn't going to harm you guys." Her body tensed. "But now I have no choice!"_

_Lianna gasped as she witnessed the ground splitting open before her eyes. Lava began sprouting up as it consumed the men. "_Yōgan jishin_!" she yelled._

_The men screamed and were sucked into the hole. Once the violent attack was done, the woman began coughing up blood. Lianna ran over to her and kneeled before her. "Ma'am, are you alright?" she asked._

_Her eyes snapped towards Lianna's small face. "Little girl, how old are you?" she asked._

_Lianna gulped, looking her into her black eyes. "I – I'm seven," she whimpered._

"_Seven you say?" Lianna nodded. "I'm too old for this world. I'm over one thousand years of age. I have grown weaker. I must pass this power on. I shall bestow you with this power." Lianna gasped and shook her head, backing away from her. "I was once a mage, but I met the Deadly Flower myself. She wasn't as evil as I was. She told me that each generation of this stupid curse continues to grow evil. I must pass this on, and when I do, I want you to kill my mate, child." Lianna screamed and shook her head frantically. "Yes, I must! I'll never be just a mage anymore! I can control all elements! Mages weren't meant to do that, but this curse! You must have it!"_

_Before Lianna could run away, the woman pounced on her and grabbed her face tightly. She face began cracking, eyes went completely black. Lianna was looking at evil itself. "__**You must take this power!**__" she yelled._

_Lianna screamed and the black in her eyes started spilling out. She began writhing, feeling pain take over her body. The black covered her body. Lianna's tears were spilling down her face even faster than she could even process. The black looked like a shadow of someone, someone corrupted and evil. The woman's body dissipated, turning into dust. __**"I am now your beast and master!"**_

_She screamed as loud as she could for help._

_**End of Flashback**_

Kim was cradling her mother's whimpering form. "Mom, are you okay?" Kim asked, shaking her gently.

Lianna caught herself and looked up at her daughter with a tear streaked face. "What have I done? I turned you into something evil," Lianna whispered before blacking out.

Kim screamed for help and began shaking her mother but she eventually collapsed, for no apparent reason.

* * *

><p><em>Kim was facing a shadow. It was shaped like a woman. "Who are you?" Kim asked, her voice echoing.<em>

_It tilted its head and ran towards her. Kim gasped as it touched her face lightly. __**"What a beauty, I will have fun with you,"**__ it whispered._

_Kim pushed it away from her and it tried to reproach her, only to be knocked back by a white barrier. It landed on its feet and looked at her, its head tilting repeatedly. __**"I can't seem to corrupt you like I corrupted your mother and the others."**_

_Kim ignored its voice and shook her head. "Who are you?" she yelled angrily._

_It laughed wickedly. __**"Why, I'm the Deadly Flower's spirit of course. I used to be pure, but I eventually was corrupted by evil. I died evil and now I corrupt different peoples' body. I have made you the next Deadly Flower. You will be my favourite one.**_

_**You officially have two personalities. Your own and mine, and I will enjoy messing up your life like mine was messed up. But first, I have to wipe that purity out of you. Seems that someone down your family line mated with a White Witch and you've gained that innocence and purity, it'll be hard to corrupt you," **__it explained._

_Kim shivered but the barrier didn't dissipate from around her. "I bet I can turn to back to your pure self," Kim told it._

_It laughed loudly. __**"I bet you can't,"**__ it whispered evilly._

_Kim smirked and crossed her arms. "I bet I can and I will, I just need time," she told her._

_It laughed its wicked laugh again. __**"It's a deal. If you win, I will rest in peace. And if you don't, I get to corrupt you fully."**_

_Kim smirked and nodded. "It's a deal."_

* * *

><p>She gasped loudly as she sat up. She felt like something was choking her, and she began clawing at her throat. <em><strong>'I'm not done with you; you're going to regret that.<strong>_' It was her. "Kim, stop clawing at your throat!" Jack's voice yelled.

The pressure on her throat lifted and she began breathing heavily. Jack caressed her cheek, but slapped it hard after. Kim yelped and pushed him away from her. "Asshole!" she yelled.

Jack smirked, almost lustfully. "When you swear, it sounds beautiful," he commented.

Kim blushed and looked away from him. "I know that this is your beastly mind talking," she said.

Jack shrugged and stood up. "What happened to your mother?" he asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction of where the unconscious woman was lying.

Kim gasped, "Mom!"

She ran to her side and hugged her. "She was apologizing for making me so evil," she whispered. She looked at her mother's peaceful face. "She's alive, right?" Jack nodded. She sighed in relief. "I promise, Mom. I won't let it turn me evil; I won't become like the rest, mom."

Jack raised a brow and closed his eyes. "You figured it out?" he asked.

Kim nodded. "It was talking to me while I was unconscious," she explained.

Jack chuckled darkly. "So, to speak to you, it needs to knock you unconscious. You are truly stronger than that stupid corrupted soul," Jack told her. "I'm happy to have pride in your ass."

Kim blushed and looked at him. He cheeks were tinged a light shade of pink. "Thank you, Jack."

He snorted and looked away from her. "Don't go all fucking mushy on me! I was just telling you! I still don't like you in the least bit. I only worry for you because you're my mate and I can't help it," he told her.

Kim giggled and looked at him. "Okay, Jack. You were and I believe you, alright? Stop looking so embarrassed."

Jack growled and stormed out of the room, while Kim laughed. Kim smiled and looked at her mother. "Mom, I think I'm falling hard for him," she whispered.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Grace looked to the non-existent moon in the sky. _It's the night of the new moon. I swear this is the time when Water supernaturals becoming stronger,_ she thought. "Grace?" she looked down and scowled at Brody's form. He blushed at her angry face. For some odd reason, it turned him on. "I was wondering if you were hungry. Um… Layla had gotten some seaweed…" he told her.

Grace jumped down from her spot on the roof and sniffed the plate in his hands. She curiously looked up at him. "You got this, didn't you?" she asked.

He gulped and she watched his Adam apple move up and down. She licked her lips sensually and he felt his body heating up. "Y – Yeah, I did. Layla told me that you loved seaweeds and I just wanted to give you some, just so you know that we could be friends," he explained to her.

She shrugged and looked back at the moon. "Have you ever heard of mates, _Brody_?" she purred.

His face heated up and he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Y – yeah, supernaturals always have a mate… right?" he asked.

Grace nodded and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him to the ground. She climbed on top of the shocked man and her lips brushed against his ear. "And guess who my mate is?"

He shivered.

**It's my BIRTHDAY! I'm fifteen! I'm finally fifteen! Haha, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I'm updating Deathly Hollows too, and Love Overseas (if you guys want LO to be updated :p). **

**1-This means 'The Ring of Fire' in Japanese**

**2-This means 'Fire Breathing Dragon' in Japanese too**

**3-This means 'Dance of the Water'**

**4-This means 'Blades of the Wind'**

**5-This means 'Lava Earthquake'**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_She was beautiful. Red silky hair curled and flowed down her head to her mid-back. Blue eyes as bright as the sea, red lips like apples hanging off the tree. She was almost too beautiful for anyone to think otherwise. But apart from being beautiful, she was a White Witch and Sirena, a very powerful and wise one, too. She had the powers of a goddess of some sort and the intelligence of Athena._

_She was playing with the children of her village happily, swinging them around and singing sweet lullabies to them. "Clarissa." She looked to the voice that had called her. It was her father standing in the entrance way of their small hut. She rose to her feet and walked over to him, ignoring the little kids calling her name. "Clarissa, I need to have a word with you inside."_

_She nodded and grabbed the hem of her dress, running towards him. Once she was by his side, he walked in, her following behind him closely. He walked to their dining room, opening the door. Clarissa peeked from behind him and her breath now felt constricted beneath the corseted dress she was wearing. There was a man, probably plenty years older than her, sitting in the room drinking her mother's special tea. _

_She watched as her father took a seat beside her mother, before gesturing to the seat beside the older man. She looked at the man and he smiled at her. She grimaced, his teeth were rotting. She knew he wasn't anything but human. Supernaturals never had rotting teeth. She slowly took a seat beside the man and sucked in a deep breath, smelling his putrid scent. _Humans_, she hissed in her head quietly, _have they ever heard of a freaking _bath_? Oh father and mother, what do you have planned?

_No amount of cologne could fix his scent and it pissed off the red-head. She looked at her parents and her mother placed a hand on her father's bicep, nodding at him. "Clarissa, darling, we have found you a suitor," he explained._

_She blanched and looked at the man. His smile had become creepier. "Father, what about the mate I would have?" she asked him angrily. "I'm not eighteen yet!"_

_Her father cleared his throat and she went silent. "Clarissa, you're fifteen, you've passed the age of marriage already. I need you to marry right away," he explained._

_Clarissa rose from her seat and ran away from the scene._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_She wouldn't stop running. She had no idea why they would send troops after her. After all, she had been missing for over three months. She saw a pond and dipped into it. With her head under water, Clarissa looked around small pond. She saw small little tadpoles swimming around, frogs jumping in and out, and fishes swimming about. Oh yes, she also spotted a dark… shadow? Gasping, Clarissa jumped out of the pond and coughed up the water she had swallowed. "Poor child," someone chided her._

_She looked up and saw the scariest woman anyone could've laid eyes on. Her black hair was curled and put into a bun on her head. Her lips were plump, covered with black lipstick. Her eyes… they were unnaturally black._

_Bottom line, the woman was _not_ human._

_Evilness and malice radiated off the woman as she gave the young girl a wicked smile. "Hello, Clarissa. I've been watching you." Clarissa shivered at the evilness in that sentence. "I've been watching you since birth. I have plans for you," she whispered._

_The robes that were on the woman were black and purple. She was nothing but the dark. "W – Who are you?" _

_The woman chuckled. "Why, I am your heart's desire," she told her, circling the fifteen year old. "Your heart's _deepest_ desires." Clarissa shivered and backed up until she hit a tree. "You crave more power than just the one you have right now. A shame isn't it, that you don't have it." She gulped as the traced her jaw with a painted black nail._

_Clarissa growled deeply. "You lie! You're wicked, I can feel it!" she yelled._

_The woman chuckled evilly. "You are correct. I am a Black Witch."_

_Clarissa gasped and raised her hand. Pure white light shot out of it, hitting the woman's shoulder. She grunted in pain, but didn't move an inch. "You witch!" she screeched. "I'll consume you until you're dark!"_

_Clarissa raised her hand for another attack, but the woman already pounced on her. Clarissa screamed, trying to fight of the woman, but she was too strong. "Witness my power and become one with me!"_

_She screamed even louder. The woman's flesh skinned off her body, leaving just a dark shadow behind. "__**I will consume your purity and make you incredibly evil!**__" _

_Clarissa felt her body paralyze as the woman lay on top of her, body covering her own. She looked at the woman's body. It was sinking into hers. It was extremely painful. _

_Once the woman disappeared, Clarissa sat up and grasped her heart. Her hair was changing. It was becoming black and red. Her eyes stayed the blue they were, but the sclera turned pitch black. Her nails grew longer and sharper; her ears became pointed like an elf. _

_She could feel something squeezing her heart painfully, and then… nothing. Her body slackened nothing moving. She was breathing slightly, but not as much as one should. "I think I found her!" someone yelled in the distance._

_She smirked and her nails sharpened some more. She was craving bloodlust and she needed it. "Clarissa, I found her!"_

_She stood up slowly and stalked towards the men on horses, her head still down. Her walk was slightly staggered, as if she were drunk. __**I have consumed you, you are now dark. Kill for the fun of it, **_**kill**_**!**__ She laughed wickedly. "Clarissa, your parents are looking for you, get on my –!"_

_Her hand plunged through his chest and she smirked wider. She pulled her hand back, his heart coming out of his chest. She looked at the heart in her hand and her eyes widened. "NO!" she yelled._

_**What are you waiting for? Eat it,**__ the voice told her. Clarissa tried to keep it away from her mouth, but she was being controlled by something inside of her. "Clarissa, are you –" _

_**BECOME ONE WITH ME!**__ She dropped the heart and her head snapped up. Her teeth were razor sharp and her eyes were nothing but black. She let out an angered scream, making the horses move in fear. She charged at one man, her moves like lightning. "__**I AM THE DEADLY FLOWER; CHIMEI-TEKINA HANA!**__"_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim sat up, awake and alert. What was that? She pulled back her blanket and yawned loudly. She stretched her body and rose. She walked over to the full body mirror in the room and looked at her complexion. It was back to normal and she felt better. Being poisoned did nothing good for anyone.

She smiled and put on her clothing quickly. Finally, mating season and her being in heat was over. She was free to go anywhere without Jack eying her like the last piece of chicken on the dinner plate. She walked out of the room and, inconveniently, bumped into Jack. She looked up at the taller being and smiled. "Oh, good morning, Jack!"

He raised a brow at her and walked off. She sighed and pouted. _Back to the first time we met,_ she thought. She perked up a bit and looked at her hand. The mark was… _black_, again. _What's he planning?_ She thought worriedly. _Why does he still want to betray me?_ She looked at his retreating form and furrowed her brows together. _Jack… what's going on?_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

She was finally out of heat, so he could be the complete jackass he was before. He smirked and looked at his palm. The mark on his hand was maroon. He chuckled darkly and jumped into a tree close by. _She's worried about what I'm going to do. After that meeting with Ega, I have bigger plans. For both her and Ega, so I wouldn't worry if I were her,_ he thought wickedly.

He looked to the sky and smirked darker than before. _**You're not my master,**_ his beast spoke up. Jack sat up straight and growled. How'd he forget to do what the stupid witch had told him? He took the stupid man's powers and _beast_ with him. He was a complete idiot. _**Why are you manipulating my master? You can't kill her, she'll only get stronger so I suggest you leave, **_**Marcuse**_**,**_ the beast hissed. Marcuse smirked evilly. _You're not stupid at all,_ he told the beast.

The beast ignored him and he growled at the beast's next answer, _**you're different from my master and Kim's beast will take notice and kill you. Just you wait and see.**_

Marcuse chuckled evilly. _She's too naïve, it won't even notice._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack sat up weakly in his bed. He felt drained of his powers. _Who was that?_ He thought. His head felt like someone had picked up a stick and struck him hard with it. _Am I only human?_ He thought. He couldn't feel the beast from his Phoenix side. He looked at his hands and sighed in relief, he still had claws. He licked his teeth and smiled. His fangs were still there, too. _**Of course not, now you're only half-dragon and human,**_ his beast told him.

Jack groaned and stood up weakly. Just out of his luck, it was his dragon side that fought to stay. Just great, he was obvious he didn't like that side of himself. He walked to the door and left the room, bumping into someone's small frame, falling on his ass. "Jack?"

He looked up and groaned. If someone like Kim could knock him down, then the others wouldn't have a problem beating the shit out of him now. _**You're still weak, rest… with mate. Without clothing on,**_ his beast recommended.

Jack growled angrily. The beast was fucking perverted too. Kim bent down and slapped him across his face. He blinked a few times before looking back at her. "What the fuck, Kim? What the fuck did I do?" he yelled.

She glared at him and slapped him again. "You know what you're _going_ to do," she hissed.

He blinked in confusion. _**Your phoenix side is your dominant side. It's what controls the coloring of the mark, ask her what's wrong – ooh, she's showing us the mark.**_ Jack growled in annoyance. _Shut up,_ he hissed.

He looked at her mark and groaned, his head falling back. It was black. "Fuck, that jackass will be the death of me!" he yelled.

Kim blinked in confusion, before grabbing his collar and jerking his face towards her. Jack smirked at the closeness of their face and leaned forward a bit to give her a kiss. Sure enough, Kim reacted by pushing him back and crawling away from him. "Y – you good for nothing _pervert_! You're planning on betraying me and then you _kiss_ me! You make me sick!" she yelled.

Jack weakly grabbed a hold of the wall to stand. Kim gasped as she saw him almost fall. "What the heck is wrong with you?" she asked him.

He looked at her and smiled goofily. His irises were red now, a sign indicating that his beast had taken over. _Doesn't his Phoenix side usually take over, making his eyes look like they're on fire?_ She thought in confusion. "Funny story, babe." Yep, it was his beast alright. "I was sleeping last night and some fucking mage comes out of nowhere and fucking starts to fight me. I, being half asleep, could hardly defend myself, so it opened its mouth sucked my Phoenix side out of me. Literally, I saw the fire come out, and it was shaped like a Phoenix in its true form. Apart from that, when it was done – I had no clue if it was female or male – it knocked me unconscious. I wake up today and I'm stuck with my stupid dragon side alone, making me half-human. And I'm pissed," Jack explained.

Kim looked at her mark and grabbed Jack's hand. The only thing she could see was her mark of a Sirena, no fire. Well, there was fire, but it was dull, and it was only red. She looked up at Jack, then back down at her mark. The fire _was_ black, but hints of red could be seen on it. "Jack, you're pissed, and whoever has your other half plans on betraying _me_," she told him.

Jack's smirk faded and he sniffed the air. "You smell like Marcuse," he told her. He sniffed her closer and growled. He could his anger spike and his strength return to him. His pupils turned black. "That bastard slept beside you last night!"

Kim blinked in confusion at Jack's anger. "Jack…"

He growled and clenched his fists. "Fuck it; I'm killing him this time! Who the _fuck_ does he think he is? You're _**mine**_!" Jack roared.

Rudy ran out his room and Jack looked at him. "Jack, what's wrong?" he asked as everyone else exited their room.

Jack's upper lip twitched until he was snarling. "_Marcuse_, your fucking _brother_, took my other half and slept beside my mate last night. I'm going to _kill_ him," Jack hissed.

Kim was confused. Who was Marcuse? And how was he related to Rudy? Nicholas walked forward with his parents. "You aren't talking about the _dark_ _mage_ Marcuse?" he asked.

Jack and Rudy nodded. "Why, do you know him?" he asked.

Lianna grabbed her daughter away from Jack and hugged her tightly. "Marcuse…" everyone looked at her. "He tried to kidnap Kim to make her his."

Rudy nodded, understanding the message. "Kim's in danger, that I know for sure," he explained.

Her father nodded and Jack growled angrily. "No she's not! I'll kill him!" he yelled.

A dark chuckle was heard. "So, come and kill me Jack." They turned around and came face to face with another Jack. "Hello, Jack and little brother. It's been far too long."

He bowed mockingly and Jack growled. Marcuse rose and licked his lips at Kim's slightly frightened, but protective form. "You have such a beauty for a mate. I'm angered that I was stopped before I could take her as mine," he told them.

Jack stepped in front of Kim, blocking her from Marcuse's view. He snarled loudly and Marcuse dramatically sighed. "Oh my, you're Immortal Mates. This completely sucks, I cannot have her, but I can enjoy her going crazy when her mate dies."

Lunged at Jack swiped his chest. Jack, who was still weak, fell back. Kim screamed and fell to his side, her hand over his chest. Her hand turned to water as she went over the wound. "Healing powers?"

Kim ignored him and continued to heal the unconscious and injured Jack. Rudy growled, "Everyone leave, this is between me, my brother, Jack and Kim."

They nodded and took off to one room. Rudy looked at Marcuse reached in his pants pocket. He pulled out a potion bottle and Marcuse laughed darkly. Rudy drank it and burped out a dark cloud. Marcuse smirked. "Poison, brother, I live and eat poison," he told him.

Rudy's eyes widened. Fire was coming at him quickly. Kim saw what was going on and raised her hands, a white light shooting out of her palm. It hit Marcuse and he flew back into a wall, creating an indent in it. Kim looked at her hands in shock. She knew that wasn't the power of an Addonexus or Sirena, so it came from somewhere else. _**'This is unbelievable! You're purifying her! I will not allow it!'**_ She ignored the voice of the Deadly Flower and ran to Rudy's side.

His skin was scorched with deadly burns. She gasped and her body glowed pure white. Her hands hovered above his body, healing his burns in the process. His skin returned back to normal and she looked at her hands. _**'Impossible, you're too powerful!'**_ Marcuse stood up and growled, running over to Kim, claws in the air.

As he got closer, Kim finally recognized him coming. She gasped and cradling her face from the incoming attack. She waited to be impaled with his claws but it never came. Instead, Marcuse screamed in pain.

Kim put her arms down and looked at him. Jack had his right hand in his stomach. She gasped and Jack looked back at her. He was completely taken over by his beast. He looked back at Marcuse and pulled his hand out. It was drenched in blood, dark black blood.

Jack growled and backed away from him. Marcuse smirked and looked at him. The wound was closing up. Kim gasped, but Jack's now smug expression didn't change. "You thought that you could – what the-?"

His skin began turning black and green. Jack's smirk widened. "**You must've forgotten that dragons have poisonous claws, idiot,**" he hissed.

Marcuse fell to his knees and his body erupted in flames. He screamed loudly and Jack watched as a Phoenix rose from the burning body, flying right into his.

He grunted and staggered a bit before smirking. Kim jumped up and tackled Jack to the ground in a hug. "Jack, you did it!"

The said boy pouted. "That was such a short fight. Why would Ega and Myra send us some easy ass competition," he whined.

Kim rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. Jack growled and pushed her off. He stood up and walked over to Rudy. "He'll need some bed rest," he told her.

He picked up Rudy as if he were nothing but a sack of potatoes. Kim gasped. "Jack, be careful!" she yelled.

He scowled and walked off. She smiled and before she knew, she was unconscious.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_Kim was walking in nothing but darkness. "Hello?" she yelled, her voice echoing._

_Something began choking her and she tried kicking it away from her. "How dare you? You little bitch!" _

_It was the shadow and it just happened to be flashing from a beautiful female to its shadow form again. Kim kicked her off and she landed a few metres from her. "Crap," Kim whispered._

_She raised her hands and a bright light shot out it, hitting the shadow that was heading for her. Its body glowed pure white before vanishing. Kim watched as a female fell to the ground in her place. Her hair was fiery red and she was pale, but it fit nicely with her hair color. _

_The girl grunted and sat up a bit. She held her head in her hands and looked at Kim. Her eyes widened. "Who are you? Don't possess me like she did! I promise to be good!" she yelled._

_Kim blinked in confusion. Something was off. That woman disappeared in no time. "Who are you? My name is Kim, and that thing had possessed me."_

_She gasped. "You're in the family line!" she gasped._

_Kim raised a brow. "Yes, you are! First I died because of this woman, and then she began possessing a certain family line, my family line. I don't know why, but are you in it? We're a family of White Witches and Sirenas!" she exclaimed._

_It had possessed her family line? Poor girl, her life ended before she could even realize it. "I'm half-Sirena," Kim told her._

_She gasped and crawled over to her. "Oh my goodness, you are? That's fantastic, but she's not done yet, she'll be back. And when she does return, she'll be much stronger. Keep that in mind, she's far too strong to die just as yet. The Deadly Flower, she calls herself. A spawn from hell, a Black Witch," she explained._

_Kim nodded and the red-head relaxed a bit. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for saving me."_

_Kim nodded, she felt a bit awkward talking to a dead spirit. "You're welcome, I guess," she told her._

_She smiled at her, blue eyes brightening. "Cool, can I stay in your body for a while? It'll be better if I'm there for you to beat that woman's ass!" she exclaimed. "I have healing powers of my own, I can help out and I'll never go evil."_

_Kim shrugged a bit and she hugged her. "So, I've been watching you. I mean, the way you interact with your friends. This Clarissa girl in your group… does she know that she's a White Witch?"_

_Kim's eyes widened in shock and the red-head covered her mouth. "I have such a big mouth, I wasn't supposed to say! She's from my family line! Like you, but her side continued mating with White Witches, like your side continued with Sirenas – oh I have such a big mouth! Someone punch me!"_

_Kim looked at her and narrowed her eyes. She resembled Clarissa. "Your name is Clarissa," the girl nodded, "I guess that you know Clarissa's fate."_

_She nodded quickly. "I recommend you and Jack kill her soon." Kim blanched. "Yep, I know _all_ your names! The benefit of seeing the future," she explained._

_Kim took a deep breath and looked around the dark area. "We're locked in this darkness until we kill her. Kill her before she gets to Clarissa," Clarissa explained._

_Kim nodded and the girl began dissipating. Kim took a deep breath again. _I can kill her, I know I can,_ she thought._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim opened her eyes and looked around her area. An arm wrapped around her waist and someone was softly snoring from behind her. She looked behind her and saw Jack sleeping soundly. She smiled and lay back down. Sighing softly, she thought of what Clarissa had told her. _I need to kill Clarissa?_ She thought.

There was a loud scream and Kim sat up, along with Jack. "Someone just died!" someone yelled.

Kim ran out of the room and followed the loud screaming, Jack closely behind. She opened the door to her parents' room and found her mother on her knees covering her ears. Kim saw blood dripping down the side of her face.

She looked around the room and saw a Banshee screaming loudly. Kim gasped; the Banshee resembled Julie in every way. "Get out of here!" Jack yelled.

The Banshee stopped screaming and smirked. She jumped out the window and Lianna crawled over to her mate. She shakily touched his pale face. Kim noticed this and fell to her knees. "Dad…" she whispered.

Blood was dribbling down his cheek and chin. His eyes were wide open and dull with no life left in it. His chest was slit, with the name Myra carved into his skin. Lianna growled angrily. _Immortal Mates… shouldn't mom being going psycho now?_ Rudy ran in and shockingly looked at the scene.

Soon everyone else followed. Jack noticed that no humans had come. "Marcuse was a distraction. They really wanted to kill King Chuck," Rudy explained.

Nicholas fell to his knees beside his weeping mother and sobbing sister. Jack looked at his mate and felt the urge to comfort her, but the way he seen the small family huddle together as they cried made him stay away. _**Comfort her, you fool,**_ he beast hissed. Jack shook his head. _Later,_ he told the beast.

Rudy looked at Lianna and gasped. "You're supposed to go –"

"Properly mated ones never go psycho. It's the ones with a dysfunctional relationship. I loved him and he loved me. His love is enough to make sure I don't go crazy," Lianna whispered, her voice cracking.

Rudy pursed his lips. "We have to bury him," he told them.

Nicholas choked back the rest of his tears and stood up. "A – Agreed, we have to. Let's do it tonight, while the humans sleep."

They nodded and Jack watched over Lianna and Kim's sobbing form as everyone but the three took Chuck's body away. He walked over to them and hugged them both. Kim sobbed harder and Lianna's form went slack against his.

Jack swallowed a bit and thought of his mother. _This would've been me, I should apologize,_ he thought. He hugged mother and daughter tighter. "Everything will get better."

**He's gone, the Deadly Flower is looking for its next victim, Myra is up to something and Ega… well, I don't think she'll be here for long. She'll be gone soon.**

**R&R – I need my Romanian readers to help me out with some translations for the next chapter! **

**HollowedLover1379**


	9. Chapter 9

IX

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_**Warning: Beginning of every chapter from now on will be a vision and/or flashback. And there is also some lime in this chapter. Enjoy.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_Kim was cradling a little baby in her arms. She kissed his small head softly and smiled when the little baby mewled before yawning cutely. She pushed back his bangs and smiled wider when he opened his eyes for a split second, but then she frowned. His eyes weren't brown like hers or Jack's… they were… green. _It's probably his mixed heritage that caused his eyes to be that colour, _she decided silently in her head._

_She saw his face crunch up, showing his discomfort. He opened his mouth wide and bit down hard on her hand. Kim winced and pulled back her hand, sitting up quickly. The little boy ended up crying loudly and she tried to shush him. "I'm sorry, he left! He left! Stop crying, I can't bring him back unless he wants to come back!"_

_Takeda ran into the hut and kneeled before his mother and baby brother. "Mom, is everything alright?" Takeda asked her._

_Kim shook her head and cradled her injured hand. Tears dribbled down her face as she cried silently. "He hates me, Takeda. Without Jack here, he won't listen to me," she told him._

_Takeda pursed his lips. He was now a fully grown teenager, sixteen to be exact, and he could still remember the day Jack walked out on them. _Mom, I can't imagine your pain. He's gone, and I can't even imagine your pain. I can't believe he just walked out on you,_ he thought sadly. _

_He picked up the little boy and hugged him close to his chest, rocking him gently. "Shh, Jeremiah, stop crying. Big brother is here now," he whispered._

_Jeremiah stopped crying and his little fists tried to bring Takeda closer to him. Kim looked at her adopted son in sadness. She couldn't stay here and care for the both of them. Jeremiah hated her for driving out his father and Takeda lost a father figure. She couldn't forgive herself for doing that._

_She stood up and walked out of the hut. Takeda watched her, sighing in sadness. She was hurting and he knew that. _He's just a bastard, mom. You can survive without him,_ Takeda thought._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

"_Încetează cu plânsul (Stop crying)," a foreign tongue whispered._

_Kim gasped and looked up. There was a girl, clothed in white and gold. Her hair was as yellow as the sun. Her face was too bright to see, but Kim was sure that if the light died down around her, she'd be gorgeous. _

_Sure enough, the light did die down and it revealed a gorgeous little girl. She had almond like eyes, and they were blue-hazel. Her nose and jawline were perfectly sculpted and her lips were small, rosy pink. But above all, she was a child._

_Kim looked at her feet and felt tears sting at the back of her eyes. "Ce ți s-a întâmplat (What is wrong)?" she asked._

_She sat on the ground in front of Kim. She offered the young blonde a hug, but Kim refused it. The woman frowned. "Can you speak English?" Kim asked._

_She tilted her head in confusion. "Nu pot vorbi limba ta, dar o înțeleg (I cannot speak your language, but I understand it)," she replied. "Mă înțelegi (Do you understand me)?"_

_Kim nodded and looked up at her. The woman was smiling brightly at her. "What's your name?" Kim asked her. She frowned and shrugged. Kim raised a brow in confusion. "You don't know your own name?"_

_She shook her head for an answer. "Kim," she whispered. Kim looked at her weirdly. "Este numele tău, nu (That is your name, is it not)?"_

_Kim nodded and opened her mouth to reply to her, but Takeda's shouts interrupted her. "Mom, come back now!" he yelled._

_Kim sighed and stood up. The girl looked up at her. "You look like you're only ten. Where is your mother?" Kim asked her._

_She smiled widely and stood up. "Ești mama mea (You are my mother)," she replied._

_That sentence alone was enough to make Kim faint._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim woke up with a sharp intake of breath. That vision… it seemed too surreal. She had a child, and with Jack nonetheless? She blushes a deep red and sits up on her futon. She grabbed her head and shook it furiously. _Jack doesn't like me! It's obvious! That had to be a dream!_ Kim thought. "What the hell is wrong with you?" someone mumbled from the corner of her room.

She gasped and looked at the person. Jack was sitting there, with his scowl plastered as usual. Kim sighed and shrugged. She thought back to last night's events and looked at her mate. "How'd he die, Jack?" she asked him. "He was so healthy! Who'd kill him? He never harmed anyone before."

Jack shrugged and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. "I got a good sniff of him. Someone poisoned your father. It seemed to have been in his system for more than a day," Jack replied. Kim let a tear fall from her eye. "Funny thing is that the smell reminded me of Ega's putrid smell. He smelled like a rotting corpse. And those stupid dark witches are known for having a poisonous body. That's why they're so hard to kill. Slice them, they explode with poison. Bite them; you'll have their poison in your system."

Kim began crying harder than she had last night. Jack opened one eye and snorted. "You girls are so fucking emotional," he hissed in annoyance.

Kim looked up at him and wiped her tears away. "Imagine if this were your sister, Jack! You mother or father, you'd be a mess right now! Don't deny it, because you know it's true!" Jack snorted and crossed his arms over his beloved sword. "What happens if it were me?"

In the blink of an eye, Jack was straddling Kim's waist, one hand wrapped around her throat and the other above her head. She began clawing at his hand, for his eyes had changed to purple. _That makes no sense! Do his eyes change with his emotion?_ She thought. "I'm a pretty possessive man, and if anyone, and I mean _anyone_, tries to kill you and succeeds, I'll fuck up everything and everyone in my path, understand?" Jack hissed.

Kim nodded and Jack gave her a fanged smirk. His hold loosened up on her neck, but he didn't remove his hand. "You're kind of cute when you're scared," Jack commented.

She turned puce and he chuckles a bit, leaning down to kiss her. Kim closed her eyes and complied with the kiss happily. _His lips are so soft,_ she thought in pure bliss. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip before he chewed on her lip. She moaned and wound her arms around his neck.

Jack's hand slid down from her neck, over her chest (after giving it a light squeeze) to grab her waist. His other hand grabbed her left leg, swinging it over his hips as he stroked her thigh. Kim shivered and opened her eyes. Jack was looking at her, his eyes filled with lust. She moaned into his mouth when his hand on her thigh went a little higher, almost touching her core.

Jack smirked and broke the kiss to kiss along her jawline. Kim's eyes rolled in bliss as he nipped gently at her ear with his fangs. She mewled when his hand cupped her sex, stroking her through her clothing. "_Jaack_," she throatily moaned.

He smirked against her neck and pulled down her pants. Kim bit her lip and arched her back. Jack pulled her pants right off and his hand began fiddling with her uncovered sex. She moaned and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Satisfied with the moan, he plunged one finger into her and groaned. She was so wet and _tight_. He licked his lips. "Kim, you're so wet for me, moan, babe. Moan out my name."

Kim bit her lip; she refused to make him feel like any more of the man he felt like right now. He pressed on her G-spot and she moaned loudly. "Moan out my name," he whispered seductively.

She was becoming tighter and she knew she was close to her release. She smiled in pure bliss, but frowned feeling the warmth of his fingers disappearing. Furrowing her brows, she sat up a bit. "Jack, what – _ooh._"

Jack's tongue darted out to lick her slick and wet folds. She bit her lip, trying to keep in a moan that was threatening to come out. She felt his tongue enter her and she moaned loudly, thrusting her hips upwards. Jack held her hips down with his hands as his tongue continued to assault her core. She knew she was going to come soon, she could _feel_ it. "Jack" he worked faster, putting a finger in as well. She moaned loudly. "_Jack_" her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure and she gripped his thick locks. Her hips bucked and, "_Jack!"_ She climaxed.

Jack greedily drank up all the juices that left her happily. Kim was breathing hard as Jack licked her clean before looking up at her. His eyes were filled with lust as he raised his fingers to lick off her juices. Kim blushed hotly and fell back on her head, ignoring his laughter. "You're so innocent."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jerry was squirming underneath Jack's heated glared, whereas Kim was blushing underneath her mom's heated _stare_. Jerry cleared his throat, taking a deep breath as he held Donna's smaller hand. "Jack, I apologize." He flinched and moved a bit back when Jack bore his teeth at Jerry, lunging forward a bit. Kim grabbed his arm and whispered soothing things into his ear. "Er, thanks, Kim." She nodded and mentioned for him to continue, knowing she was getting the hell next. "Um, so… Jack figured it out and I'm sure Kim did… she just doesn't know how to point of the smells, but um…"

Donna smiled brightly and cut off her mate, "We're going to have a baby, yay!"

Jack growled angrily, his fist angrily clenching. His eyes flashed from red to its normal colour. Jerry flinched but fixed himself with a glare to return to Jack. Sensing the tension between the two people, Grace looked up from her hands, blushing a bit. "Um… Brody and I are now mates," she whispered. "But congratulations."

Donna squealed and hugged Grace tightly. "Oh, I'm happy for you, Gracie Bell!"

Grace blushed and smiled, looking at Kim as congratulations were thrown her way. She sent the blonde a bright smile and nodded her way, Kim returning them both. Jack growled loudly and tried to attack Jerry again, only to have Kim grab his waist. "Jack!" she yelled.

Lianna cleared her throat. "Yea, _Jack_. Why does my daughter have an after sex glow?"

Jack snapped his head Lianna's way and smirked. "Well, let's just say I can't have my mate now being pleasured in the right way," he replied.

Lianna blushed at the answer, but Kim turned puce. Grace and Brody snickered, while everyone else burst into laughter. "I demand you both marry." They looked at her brother. "Yes, I demand it."

Kim furrowed her brows together in confusion. "Nicholas… why?" she asked.

He abruptly stood to his feet and stomped out the door, past them. Kim looked at her mother and she shrugged. "I guess human traditions had gotten to him." They looked at Jack and the male chuckled. "Either that, or he feels like his sister is having sex out of marriage. Although, I don't think _oral_ sex counts like that, I think _vaginal_ sex only does," he bluntly stated.

Kim's blush darkened and she hid her face in her hands, ignoring peoples' laugh. "Good one, Jack."

Jack's eyes snapped back to Jerry, fixating him with an angry glare. Jerry gulped in fear, but was confused. This was his _best_ friend _glaring_ at _him_. Why? "Until that kid in my sister stomach is born, you're not my friend or my companion; you're only just a _comrade_ in my _group_. Understand? Good."

Jack stood up and walked off. Jerry hung her head in shame and Kim shook her head, touching his hand gently. "Don't worry about Jack – why are you looking at me like that?" Kim questioned everyone's shocked look.

Lianna shook her head and rubbed her eyes, whereas Layla's mouth was hung wide open. Grace giggled behind her hand and Brody's eyebrows shot to his head. "I'm just realizing this…" Rudy began, "But you seem to have developed some of Jack's traits."

Kim was confused, but Jerry lifted her one hand off his, showing her the _claws_ she had grown. Kim gasped and looked in amazement at them. "You think that's unbelievable, Kim you have _fangs_. I'm wondering if you're just as nimble as Jack. And if you have good senses like us both."

Kim blushed and ducked her head down. "Yeah, I'm not as nimble as Jack, I ran into a wall this morning…"

Everyone laughed loudly and her mother sat beside, her hand covering her daughter's own. "Awh, hunny, it's okay. Some of us will just _never _gain some of our mate's _abilities_."

She had made her daughter's face go puce as the girl pushed her laughing self away. She glared at her mother and everyone laughing. "I will never make him make sounds like that!"

Rudy smirked and chuckled deeply. "What are you ever talking about, Kim? We were referring to his _fighting_ abilities," he stated.

She stood up, holding her cheeks in embarrassment. "_Shut up!"_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack was helping Kim train by forcing her to squat lower than she was. His hands were on her hips, forcing her lower. "This hurts, _Jack_!" she whined.

Jack sniffed the air and his irises turned aqua. He could _smell_ her arousal and it was stirring a certain _something_ within him. He took a small step forward, that way he was pressed tightly to her. Kim's eyes widened and her stomach tightened.

She knew _that_ feeling.

And she seemed to have sensed it to, for he pressed her even tighter to him, squatting down with her. "You smell like roses and honey, _mate_," he whispered.

Kim gulped a bit as he licked her neck. She yelped and he smirked. "Okay, so you're squatting, see, you needed some motivation."

Kim rolled her eyes and snorted. "You just wanted some intimate contact, you pervert," she murmured.

She found herself on the ground, Jack above her. "Maybe I did, don't you think I deserve some, _mate_?" he whispered seductively.

Kim didn't know what came over her, but she grabbed his bare shoulders and kissed him roughly. Jack complied with it, just as rough as her. They seemed to have gotten lost in each other's taste, not realizing who was watching. Jack trailed kisses across her jaw, ear and neck, making his mate moan. She sniffed him a bit and the smell of fresh, salty water hit her nose. _He smells delectable_, she thought. She heard him and her _beast_ chuckled. _**Why Kim, he/I thank you**_**,** they both said together in her head. "Ahem."

Kim pushed Jack off her and looked at her mother's amused face. _Wow, she was just watching,_ she thought in embarrassment. She felt like a teenager who had just been caught by her parents. She snorted with laughter, _I am a teenager… then how old is Jack?_ "I think it's safe to say neither of you know anything about each other," Lianna stated.

Jack smirked pervertedly. "I know _plenty_ about Kim. Like for the fact she's sixteen, I'm twenty-one. She's just a kid, I'm an adult. She has such a _delectable_ –"

"Okay, Jack. I understand," Lianna cut him off, giggling at her daughter's embarrassed expression. "But maybe getting to know each other is better. I'm sure Kim just figured out your age. And she's not a kid, she's of age to marry and she has been for four years."

"Mom, don't tell him that!"

Jack chuckled and smirked. "Well, I know she goes into heat every three months, and it seems to collide with a Dragon's Mating Season, so that amuses me more than it should," Jack stated.

Lianna laughed and held out her arm, "Kim dear, walk with me. Jack, the boys are training in the dojo."

He nodded and walked off. Kim hooked her arm with her mother's as they walked towards the forest. "Kim," Lianna began, "How do you feel about your father's death?"

Kim froze and Lianna stopped herself. How did she feel? She couldn't explain. Her dad was gone; she had no father figure anymore. "I – I feel empty, mom!" she sobbed, hugging her mother tightly.

Lianna tried to hold back her tears, but let them pour out. "Why were you trying to be strong? I thought that you forgotten, because of the ordeal of this morning."

Kim shook her head, "Jack was watching me and he demanded that I be strong and not cry."

Lianna pulled back and smiled down at her daughter. "And for once, I agree with that walking frozen icicle," Lianna said.

Kim giggled a bit and looked up at her mother. Lianna wiped her tears away and smiled sadly down at her daughter. "But what that boy doesn't know is that sometimes it is good to cry and pour out how you're feeling. If you don't, it can corrupt you and destroy you. Cry sometimes, let out the pain, alright?"

Kim nodded and took a step back, her stomach grumbling. She sighed and smiled at her mother. "I guess it's lunch time." She sniffed the air. "And it smells good."

Lianna giggled and followed her daughter towards the large house. _She's like a dog… or dragon, just like Jack._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_Kim twirled around in a beautiful white dress. She was being chased and she knew they'd catch her soon. _I'm not a criminal, Jack I need you!_ She thought. She picked up the hem of her dress and ran faster. They were close, they'd catch her and throw her in prison, and she just knew it. _

_She sped up a bit, only to trip over a root uprising from the ground. She tried to stand, but pain shot up her leg, making her fall back down. She felt tears sprung to her eyes. She hadn't felt this vulnerable since she was a kid. _Jack_, she thought in distraught, _I need you back. I'm sorry._ She buried her face in the dirt and began crying. "Pick up the nasty whore and let's take her to Queen – Ahh!"_

_The sound of a blade slicing something echoed in the area. Kim's eyes widened. _This has to be Takeda_, she thought in pure happiness. __**Or it can be your mate,**__ her beast told her. Kim shook her head, Jack wasn't coming back. She knew it because he _told_ her._

_She heard more screams of pain before someone yelled, "Retreat, retreat! He's angry and his body is glistening with red scales and fire!"_

_Kim gulped. This person, whoever it was, was going to kill her soon. She wept loudly, her body curling into fetal position. She felt her body being picked up and placed onto someone else's lap. They buried their nose into her neck before licking it slowly. Kim shivered in pleasure. There was only one person who'd ever do this. "Jack?" she whispered, looking up._

_Red-brown eyes looked down on her, worry filled in them. "__**Mate,**__" he whispered._

_He kissed her hard, squeezing her body to his. Kim sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they brushed up against it, she felt _nothing_ but the _scales_ of a _dragon_. She broke the kiss when he nipped her with his fangs harshly. "__**Mate**__," he whispered again._

_Kim pushed off him, but soon found out it was a bad idea. Her injured foot hit the ground hard and she screamed out in pain. Suddenly, the feeling of biting her hand with the fangs in her mouth seemed less painful. Jack grabbed her ankle gently. "__**Mate is hurt. I will heal you**__."_

_He bent his head down to lick the injured ankle. His hands blazed with fire as he went over the areas he licked. Kim sniffed a bit and gasped. She kicked him away with her now healed ankle and got up. "You're fully dragon," she whispered._

_Jack blinked at her, slowly and sadly. He reached out to her, but she stepped away from him. "__**Mate, I'm still me,**__" he tried to tell her._

_Kim shook her head and took a step back. "You're fully dragon! You don't even like me, you _hate_ me now. Remember, well, I do too, Jack! I hate you for leaving me!"_

_He growled and his eyes turned fully red as he pounced on her. "__**I was cursed! I need you to help me **_**kill**_** her!**__" he hissed._

_Kim pushed him off her and glared at him. "Well, genius, I haven't used a sword, my powers or combat moves in _four_ years, Jackass!" Her gaze softened, "Who cursed you?"_

"_**That bitch, she calls herself Dominica or the 'Deadly Flower'**__."_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim sat up straight, greedily breathing in the air around her. What was that all about? And she was coming back so _soon_? They needed more time to face her off. She giggled a bit. _I have always thought of Jack as animalistic, I guess she'll be bringing that out,_ she thought, making her beast laugh. "I do not like being referred to as animalistic, bitch."

Kim looked at Jack and he gazed sharply at her. She pouted and crossed her arms. "No fair, you're listening to my thoughts!" she whined in a hushed voice.

Jack rolled his eyes and stood up, only to hear the roof rattling loudly. "What the fuck – it smells like rotting corpses."

He covered his nose and Kim gagged a bit, it really did smell bad. At least she now knows the smell of rotting corpses. Jack walked over to the window and pulled a few drapes back, his eyes narrowing. "Well, fuck me and call me an idiot. We have some living corpses on out fucking hands. And they're being controlled."

Kim gasped and ran behind him to see if he was right.

And boy was there a lot of corpses.

**Ahaha, a cliffy! I'm so evil, but you guys love me!**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	10. Chapter 10

X

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_**Warning: Beginning of every chapter from now on will be a vision and/or flashback.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_Kim and Jack collapsed on their knees, breathless. Finally, finally they had killed him. He was dead. Kim looked at Jack and he nodded at her. "Myra and Clarissa, where are they?" Jack asked her._

_Kim looked around but smelled human blood. She gasped and looked up. Myra and Clarissa were being taken away by a whole bunch of snake-like creatures. Their smiles were wicked as they mouthed one thing before disappearing, "I'll be back, and when I come back, I'll be stronger."_

_Jack crawled closer to Kim, wrapping her in a tight hug. He inhaled deeply and smiled with relief. "I'm so happy you're safe. When we weren't together, I thought that_ I _was going to die, and then the thought of you dying crossed my mind and I wasn't so happy. I thought I'd have to kill myself to be with you. Thank heavens shit you're okay, Kim," Jack mumbled against her neck._

_Kim blushes a light pink and hugged him back slowly, nodding. "I understand, I was scared, too."_

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim felt herself being dragged towards the closet in the room. Just how the hell did she get here so fast? "Geez, Kim, why were you daydreaming? Jack asked me to hide you," Clarissa whispered, closing the door.

Kim looked at her strangely. Clarissa's behaviour was off a bit, and Kim could sense something sinister radiating off her. Kim nodded slowly and backed away. Clarissa looked at her, candle lit on fire in hand. "Clarissa," Kim gasped.

Her face had a wicked smile on it. Her eyes were pure black, nothing was had colour in them. Her hair had turned pitch black and her skin was a pasty white colour. Her smiled was full of teeth, _sharp_ teeth. "You're a Black Eyed Being," Kim whispered.

Clarissa rested the lit candle down gently before attacking Kim. Said female nimbly dodged the attack and ran for the door, but it was locked. She pounded on it, yelling for help. Clarissa grabbed her hair and dragged her back. Kim grabbed her hand and with abnormal strength, flipped her over her shoulder. Clarissa hissed, rolled before propping herself up on her feet. Her head bent at an abnormal angle to the left, before centering again.

She rose to her feet and charged at Kim. Kim channeled some of her water elements and wrapped it around Clarissa's body, flinging it to the other side of the large closet. The said girl laid there for a while, not moving. Kim began banging on the door again, wanting to leave. It was still locked. "You're not leaving."

The scent of burning wood drifted to Kim's now sensitive nose. She sniffed it a bit and looked behind her. Clarissa was wickedly looking at her before she completely disappeared. Kim saw the whole closet going fire and alarms went off in her head. "Jack, Nicholas, mom, anyone, I need your help!"

The fire was getting larger and Kim felt a flame lick her foot. She jumped up, only to step on some fire again. She wailed in pain and encased herself in a barrier made of water. "Somebody help me!"

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack was elbowed another dead man in his chest, sending him flying. He swung his sword across another's chest, black blood spewing out and spraying him all over. He wiped the blood off his face and looked at everyone else. He grimaced when something bit him hard. He swiped at the person but they jumped away in time. He looked at his wrist and looked up. Clarissa was wickedly looking at him. "Yum," she whispered, "Your blood taste delicious."

Jack narrowed his eyes and charged at her. "I knew there was something off about you!"

She swayed to the side a bit, dodging the attack. Jack growled and slashed at her chest but she ducked down and drove herself into his mid-section, biting him all in the while. Jack screamed in pain and pushed her away before flipping himself and landing violently on the ground. "Yummy," she whispered, "I can't wait to eat your mate, but she's cooking."

Jack could feel his eyes flashing many different colours, but his vision was blurring considerably. _**She poisoned us. The bite of a Black Eyed Being is poison, so is a scratch of one,**_ both of his beasts hissed. His dragon side continued, hissing out, _**mate, she's hurt! We have to rescue her!**_

Jack fell back onto the ground, feeling weaker by the moment. He lolled his head to the other side to look at the estate. It was on fire, as was the entire village. Clarissa dragged a long nail down his arm, causing it to bleed. Jack looked at her and she smirked evilly. She licked his cheek and bit his ear gently. Jack screamed in pain, the poison was completely consuming him.

He closed his eyes and his back arched in pain, before he completely relaxed. _**Can't die, we need to rescue Kim!**_ His eyes opened again and Clarissa was thrown back by a powerful force. When she looked up, a completely transformed Jack was looking down at her.

He growled and slashed his claws against her chest, his eyes were blazing with fire, but it was red. Her eyes widened in fear, _his Phoenix and Dragon side are clashing together. They're working to save their mate,_ Clarissa thought, her bones shivering with fear. She dematerialized, reappearing so that she was far away from him. But even then so, Jack was in front of her. He knocked her away, several feet away from him.

Sensing the danger she was in, Clarissa disappeared from the field. Jack howled in anger and turned, running towards the main estate. When the dead men tried to kill him, he just ripped apart every single one that was approaching him.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim's breathing was becoming laboured as she was becoming weaker. Her barrier had fallen into one of White witch's. She was violently coughing, blood splaying the ground and her face. Her vision was becoming blurred and she was feeling faint. "I'm surprised you survived." She looked up and saw Myra standing in the middle of the fire. "Dear, I'm sorry about your father's death. He needed to go and Clarissa was such a doll to rid the world of him. You're becoming weaker, I can hear the barrier cackling. It's going to drop soon." A fan was covering the woman's mouth, so Kim couldn't see if she was smiling or not. Kim coughed up some more blood as the barrier completely faded. "Ooh!" Myra picked her up without worrying about her weight. She sniffed the air and smirked. "Someone's mate has arrived."

Kim's hope sparked as the closet door was busted down. Being over Myra's shoulder, Kim could not see Jack, not that it would matter. She was close to falling unconscious. "**Mate, kill Myra,**" she heard Jack hiss.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Myra's entire body froze over in fear. Just who was this male? Clearly this seemed impossible. He had the fire burning wings of a Phoenix and the scales of a Dragon. Could it be his beasts were working together? "Jack, I mean no harm. It's just that the Southern prince has been asking for his future mate and wife. I cannot deny him of her," Myra explained.

Jack ignored her as Kim coughed violently again. Out of sheer anger, he slammed his fist onto the ground, making it shake. Myra dropped Kim on the ground and Kim's head hit the ground hard as she fell. Her head lolled back. Myra growled angrily as fire started to surround her. _This boy is clearly strong. I shall not kidnap her so soon._ Myra waved her fan around, the fire dissipating quickly. She sent Jack one last smirk before she disappeared.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack weakly walked out of the estate carrying Kim. His body screamed in pain but he ignored it. He needed to get Kim to a safe place. He looked at the unconscious blonde in his arms and looked up ahead. The fields were empty, dead bodies of the villagers were mixed in with the ones of the dead. Jack blinked back the tears that were in the back of his eyes. This was clearly a sad thing for ones who had lost a mother, father or child.

He continued his walk, shifting Kim in his arms. "I promise never to let anyone help me out with you. I promise to keep you by my side."

He continued his walk until he reached a body of water. The others left, they were gone. It was just him and Kim. He collapsed to his knees, taking in a sharp breath. It was beginning to hurt to breath, but he needed to heal Kim at least. He stood up again, swaying a bit from the lack of strength. He walked closer to the water before gently lying Kim down in it. He waited a few minutes for something to happen, but nothing did. "Come on, she needs to live!" he yelled. Tears were running down his face. "Please, please, I don't know who's in there, but let her live, _please_! Take me instead!"

The pain in his body worsened and he doubled over, clutching his stomach. He began coughing up blood. "Oh hell, I am the worst mate, I know that, but don't kill her! She doesn't deserve to die for my stupidity. Please, heal her, help _her_, and don't take her from this world. She's so young, let her _live_," Jack begged, looking to the heavens.

He cried harder when his prayers weren't answered. She was going to die, Jack could feel it. He smiled sadly at the ground. _I guess I'll be joining her,_ he thought, expecting a reply from one of his beasts. Nothing came back. He was so weak he couldn't speak to them. _"Why don't you heal her with your fire?"_ a voice whispered.

Jack turned around and found himself looking at a beautiful redhead. Her eyes were wide, doe blue eyes and her lips red like a cherry. She walked closer to him and kneeled beside him. _"You're weak yourself, let me help out,"_ she told him. Jack eyed her with cautious. _"She let evil get the better of her. I apologize, I knew her fate. My name is Clarissa, Kim and Clarissa is a part of –" _Jack took a large intake of air and doubled over once more. _"I'll heal you!"_

When she went to heal him, her hands went through his body. She gasped. "Y – You're d – dead," Jack forced out.

She looked at him with sad eyes and looked at Kim. She crawled over to her and checked her pulse. _"Oh dear, she's not breathing anymore."_ She heard weeping from behind her and looked at Jack. _"I can heal her if you like."_

Jack looked up at her, and nodded slowly. The pain was excruciating. He was beginning to feel his breathing labour. "Y – yes, h – heal her, _please_," he stammered out.

Clarissa nodded and lightly touched Kim's cheek. A glow overtook the young blonde's body before fading away. Clarissa pulled Kim out of the water and rested her on the land. _"She's okay now, I can –_" She heard a soft thud on the ground and looked behind her. _"Jack, you have to fight it off! There's no fire to help out with the pain and lessen it. Fight it!"_

Jack curled into a fetal position, unable to bear the pain. His body began shaking a bit. It was small, but fairly violent. He was twitching violently and his eyes were lolling to the back of his head. Clarissa knew he was on the verge of death and she looked back at Kim. _"Wake up, your mate is about to die!"_ she begged to Kim's unconscious form.

As if Kim heard her words, the blonde sat up, breathing in the air deeply. She looked at Clarissa, but her eyes shifted towards Jack. Clarissa watched curiously as the white eyed Kim crawled towards Jack and lay on top of him before closing her eyes.

A bright glow overtook their bodies, making Clarissa close her eyes to block it out. She was confused, what was happening to the both of them in that bright light?

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim slowly opened her eyes. She felt warm, safe and secure. She looked at a fire that was burning and sighed. Across from her laid Jack, except he was sleeping peacefully. She heard her stomach grumbling, signalling that she was hungry. "How long have I been out for?" she murmured to herself.

"A week," someone replied.

She looked to her side and saw Clarissa holding out a bowl for her. Kim sat up slowly and took it, eating the contents in it. "How are you out of me?" she asked.

Clarissa looked at her with pleading eyes. _"Kim, I can be brought back to life, but I need the help of a mage," _she explained.

Kim nodded at her and sighed, looking at Jack. "He's okay, right?" she asked.

Clarissa gave her a weird look. _"Well, you're not crazy, so I guess?"_ she said uncertainly.

Kim nodded. "Where's everyone else?"

Clarissa sighed and looked at the dark sky. How could she tell them the group had abandoned her and Jack? It wasn't going to be easy to say. "I'm sure they abandoned us," Jack's raspy voice said.

Kim looked at her mate with sheer curiosity. Jack sat up slowly and looked at Kim. "How am I still alive?" he asked.

Clarissa looked at the fire and sighed. "Wait, where's the group? And Jack almost died?" Kim asked.

Jack looked at Kim weirdly, but looking right at Clarissa. Clarissa felt as if his stare could pierce her soul and read her inner thoughts. Not to mention it was hella blank and cold. "Err; your group took off because they thought you both died in the fire. I don't understand, Jack is practically fire, how the hell could _he_ die? Kim I understand, Jack I don't – wait, you were poisoned. You two are on your own for now. But I'll always be here."

Jack growled and Clarissa flinched. "Clarissa, how'd Jack live if he were about to die?" Kim asked.

Clarissa yawned and dematerialized. "I'm tired, night."

Jack growled and looked at the fire. "I'm hungry."

Kim looked at her unfinished food and handed it over to him. He grabbed it and ate it all down in no time. Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead. Jack dropped the bowl on the ground and growled loudly. "Those assholes, how could they just leave? After I saved their asses more than one time and this is how they repay me? I should kill them all once I see them again!" he yelled angrily.

The wind blew around them and they sensed someone sinister nearby. Kim stood up and Jack followed suit. "We should leave. Something sinister is coming," Kim explained.

Jack nodded and blew out the fire (or from Kim's view, practically ate it). They took off into the unknown forest.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim was beginning to feel hot. It was now morning and they had been traveling all night. The sun's rays were beating down on them with no mercy whatsoever. "Damnable sun," Kim hissed under her breath.

Jack looked back at her and stopped. She collided into his back and stumbled back a bit. "I can smell fresh water up ahead, can you?" he asked her.

Kim sniffed the air and shook her head. She could smell something fresh, but wasn't sure if it were water or not. "No, I can't. I can only smell something fresh and –"

"That's it. That's the water you smell."

Kim nodded dumbly and followed Jack to the stream of water. When they got closer, Jack pressed her up against a tree, his body covering hers. Kim blushed at the feeling of his half-naked body on her fully clothed one. "Uh, Jack?"

He covered her mouth and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Shh, there are giants bathing in the river," he whispered in her ear.

Kim squirmed a bit beneath him and Jack bit at her ear. Her eyes widened at the sudden action and her hands immediately grabbed onto the first piece of clothing she could touch; the hem of his pants. Her fingers lightly brushed against his lower abdomen and he groaned softly, pushing her harder against the tree.

His hand dropped from her mouth and he immediately claimed it. Kim moaned at the unexpected kiss, but it was over before it even started. "Jack?" she whispered, a bit dazed.

He jumped back, grabbed her arm so she was with him. The tree they had been on fell over, revealing a giant with red-hair. "Dinner," it whispered.

Kim's brow twitched. Was she just referred to as _dinner_? Out of annoyance, Kim placed a hand on her hip and pointed a finger at the giant. "Now, just you wait. I can sense some good in you, you don't want to do this, and you're just hungry. If you're so hungry, my mate will find you four wild boars to eat, I promise he will. He'll even use his fire to cook your food," Kim tried to explain.

The giant paused for a moment then sat down, her sad face looking at her hands. She truly was beautiful. She had red hair and grey-green eyes, full lips and high cheek bones. "Very well," she whispered softly.

Kim looked at Jack, who had a shocked expression all over his face. "Well? Jack, go and get her something to eat," she demanded him.

Jack snapped out of his shock state to glare at Kim. She rolled her eyes and gestured to the forest ahead of him. Jack growled and turned on his heel, murmuring something about 'demanding mates who can't just ask for a task to be done'. Kim turned to look at the girl. She couldn't have been any more than her age. "I'm Kim, who are you?" she asked.

She looked up at her through long eyelashes. "Mayanna," she whispered, "I was disowned by my tribe of giants for being too caring. I couldn't eat another being – human, half-human or supernatural – if I tried. I'm not like them."

Kim nodded and sat down in front of her. She had to be about 5"10. Blinking, Kim looked up at and sighed. "You're not as tall as most giants," she said, "How'd Jack know you were a giant?"

Mayanna looked surprised. "I'm not fully giant; I'm also human, too. My father went into hiding with my mother, they wanted to kill her for turning my father against them," she explained.

Kim nodded and pursed her lips in thought. _Explains why you're still too tall. Girls aren't supposed to be that tall,_ she thought amused. "So, your mate… what is he? What are you?"

Kim looked at her in surprise before smiling. "I'm half-Sirena and Addonexus, Jack's half-Dragon and Phoenix."

Mayanna smiled evilly, "Do you use him to light fires and cook the food?"

Kim sighed and shook her head. "I wish, but he's such a moody bum. He won't allow it. That stupid butt is such a loser. No fun bone in him," Kim explained.

Mayanna giggled and looked behind Kim, her entire body freezing. "Mayanna, what's wrong?" Kim asked.

Mayanna pointed to something behind her and Kim turned. A dagger was thrown their way and Kim tackled Mayanna out of the way. She looked at the half-giant. "Run, I can take care of her! I will use my nose to find you after!" Mayanna nodded and ran away from the scene. Kim nimbly dodged another dagger and watched it pierce a tree. "Ega, haven't seen you in a while," Kim sneered.

Ega stepped out of the shadows with a wicked smirk. "I know right, I haven't you either. I missed your presence considerably," she stated sarcastically.

Kim gave her the finger and charged after her. Ega giggled evilly and swiped her hand across her chest. Black smoke erupted from her chest and Kim's instincts worked fast, a barrier protecting her from the poisonous smoke. Ega growled in anger, but smirked when Kim dropped the barrier. She spat something out of her mouth and it hit Kim's neck.

The blonde recoiled in pain and held her neck. She looked at Ega, not realizing her neck was beginning to turn blue. "The hell did you do, bitch?" Kim hissed, her eyes flashing between brown and pure white.

Ega smirked evilly and pulled out a fan, waving it above her head. The wind began blowing harder and Kim looked up, a tornado was targeting her. Raising her hands up, Kim began to shift it so it was above Ega. The Dark Witch growled and bared her sharp teeth at Kim. "No," she whispered, "Stop."

Kim's entire body froze without her control. Kim tried to move, but she couldn't. "What did you do to me?" she hissed.

Ega circled her, her fan grazing Kim's cheek lightly. She laughed a bit and her tongue darted out to lick Kim's cheek. The half-Sirena offspring shivered with disgust. "Your blood and skin taste so delectable. Too bad I can't eat you."

Kim growled and tried to move, but she still couldn't. "Having trouble, let's have fun. No more talking." Her mouth closed abruptly. _Jack_, she thought. "This pure goodness, he isn't coming for you. He's busy – ah."

Ega fell to her knees, mouth and eyes wide open. Kim watched as her eyes became duller and duller and her body fell back, a sword immediately rising from her chest. Jack stood above her, breathing heavily. Finally, whatever was controlling her body released her. Kim fell forward and Jack caught her quickly. "You're weak, I can tell. She cursed you," he told her.

He kicked Ega's body over and pulled his sword out of her body, ignoring all the blood that began to cover his hand. He used his one free arm to pick up Kim as he ran in the direction of northeast. "No," Kim whispered, pain taking over her body. "I have to find Mayanna."

Jack paused and sniffed the air, turning south. A figure peeked out from behind a tree and ran towards Kim. "Is she alright? Her neck is blue."

Jack growled and continued to walk in the direction of northeast. "She's been poisoned and cursed. I know a man that deals with this type of stuff, but we only have until midday tomorrow, so I hope you're a fast runner."

Without warning, Jack sprinted off, holding Kim tightly to himself. "I promise you'll be alright, Kim. I promise. I won't let you die."

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Myra dropped the leaf she was blowing on and smirked. Her hand lightly caressed the crystal ball in front of her. She was watching Jack running with a now poisoned and cursed Kim in his arms. She chuckled evilly and leaned back onto her throne chair. "I'm going to have some fun with curse, Jackie boy. Your little friend can't rid of the curse as easily as he would with the poison."

She laughed harder and wickedly.

**Err; it's short due to the writer's block. I need some help guys! I only have the first part of Deathly Hollows done, otherwise I'm stuck! I need some help. PM or review some ideas for DH, please.**

**Now, I got a review asking me to list the characters, so I will. I will list them for her/him, their status and what they are.**

**Here we go:**

**Jack – Status: alive, Supernatural: Phoenix and Dragon**

**Kim – Status: alive, Supernatural: Addonexus**

**Mayanna – Status: alive, Supernatural: Giant and Human**

**Nicholas – Status: alive, Supernatural: same as Kim**

**Grace – Status: alive, Supernatural: Human and Ajola**

**Clarissa (from Jack's group) – Status: alive, Supernatural: White Witch and Black Eyed Being**

**Clarissa (one that was over taken by the evil spirit) – Status: Practically in between, Supernatural: White Witch**

**Lianna – Status: alive, Supernatural: Sirena**

**Chuck (Kim and Nicholas' father) – Status: deceased, Supernatural: Addonexus**

**Brody – Status: alive, Supernatural: nothing, he's only human**

**Layla – Status: alive, Supernatural: Human and Caipora**

**Julie – Status: alive, Supernatural: Human and Banshee**

**Milton – Status: alive, Supernatural: Unknown (I think, I can't remember)**

**Myra – Status: alive, Supernatural: Dark Witch**

**Ega – Status: deceased, Supernatural: Dark Witch**

**King of the North – Status: alive, Supernatural: Dark Witch**

**Queen of the North – Status: alive, Supernatural: White Witch turned dark**

**Donna – Status: alive, Supernatural: Cambion and Dragon**

**Jerry – Status: alive, Supernatural: Bysen and Human**

**Princess Myra the Second – Status: alive, Supernatural: Witch and Addonexus**

**Adelaide (Jack and Donna's mother) – Status: alive, Supernatural: Dragon**

**Takeda – Status: alive, Supernatural: Werewolf**

**Derek – Status: alive, Supernatural: Phoenix**

**That's all them… until there are more. Now, err, um, I got a review telling me to make Jack fall in love with Kim. Let me answer that quickly, I'm not doing that. I understand that you want to have them to together, but be patient; Jack's coming around, to LIKING her.**

**Anyways, PM or review ideas for Deathly Hollows, **_**please**_**.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	11. Chapter 11

XI

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_**Warning: Beginning of every chapter from now on will be a vision and/or flashback.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, but I own the plot and characters I've made up.**

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

_Kim was running through the forest. He wasn't himself, something was wrong. Her mate was never full dragon and the crazed look in his eyes. She had to find that woman and kill her. She needed Jack back. His beast didn't even recognize her. _

_Her own breathing began to labour considerably. She was finding it harder to breathe and her steps were faltering quickly. She looked back and saw him jumping from tree to tree, as if it were natural to do something like that. When she turned around, she immediately tripped over a root that was sticking up from the ground. She hit the ground hard and grunted in pain. _

_She tried to stand up but someone's foot pinned her to the ground. She looked around the area for something to him with. Her eyes spotted a stick and she tried reaching for it. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged her to her feet violently. Once she was on her feet, he picked her up and practically _threw_ her into a nearby tree._

_The force of her body hit it hard, snapping the tree in half. Kim groggily landed on the ground, her vision with black spots. He stalked over to her, smirking, a pearly white fang sticking out. "She'll see you now."_

_Kim was a bit confused but then the wind picked up and black tornado landed on the ground beside Jack. It disappeared in a few seconds and a white haired woman with long nails and black makeup looked down at the blonde. She grinned evilly at her and her eyes twinkled. "I've found you. Your mate was nice enough to help me out, too."_

_Kim looked at Jack and he took a deep breath, returning to his normal self. She gasped and choked on the air alone. He lied to her to help this wicked woman. "I forgot the introductions, when I was alive, I was known as Dominica, but _you_, know me as the Deadly Flower." _

_Kim was in too much pain and shock to listen to her. Her own mate betrayed her. Was what she did so wrong that he had to betray her, _again_? "Jack?" she whispered, voice full of pain and sadness._

_He looked down at her, his eyes cold and hard. If he didn't trust her, then his beasts didn't either. She was alone._

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Kim opened her eyes a bit and they flashed black. She groggily looked around her surroundings. She was in some room and she felt as tired as hell. She saw a whole bunch of, what had presumed to be, medicine. It was then she figured out she had been taken care of by a healer.

But what had happened?

She winced when she thought back to seeing Ega. The woman had cursed and poisoned her, as Jack had said. She groaned and sat up weakly. Her body felt like spaghetti and she felt incredibly weak. She leaned against the cool wall, happy to feel it against her hot skin. Smiling in pure bliss, she looked to the ceiling. Where had Jack and Mayanna gone? She could really use a friend to talk to.

Within just five minutes of relaxing, Kim felt different. She felt like her body was being taken control of and no matter what she did, she couldn't stop it. Her skin began burning, as if she were on fire. She doubled over in pain and began clawing at her own skin. She felt like something was crawling in her skin. Sweat dripped from her forehead and her nails grew longer and sharper. She bit down on her hand as her fangs grew longer.

Her body was suffering from some unknown excruciating pain and she couldn't stop it. Her pupils flashed from brown to black a few times, before they stayed black. The pain suddenly disappeared and Kim felt herself standing up. "You're awake?" she heard Jack's voice.

She nodded slowly and walked past him, leaving hm confused in her own tracks. Kim picked up a knife off the table that Jack near and looked at it. _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself. Why did she have the sudden urge to kill Jack?

_**Kill him; kill Jack**_, a voice whispered in her head. Kim tried to put the knife down, but her body protested against it. _No, I won't hurt him._ Her mind, however, wasn't having it with her protesting. She turned around, knife raised high into the air. Jack eyed warily, taking a small step back. The mark on Kim's hand was burning, she could feel it. "Put down the fucking knife," Jack whispered quietly, but his voice held an angry edge to it.

Kim swung at him and he jumped back, landing perfectly on all fours. He growled at her, his skin flashing with scales. His pupils flashed from red to brown over and over again. "Kim, I don't want to hurt you, so stop this," Jack hissed at her, his claws digging into the floorboard.

Kim gritted her teeth, but her eyes held a blank look. _I can't control my body, Jack_, she thought, hoping he'd hear her. She ran towards him and tried to cut him again. Jack moved at the last second and the knife caught his shoulder. He winced and flipped back, landing on his feet. He staggered a bit, holding his shoulder. He glowered at his mate, his pupils finally turning red. "Kim, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Kim could hear a whistling in her ears and she ran towards him again. This time, Jack was prepared and he grabbed her hand, knocking the knife out of it. Kim tried to swipe at him with her claws, but Jack elbowed her throat and she fell back. He took that time to pin her to the ground, hands above her own head. The blank look in her eyes made Jack shiver a bit. He gulped and watched as she opened her mouth. His eyes widened in fear.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

Jack was jumping off the walls of the house, trying to avoid Kim's attacks. After seeing her breathe fire, he wasn't staying around her. His blood bled profusely, but he refused to treat it until Kim was herself again. He dropped on the ground and clutched his body shoulder. _Damn, why aren't you helping, asshole?_ He hissed at his dragon.

The dragon only coughed a bit in his head and Jack gritted his teeth. He was scared to deal with Kim. So was his Phoenix side, he was in this alone. He looked back, just in time for Kim to shoot an arrow his way. He leaned back and did a full twist flip out of the way. Landing perfectly on his feet, Jack took off down the hall again, dodging her arrows. _And just where the fuck did she get the bow and arrows, dammit?_ He yelled in his head.

He made it outside and looked at the innocent people about to witness his psychotic mate try to kill him. "Damn," he grumbled. "Everyone get to safety, there's a bitch trying to kill everyone!"

Without thinking, the villagers began to collect their things and children and run into their huts. Jack took this time to run again, only to be shot with an arrow in his back. He froze for a second and pulled the arrow out. He looked at the weapon that had his blood on the metal part of it. He gripped it tightly and locked his jaw, turning around to face Kim. She was walking closer to him, bow and arrow ready to shoot.

He stood still, forgetting about his wounds and just opened up his arms. "Kill me, Kim. Do it, I'm ready," he said.

She stopped walking and froze. It was then Jack realized she was being controlled. He gritted his teeth when she tried to force the bow down, with no success. "Kim, I'm not joking. She wants me dead? Oh well, kill me. But just know; I'm killing you after you shoot me with that arrow. I'm not going alone," he growled.

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head. "J – Jack, get o – out of the w – way," she forced out.

The whistling in her ears became louder, trying to force her to kill Jack. Jack shook his head, he wasn't going to back down until she killed him and she was killed. "No, if anything, I'd rather be killed by my mate over anyone else, so _**do it**_," he hissed.

Tears ran down her face and Jack growled. "Do it, dammit! Kill me!" he yelled.

Kim shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't, she didn't want to harm him. "No!"

She let the arrow go and she heard something snap in her ears, like some connection was lost. The arrow flew past Jack and grazed his shoulder. He winced and fell to his knees, the wounds on his body taking all the energy out of him. Kim dropped the bow and ran towards him, hugging his body. "Jack, I'm so sorry. Myra was controlling me!" she wailed, hugging him tighter.

Jack gashed at her with his teeth violently. "Do I look like I care?" he barked, "Fucking heal me dammit!"

Kim paled a bit and nodded. Her hands turned into water and she ran them over his wounds. Jack groaned at the coolness of the water on his body. Once she was done, she made a few moves to get away from him, but Jack grabbed her hands and pressed her against his body. She curled up against him and smiled when he lightly brushed his lips against her forehead.

But, it seemed as if everything was too good to be true. Jack threw her off his lap and growled. "Be wiser, you have to put up protection to ensure no one curses you, dammit. You can't be that _**dense**_," he hissed.

Kim pouted and looked up at him. "But I did, it dissipated, I wasn't prepared," she whined.

Jack rolled his eyes and dragged her to her feet. "Whatever, find Mayanna and let's go. This is getting out of hand and we need to find the others," he explained.

Kim bit her lip and nodded, running off to find the rest.

_**Chimei-Tekina Hana**_

They've been travelling for days on end, only stopping to bathe, eat and sleep. Kim was becoming pretty restless, she wanted to rest for a while, but she was too scared to ask Jack to rest. He's been awfully moody lately, glancing up at the sky every ten minutes. Sometimes, she'd even catch him cursing to himself angrily. She wanted to ask what his problem was, but he looked back and snapped uncharacteristically at her.

She frowned and casting her eyes to the ground, before glancing at the sky. The moon was out, as was the sun. Kim smiled brightly. "It's an eclipse!" she exclaimed.

The moon was moving in front of the sun, causing the land to darken. Kim smiled in awe and Jack curse. "Fucking dammit!" he yelled.

Kim looked at him and he turned to glare at her. "Jack, are you okay?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

Jack growled and jumped away from her. He glanced at the moon again and his eyes rolled back. It was happening again; he just hoped that she wouldn't scream. "Jack… are you okay? Tell me, what's – oh my–"

Jack's fangs grew a bit, becoming a bit sharper and his claws became longer. Kim gasped and crawled fell back on her ass. Something was wrong and she could feel it. He looked at her and his irises were pure red and the pupils were white. Her heart pounded beneath her breast and she gulped in fear. "_**Leave**_," he roared at her.

Kim gulped, unable to move.

**Oh my goodness! I finally updated! That writer's block was honestly killing me for this book and I apologize. On a brighter note, this story should be finished over the summer for school is out now! YAY!**

**R&R**

**HollowedLover1379**


	12. Not an update, Sorry :

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**Sorry guys, I can just imagine how pissed you guys probably are. But here's my problem, I have school, assignments, my mother is forcing me to find a job (which is not easy), my regular laptop has a virus and my mom is too lazy to get it fixed, so I have to use my sister's, and we don't see eye to eye most of the time so I can't use it as often as I hope too. Now, as for my stories, they were saved to my USB after my other laptop failed to turn on and I can't seem to find it cause my family moved it from it's usual spot. I had half of each chapter written too, and I don't remember anything I had written down. So, I'm out of luck here, I still want to write, but honestly, I can't at the moment. I'm topped with school work, and finding a job to pay my phone bill and I am incredibly sorry.**

**Now, as for those people who have been leaving rude responses in the reviewing section, if you have a problem, make an account, or if you have one, PM me. I'm truly sorry, but honestly, I have a life, guys. I can't be trying to write all the damn time. I don't mean to be rude, but you guys are frustrating me. You'll be lucky to see an update for any of my stories in the next month or so, but be sure I am not guaranteeing anything. The latest for an update can be in December during the Christmas break cause I am so far behind in school, due to my wisdom teeth extraction. I am truly sorry guys, but if you'll like, you guys can pitch some ideas to me and I'll put them in, as for now, I'll get back to you guys in the next month or so.**

**Xox,**

**HollowedLover1379**


End file.
